Low Life to a Second Chance
by Task Force 233
Summary: Fox hasn't been doing good, and now he lost Krystal since he kicked her off the team. However he meets up with a human and is given a second chance. Corneria is allies to the U.S and the United Nations which is Top Secret. He will get a chance to get Krystal back from Star Wolf. He will encounter old love as well.
1. Chapter 1

**How are you guys? This is new story that I've wanted to get out and now I have the opportunity to do Star Fox now. I have another version of this story that I will explain later on and to some it may sound odd, but it doesn't matter to me at all. Well here is the first part. Enjoy and wish me luck. I don't own Star Fox, just a fan of the game.**

* * *

April 13, 09:21 hrs **  
**

Titan

Star Fox leader Fox McCloud hasn't been the same since since he kicked Krystal off the team, and she joined Star Wolf. He currently was on an assignment by General Peppy Hare and was to help out a few of Titan's soldiers that were in need of help against Venom forces that were attacking some of towns and attempting to kill civilians. Fox was only armed with his blaster and didn't have any other supplies with him. He was behind cover of a table and was trying not to get hit by the blaster rounds that were being fired from multiple Venom soldiers of Andross'. He was getting ready to engage but then out of nowhere a few explosions happened and then everything went quite and he looked. It was nothing but quite and he could see that their were dead bodies that were all Venom. More then 60 Venom soldiers dead and Fox has no clue who took them down at once. He walks out and sees everything is calm, until he heard foot steps behind him. He turns around pointing his blaster pistol at who ever it was and looks in shock. The person speaks to him. "Lower your weapon. I'm no threat to you at all." Fox looks at him and sees what he's wearing. He had a grey long sleeve shirt, ACU camo pants, sand tactical boots, sand tactical gloves, and body armor. He had something covering his face so Fox wouldn't be able to see his face at all. He also had a weapon that was different from what he's seen in his life and asks him while lowering his blaster and placing it into his leg holster. Fox speaks to him. "Who are you and what do you want?" The person responds. "Call me Roach." ( **My nickname is included, but I'm not in the story at all.)** Fox just looks at him awkwardly and then asks him. "What with the equipment you have?" Before he could respond a few blaster rounds passed them and they he spoke. "Well talk later. Come on follow me, if you want live." Fox complied and pulled out his blaster and followed Roach and he spoke. "Black Crow 3-2 this is Bravo 6. Package secured, heading to LZ 4. Do you copy?" Fox was confused and didn't understand what was going on and Roach spoke. "Copy that, be advised engaging hostiles, extraction might get hot as we get there. Out" He looks at him and tells Fox. "We got to get to the LZ for extraction Fox. More of hostiles are coming and we can't take them all on." Fox nodded and they both ran heading North East to the extraction point. It wouldn't be long until more then 200 Venom soldiers would be coming at them. They picked up the pace, the extraction point was at an abandoned building about 400 meters away and they had to get to the top floor where the LZ was located, 20 floors up to be exact.

About ten minutes in. The two made it and were inside going up the stairs since their was no power for the elevators. Fox saw Roach placing down unknown weapons on the ground and Roach told them that they were claymores that will go off when any hostiles cross the sensor and they go off taking down any number of hostiles with it. They both continue to climb up the stairs passing the 12th floor and still going up. About five minutes later they reach the top floor and the helicopter lands and Fox was surprised to see this aircraft. Roach gets in and tells Fox to get on and he does. Roach tells the pilot to head for the Safe House and the pilot takes off just in time before any Venom soldiers came on to the roof and try to shoot them down.

3 hours later

The helo landed and both Fox and Roach got down and then the chopper left. Fox begins to look at the Safe House and sees that it was big. A three story Safe House that has defenses around the entire perimeter and other soldiers that were guarding it as well. Fox sees that they are not like any other people he's seen in his life and Roach speaks. "I explain to you about me and the others soon, but right now come with me. I have a some things to tell you. You may be surprised at what I say." Fox begins to follow him inside, to him it seems that he is starting to like this guy as a friend, but maybe almost as a brother to him.

6 months later

October 6, 10:00 hrs

Corneria Head Quarters

Sargent Major Fox 'Redcell' McCloud along with Commander 'Roach' Ramirez were walking to meet up with General Peppy at his office. Fox now part of 'Task Force 221' a special unit that was created 7 years ago by Roach himself when he was only 19 years old. Fox remembers the debriefing from Roach six months ago.

Flashback

"As you may know I'm a human from another world known as Earth however I was raised in Corneria by General Pepper. He knew my father very well and they were very close friends but when I was 2 years old, my family was killed. I saw the murder's face and he was somebody that I wouldn't forget for a long time. Pepper raised me and promised my dad to protect me from any dangers that would happen and he raised me very well. He enlisted me into Corneria's Academy at a young age and many of the cadets didn't like me at all, however after a year in I was well respected and they really got to know me as well. I finished the academy when I turned 14 and many were amazed that I was well skilled and thought I would be a pilot or something else, but I didn't. I told Pepper that I was going back to Earth and he knew that he couldn't force me to stay with him, but before I left, Pepper told me that he placed me as his Second in Command of the entire Cornerian Forces. Why? Well he thought that I would do well as the next leader to lead the entire militants for him when he was gone. He told me something else that if ever anything happened to him, I'm ordered to shoot him and take over as Corneria's next General for the entire military. I did return home and I joined my military force know as the U.S Army Rangers. I enlisted to them when I turned 18 and trained for 60 days. I'm still in the Rangers just so you know and it was brutal stuff. After one year of service I got a letter from Pepper and he said that he wanted to see me. That day was the day I created the Task Force which was authorized by the President. As you know a couple years later it was when Corneria was attacked, by the Aparoids and Pepper was taken over by them and you defeated him, I shot him and he said to me before he was consumed. You can do it. Save the entire Lylat System and show that you are the next leader of the entire Corneria army and the fleet. I'm proud of you. Those words I will never forget Fox. I'm sorry that you couldn't see Pepper one last time before his death, but I'm in Command of the entire Corneria military and the fleet. Peppy is my second in command. Well, here's what I'm giving you. You can join my Special Operations unit, you will have a better life and be a hero that you were once know for saving the Lylat System from the threats that came, or you can continue on with what your doing. I'm not forcing you to join, but I believe that you can do better with me, and well train you as well with what technology that we have and the weapons that we own as well. It's up to you." Fox was thinking for a minute and heard everything he said. If he continued on with his previous life he wouldn't have a gotten any better so he spoke. "I'm in. I want to see what you have and what you'll be able to give me." Roach offered his hand to Fox and he stretched his hand out and they both shook hands. Roach spoke. "Well, it's good to see that you want to join. Well start your training in a few days and you'll be training along with others that are joining as well. Your gonna have 3 months of special training and when your done. You will be ready."

Present Time

Fox was back from that memory and they were at Peppy's office and Roach opened the door and they both see the hare staring out the window of his office and they both enter and Roach spoke. "Peppy, were both here." He turns around and Peppy salutes to them and they salute back to him. He then sits down and spoke to Roach. "Sir we got some new orders and intel that you need to look at when you get to your Safe House. It's very important that you see this. Venom forces were spotted at Fichina the ice planet and we believe that they may be doing something suspicious over there and they need your team to go check it out." Roach responds. "Got it. I call the USS Logan to get ready to go to Fachina along with my squad. Get the Gate coordinates ready for the transport to Fachina on one of it's sea that hasn't been frozen over yet." Peppy nods his head and begins while the two operatives head to the Safe House to check on the intel along with the squad.

Back at the Safe House the squad look at the intel that was given and they saw the footage and it was confirmed that Andross has men on Fachina and they were trying to set up a Command Post so they can transport troops and supplies to attack any location that was close to Fachina. If the Command Post is complete they are likely to invade all of the Lylat system in a few months and it would all be chaos. The Command Post was nowhere near completion and this left them wide open for a surprise attack. Roach spoke to the three men. Fox, 'Sparrow, and 'Black.' Sparrow was an ex-criminal that was from Sargossa, he is a black German Shepherd that now got a second chance to be a better person and a better husband to his wife that left him 2 years ago when he became a criminal and she returned to him when he got a better life, he apologized to her for what he did and she forgave him, and they re-married again and now his life has gotten much more better and now he is expecting a kid very soon. Black was an ex-Venom member of Andross and he never did like him at all. He is an ape but he along with more then 4 million other soldiers left Andross and they became Loyalists to Corneria and to the Task Force. Roach explained to them that they were going to attack what ever number of Andross' men that were their working on the Command Post. Once down, they would head back to Titan to take care of any more resistance that Venom left behind and retake the entire planet back. After the talk they all went to get their gear ready. Since they were going to a freezing planet, thermals were required to wear. After the brief they all were dismissed and they went to get prepared since they were leaving tonight. Fox and Roach were still in the room and Roach spoke. "So what happened to you and Fara when she saw you again alive and well 3 months ago?" Fara Phoenix, Fox's ex that he use to date back then told the human when he first met her that if he ever found Fox she told him that she wants to see Fox again. Which it did happen. Fox began to talk to him. "She was happy to see me that I was doing better then before." Roach nodded his head left to go get prepared for the mission, while Fox entered that flashback.

3 months ago

July 12, 15:21 hrs

Task Force 221 Training grounds

After another day of training for Fox felt tired but not exhausted as he use to be. Roach came back out to see that he was done, and spoke. "Well your almost done and your first mission will not be to far away Corporal. Come on, let me show you some of the vehicles that we have right now and some that we are working on." Roach lead Fox to a Wear House that contained different vehicles and artillery. The armored humvee, and on top of it had an M5 minigun. It now contains a missile defense system. The second version had the same thing but on top it had an M240B. The third version had a mounted .50 cal heavy machine gun. Transport vehicles were the AAV-41 AMTRAC, it holds a squad of four soldiers and the outside of it is armored and has a new missile defense system which was able withstand any heat seeking missile and anti-missiles as well, it also has a nine round 40mm grenade launcher, and it's secondary has a .50 cal heavy machine gun. Next came the LAV-25, armed with a 25mm chain gun cannon and secondary machine gun the M240B/G using. 7.62 mm rounds. Artillery right now was M119 Howitzer, it uses 105mm rounds and it's range was fixed to reach over 15 miles. Second is the M198 Howitzer which uses 155mm rounds and it's range reaches over 20 miles. Fox was amazed at all the vehicles and artillery that was here. Roach also showed him the new ship. Fox was now even more amazed at it. It looked like the ship that he and his dad use to command, but it was twice as bigger and had artillery on both sides. Left side contained two M119s, and the right side contained two M198s. Along with that, on the front had two machine gun turrets which contained dual .50 cal machine guns. Below it had two ball turrets that had also dual .50 cal machine guns. Behind contained two tail gun turrets with dual .50 cal machine guns. Left side had two turrets and the two had one .50 cal machine gun each. Right side had two turrets and the same thing on the left. Fox spoke up. "It looks like the ship alright. How many crew members can it hold?" Roach spoke. "It can hold about 1,000 crew members. The engines are a new version which are unknown to us. These engines can get us into hyper jump in less then 7 seconds. The crew are all trained to do tasks on specific locations on the ship, such as engineering, security, medical, etc. We have artillery crew and of course gunners that will protect the ship at all cost." Fox was surprised that this ship can hold many crew members and has more room to have additional people. Then Roach told him to follow him to see one more thing. Fox followed him and saw what shocked him. He was looking at one the other armored vehicles known as a tank. Roach spoke. "Its our new M1A3 ABRAMS Tank. This looks similar to the previous designs but this tanks is more deadlier then the last two. The canon is a 120mm L/44, these shells were modified to do more damage then before, it can hold up to 50 rounds and it's secondary right of the big gun is an M240 7.62mm machine gun with explosive rounds. On top of it contains two .50 cal machine guns. It's speed can now reach 60 KPH. This new tank will show it's presence to the enemy with a bang alright. The armor it has now is more thicker and stronger then the previous one. It has new trophy system and it cannot be taken down. The trophy system recharges itself once it's hit by any missile that comes at it. Plus it has a mine detector on it so it can track any mines that are on the road that could damage military defense, and attacks." As Fox continues looking at the tank and sees that this tank will do devastation to Venom and to Andross' men. Roach had one more thing to say to him. "Fox theirs one last thing I need to tell you." He looks at him and speaks. "What is it sir?" Roach continues on. "Well I'm sure you remember Fara Phoenix right?" He responded. "Yeah, what happened?" He was a bit worried about her too so Roach spoke. "I encountered Fara about a month and a half ago, and she said to me if I ever saw you to tell you to go see her at this location." He handed him a paper that has an address where Fara is at today. Fox looks at the address and thanks him for the place and he heads off to his apartment that he was given by the Task Force. He thanked Roach and headed back to his home to go get ready to meet up with his previous love, Fara Phoenix.

1 hour later

Fox was dressed now much more better wearing a grey long sleeved buttoned up shirt, blue pants, and he had on sand tactical boots. He was at the location were he was to meet up with Fara. The location was at one of Corneria's parks. Some how the location was near Fox's apartment and the training grounds. At least he sat down on one of the benches waiting for Fara to come see him again after so long. He looked at his watch to see what time it was, before long a voice spoke right in front of him. "Hi Fox." He looks up and sees it's Fara. She was smiling at him and Fox was very surprised to see her once again. He then stands up and slowly smiles to see the vixen that he use to date back then in the old times when he was in command of the Star Fox team. Fara had nearly the same fur color as Fox only a bit more darker then him, she had on a red long sleeve shirt, tight blue pants and sneakers. She then spoke. "How have you been doing Fox? I heard about you joining a new team, or should I say a Spec Ops. Unit." Fox wanted to know how she survived the attack that Andross did a long time a go here in Corneria, but he would ask later. He answered her question. "I've been doing better now, and it's great to see that your doing well as well. Yes, I did join the new Spec Ops. Unit. Roach is a good person, it's like we have things in common since we lost our parents from attacks that were nearly the same. So should talk somewhere else or here at the park, we got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" She nodded and spoke. "It's better to stay here, we have plenty of time to talk before it gets really late out." He smiled and Fara began to explain every detail after the attack and how her father was alive as well.

30 minutes later she finished her story and Fox spoke. "Must have been very hard for you after the attack. You and your dad suffered at a lot. For me it was hard as well." He began to explain his part after what happened. The mission on Sauria the saving of Krystal and the events following that. It took him about 25 minutes to get his events told out to her and she spoke. "So you saved Krystal and you two dated for a few years and then things went south after that when you thought about what happened to me." He nodded and had his head down. He does regret his actions but he can't fix that now. Fara then lifted his head back to so he could see her and then she decided to give him something very special. She pressed her lips on to his and Fox was wide eye when she did that, but then he relaxed and responded to her kiss. Fara still wanted one more thing from him and she pulled back from the kiss and spoke. "Let's go back to my place and continue this on." Fox was shock in what he heard and asked. "Are you sure?" She nodded her head and spoke. "Yes, I know your nervous and everything hasn't gone to well for you, but I believe that you'll be find, trust me." Fox slowly smiled and nodded his head. The both left the park together and headed to Fara's place.

35 minutes later

They reached Fara's place which was an apartment that she was living in. She lived on the 5th floor and it was a good place to live in. As the two entered in to her place they took their shoes off and Fara mashed her lips onto Fox. For the the two it was just like old times when they were together and memories were coming back to them as well. As the two were deep with one another. They reached Fara's room and they both pulled back and Fara walked to the door and closed it. She waled back and sat down on the bed, and so did Fox. They continued and things were about to get more intense for them. They both got on the bed and lied down together. Fara started to take off Fox's clothes and Fox was doing the same thing to her. Fox only had on his boxers and Fara was left in a black bra and underwear. The two continued on kissing one another, then Fox had his hand on one of Fara's breasts, but the bra was in the way. Fara got her hands behind and unclipped. The bra came off and Fox began to play with them for a bit, and then he started to suck on them. Fara was enjoying what pleasure she was getting from him right now and she was moaning. He then stopped and looked at her and spoke. "You want to just get on with it or let me continue on?" She thought for a second but then spoke. "Let's get on with it. I need this right now." Fox nodded and he took off Fara's underwear and his, he aligned his erection to Fara's clitoris and he pushed inside of her. Her walls clamped down on his erection as he began to thrust in and out of her and Fara was now moaning and enjoying the sex that she was getting from her old lover that she use to date. Fox began to pick up the pace and Fara began to get more tighter each time. Fox spoke in between each thrust. "You... ready... Fara?" Fara spoke. "Yes... Fox... give it... to me." He did what he was told and Fara enjoyed each second of it.

90 minutes later

The two foxes were panting and Fara felt great after their experience that they just did, she felt his seed inside of her and was hoping for one thing to come if it did. She then spoke still panting. "That... was... great." Fox smiled, it's been a while since he smiled and now that he found Fara again. But he was wondering one thing, Fara could now get pregnant. He asks her. "Fara, what if your pregnant?" Fara smile and spoke. "As long as your around, I believe you'll be a great father. I believe you can raise the kit well, on your own." He smiled and knew she was right. He would be a great father and then spoke. "It's my day off tomorrow, you want to do anything else?" She looks at him and kisses him and speaks. "Yes Fox, I want to spend the whole day with you." Fara then cuddled on to his chest and the two were getting ready to enter their sleep. The blanket was covering up to the chest, Fara had her breast exposed still, but she didn't care at all. As she begins to fall asleep, Fox kisses her head and thanks her for a great night and the two fall into a well earned night sleep.

Present day 13:32hrs

Fox was at his room getting his gear prepped and ready to go to Fachina and spoke out to himself. "Meeting Fara was the best day that I had." Roach spoke. "I bet you it did." Fox was startled and looks to see it was Roach, Roach then spoke. "Sorry about that." Fox responded. "That's alright sir, just wanted to tell you that Fara is pregnant and she is having a boy soon." Roach smiled and spoke. "Congrats Sergeant Major. You going to raise your child with Fara, or alone?" He spoke up. "Well, we kind of have a better time apart so, we decided to raise him together first since he needs to know me, after that I will raise him through out the rest of my life when he's an adult. Fara is going to be by his side as well, since were not going to have a relationship, but she wants me to stay close to her no matter what." Roach nodded and spoke. "At least you two have a plan already, she's three months into her pregnancy and will want you to be with her when she gives birth." Fox nods his head since he was right. He continues getting his things ready to go. Things for him have now gotten better and now he has a better life as a spec ops solider. He continues getting things ready and also prepping his gear as well for the mission.

Sargossa Station

Star Wolf was not doing so good now, Wolf O' Donnell was upset and was checking out the news on television. He then sees something that comes up. "As many of us know, a new unit has been made known as Task Force 221. It's unclear where it came from but for what we have gotten, it has risen very fast to all over the Lylat System. We had an interview with the Commander of the unit codename Roach who spoke to us about a moth ago and this is what he said to us." Wolf listens to the interview. "My Task Force that I created is an advance spec ops unit that gives others a second chance to those who were criminals, ex military members, and so on. My unit is made to serve and protect the people from any terrorist attacks that can happen. We are here to protect this system from any danger that may come to disturb the peace that is here. We are not savages, we don't kill civilians, we use precision. We are a Special Operations Unit that will bring pace and end the conflict to any planets that are allies to Corneria." The interview ended and the repot ended. Wolf saw who the person was but couldn't tell who he was. His face was covered with a sand balaclava and he needed to know if he was the one responsible for his team to lose their reputation to all of the Lylat System. What he didn't know is that Roach told the Lylat system that Star Wolf was a threat. They have done criminal acts to steal supplies from the military forces and also taking away their money. Wolf walked to the kitchen and spoke to his team. He wants to see Roach up close and wants to get what he can from him, but he didn't realize what he was dealing with.

* * *

 **Finally I'm done with this part. Fox got a second chance and now he is expecting to have a son very soon with Fara, even though they are not together. Where is Krystal? She will come up on the next part. Is this to much already? It doesn't matter to me. My second version of the story is that I'm going to see if Exo Suits would work. It's like in the Star Fox games they are deep in the future, but never advanced technology. That's it for now so enjoy what I have. Those who don't like this, don't even think about commenting. I don't care for haters and to those that don't like this. I'm going to continue on no matter what. Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and now here is the next part. To me it's not very easy that I get a chance to write from time to time, for now I have a opportunity. Well here is the next part in my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

October 6, 20:21 hrs

Corneria's Ocean

USS Logan

Fox was prepped and ready to go along with Sparrow and Black. Roach was leading this mission. The ship was on route to the gate for transport to Fachina which would take about an hour to get to the gate since it was a ways out in sea. Fox was outside on port looking over the waters seeing the city get further away. Roach came out and saw him and spoke. "How are you feeling right now?" Fox looks at him and responds. "Doing good, thanks to you. What's going to happen to Wolf and the others that you have their heads on a list?" Roach spoke. "I did it, because they are always criminals, they are not hero's of the Lylat System. They never will be. If they try to get in our way, they will suffer the consequences for what they are going to try to do to us. Star Wolf will not stop us at all. We'll be one step ahead of them." Fox nodded his head and continued to look at the city now further away then before. They continue to look at Corneria as the city lights continued to brighten up the city.

Sargasso Station

Krystal was in her room just relaxing since things were quiet, but she knew that Wolf would call them up about something very soon. All of them were not doing very great since the new Spec Ops unit came to the Lylat System and took their reputation away and placing them back as threats and criminals on the run. She believed that Wolf had a way to get out of this situation. She was looking at the television seeing what was new until she hit the news channel she saw the USS Logan and the reporter spoke. "We see here is the ship called the USS Logan on Corneria's ocean traveling somewhere, we got info by General Hare that they are on route to Fachina to stop Venom forces that are trying to make a Command Post which is under construction and is not completed. If it's complete this would be a big situation for many of our allies that are fighting Andross' men to bring peace back into this system. We also got a conformation that only a four man team is going to be doing this mission which we can see two of them outside with our camera." They zoomed in on them and it showed the two operatives were also were sand digital uniform and sand tactical boots. Krystal saw the two and was paying attention mostly to the fox and she was thinking to herself. 'Could that be Fox? He would never join a unit like that. He doesn't have the skills for it?' She still feels the pain that he gave her when he kicked her off the team, as much as she wants to see him pay for it, she didn't know it was him actually. However the other side of her wanted to forgive him and return to his arms, but she was fighting that side very hard, but it was getting stronger everyday.

USS Logan

15 miles from transport gate to Fachina

Corneria's Ocean

Roach called in his squad at the conference room with and had the location ready. The three operatives came in and sat down on the table and Roach spoke. "Okay, we've gone through this already, but were going through it again so you can get what we need to do. Our location where the boat is going to be is going to be about 5 miles North from the command post that is under construction. Well go South and then hook up on the weakest point of their defense. From there well set charges on points with ammo supplies and fuel that could be placed inside the command post which cause a chain reaction to the entire post destroying anything. Before that we need to gather intel that could be there. Weapons are to be suppressed, selection is any weapon you want, make sure you have the silencers on the weapons you choose. After that well be transported back to Titan to help out the allies take out what ever resistance is left there by Andross. If our intel is right, they have safe house set up in Titan on the outskirts of the capital city they are likely to be hiding somewhere in the mountains in Titan. Once we find the location, well need to gather intel as well from the safe house and well see what next moves they have or any surprise attacks that they could be planning on Corneria." The three operatives nodded their heads and Roach spoke. "Any questions on our objectives?" They didn't say anything and Roach spoke up. "Okay were approaching the transport gate soon. Get prepped up and ready to go. Thermals are required since it's an ice planet." They all got up and headed to their assigned rooms to get prepared.

12 minutes later

Transport Gate to Fachina

USS Logan

Roach and his squad were ready for their mission wearing warm military clothing and their gear as well. Roach and Black had on grey thermal sweaters, acu camo pants, sand tactical boots, and black tactical thermal gloves. Fox and Sparrow had on snow camo thermal sweaters, acu camo pants, sand tactical boots, and grey tactical thermal gloves. Their gear was an acu camo assault body armor, which had three double M4/M16 mag pouches plus on the left sides had two double M4/M16 pocuhes. The right side of the vest also had two double M4/M16 pouches. Their left leg they had on triple M4/M16 leg pouches. Their right leg had a leg holster for there pistols. They had a sling bag that contained five M67 Frag Grenades and five Flash Bangs. They did have another bigger pouch that has additional supplies such as medical stuff and equipment to change their weapons optics and suppressors and the flash hiders. The back had the radio pouch which contained the radio as well. Roach got on his sand balaclava and then his head set comms which the cable was lead behind his back to the radio. Roach had one more piece of equipment with him, he a portable control rig for the UAV known as the Predator drone. The other three had only the ear piece comms. Roach signaled the Captain to cross the gate and the boat went through.

Fachina

As the boat pass through the gate Roach and his squad were now armed and ready to go. Roach was armed with an M16A3 silenced, secondary was an 1911.45 silenced, Fox was using the M4A1 SOPMOD (Grenadier w/ RedDot Sight and Suppressor), his secondary is an M9 silenced. Black was using an M4 no foregrip, Silenced w/ ACOG sight, his secondary is a USP .45 silenced. Sparrow has an M416 Silenced w/ Holographic, his secondary is a P99 silenced. The boat was at one of Fachina's oceans which was't completely frozen that was close to the Command Post. They were about 2 miles from shore, so Roach got out the zip line and gave one to Fox. He told him to fire a line from the cross bow so we could get off from the ship and it had to be on the shore or on any of it's thickest ice that was on the ocean. They both aimed and fired there lines. Both zip lines hit the shores and they clipped on and rode down the line at a fast pace. It took all four of them six minutes to reach the ground since it was a bit out from their location. After that the USS Logan turned around and headed back through the gate to return to Corneria's Harbor. Roach contacted his extraction team. "Robin 6-4 this is Bravo 6 we arrived at our destination, and are heading to the target. Extraction point is at Rally Point 2 ETA 45 minutes. Do you copy, over." 6-4 responded. "Bravo 6 good copy. We are on Fachina's orbit, well have you updated on any other issues if it comes up. Be advised your UAV that you requested is on route to it's position armed full with AGMs. Well keep you up to date, out." Roach spoke out to his men. "Alright let's go, were on the clock. Let's get to the Command Post and do what we have to do. After that well go to Titan to find Venom's safe house." The four operatives continued to advance North to reach the target location since it would take a bit of time to get there.

Sargasso

Wolf O' Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, and Krystal were all at the dining table as Wolf was talking to them about trying to get a plan to surprise Task Force 221. They got reports of them landing in Fachina and they have no idea what they were doing their so it was start of something for them. Wolf was talking about how to get them by surprise since they were vulnerable on the ground. They were already prepped and ready to go to Fachina, they all immediately went to their Wolfens and left the Station heading to their destination to try and take down the four operatives that are at Fachina. However they didn't know that Roach was one step ahead of them.

Fachina

13 minutes later

They all arrived at the Command Post and Roach contacted Corneria's Headquarters. "Command this is Bravo 6. Intel is solid, the Command Post that Venom forces are making is nowhere near completion. Were moving in to intercept, gathering intel, and destroying the place as we speak. Out." He signaled his men to spread out and they did as they were commanded to do and they all moved up slowly now since their were hostels in the area. Mostly about 100 of them were here at Fachina. Roach spoke out to his team. "Okay, we don't have much time left. We going now and we need to clear this place up and we have to do it fast, if not will miss our extraction point. Clear out the building and gather any intel that is their, plus look for the supplies and fuel and place charges on them to destroy this Outpost that they have setup. Move." They all advanced up the place and began to engage every Venom solider that was their. A few minutes in and Robin 6-4 came up and contacted Roach. "Bravo 6 be advised, the Predator drone is in your position ready to fire. Out." Roach got out the control rig and began launching AGM missiles to clear a path for them to get inside, he also fire them on the Command Post damaging the building as well to make it more easier for him and his squad to take care of the Post once inside. 6-4 came up again. "Bravo 6. We detected 4 unknown signals that are approaching Fachina. It may be Star Wolf. Do you want us to engage them. Over." Roach responded. "Negative 6-4 do not engage. Engage stealth and shut off your transmission so they can't detect you as they get close. Stay out of trouble. Out." Roach then told his squad to pick up the pace since Star Wolf was here and they could cause them trouble if they were spotted, but Roach knew that he was one step ahead of them. The Predator drone was above them and they wouldn't be able to see it at all. Fox took out the last hostile and now the outer perimeter was secured and now they began to advance inside the post clearing out rooms and hallways of what's left of the enemy.

Fachina's atmosphere

Wolf and his group were checking for signals to try and get in touch with 221, but it wasn't easy, until he picked up a signal that he was hearing from Roach. He activated his monitor but it was all static and he couldn't tell what was going on. He heard their voices and listened in on what was happening. He heard Roach speak. "Frag out." Then he heard an explosion and after that two rounds go off. Then another person spoke. "Clear right." He heard another rifle of off and two more times and then the same voice spoke up. "Door way clear." He didn't exactly know what was happening down their and then he heard another sound but a pistol fire it's round and another pistol fired as well. He heard the talking a bit more before he heard this. "Last spot get ready." Wolf heard the door got kicked off and then two rifles firing and then one operative spoke. "Clear." Roach spoke. "Alright, we got plenty of time. RedCell gather intel, Black, Sparrow take the C4 charges and place it on their ammo supplies and fuel that we pass by." Then Star Wolf flew closer down near the ground of snow but he didn't see the Predator Drone and then it happened. Roach fired AGMs at them and two missile flew right by Wolf and Leon and Leon shouted out. "Jesus, what the hell was that!?" Roach contacted them and spoke. "Those are AGM missiles Star Wolf. Leave now all of you, or suffer the consequences with the Predator Drone." Wolf spoke. "Where are you? I want to see you. Now! Come on and fight me." Roach responded. "That's all you care about. Is it all about, fighting. You have no idea who your dealing with. TF 221 will put you guys away for good. Wolf I got a message for you. It's from Fox." When Wolf heard that he wanted to know and told him to tell him. He hasn't seen the vulpine in quiet a while. Roach told him Fox's message. "He said to come find him." The transmission was then ended and three more AGMs were fired at them. One hit Panther's wing early damaging it. He was outraged and then Wolf ordered his team to fall back. They had no match right now because the Predator Drone was on top of them. Wolf said to himself that he would come back for them, for revenge. They all left Fachina and returned home.

15 minutes later

Roach and his men gathered all the intel they needed and had the charges armed on the ammo supplies and fuel barrels. Their was still plenty of time to check around the post to make sure no one else was alive, but he contacted 6-4. "Robin 6-4 this is Bravo 6 we got what we need. Were about to head to the extraction point earlier then expected. Head over their now. Do you copy?" 6-4 responded. "Roger that Bravo 6 were on route now. ETA 10 minutes. We got an update once you arrive. Out." Roach told his squad to move to the extraction point 2. Roach and Fox had the detonators in their hands and needed to get a safe distance first before setting off the charges. The explosion would be at least about a mile radius and the shock wave could send them flying to the ground in heavy shock. However they were all running to the extraction point to the north. As they past the clear from the blast radius Fox and Roach set off the C4 and it cause the whole Command Post to be destroyed like a bomb was dropped from a plane. As the squad approached the extraction point they see the ship land in the distance. It took about them about another 12 minutes to get to the extraction point and the hatch was dropped and they all boarded the transport ship. Once on the pilot told Roach to look at the monitor up top of him and it began to play. "Just over 6 hours ago Titan leader Hilton Solomon was taken hostage during a conference in Fortuna's Command Post outside the Capital city. We believe this to be the work of the Venom soldiers that have caused thousands of terrorist actives, and have killed more then 3,500 hundred civilians over the years. The identity of their leader code name Black Jack remains unkown. Your mission is to link up with Fortuna's Spec Ops. Unit under the command of Captain Gomez and issue a rescue operation to save Titan's leader Solomon." The pilot sat back down and began to fly off to Fortuna. Roach began to talk to his squad about how to issue this rescue operation which wasn't going to be easy at all. The plan needed to be constructed once they arrive to Fortuna at Roach's Safe House. He pulled out an image from his pocket and looked at it very close and Fox saw this. He then asked him. "Who are they in that image your looking at?" Roach spoke. "My wife and four kids." He hands Fox the picture and he looks at his family. Roach began to speak again. "My oldest son Alex, he's 17. He told me that he was going to enlist into the Marines. My second oldest David, he's 15. He wants to be Medical Doctor. My third child is my daughter Katherine. She's 13 she told me that she wanted to join the Navy. My youngest son Jason, well he's 12 and he reminds me a lot about his mother. He always follows his brothers around. He said that he was going to join the Rangers once he's 18. My wife Stacy well she's been the person to help through my depression through out the years when I thought about my family. She's the only person the cared about me and I care about her." Fox could see that Roach was a person that would put his life on the line to protect his family from any type of danger that they would encounter but the real question is how? He handed his picture back to him and they were on their way to their next assignment in Fortuna. Things were now going to get complicated.

* * *

 **Finally I'm finished with this. I've been busy with other things. It won't be long until I make another chapter soon. Haters stay out of my business,and don't even comment at all. For others, thank you for waiting. I'm not having a easy time here, and I'll try my best to get the next part out soon. Check up on my other story, I should have the next chapter up very soon. Until then. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time to begin the next part of the chapter and now that a hostage rescue mission is on call for them Fox and the others are going to have a big job to do to save all the hostages. Let's begin this next part.**

* * *

October 7, 00:32 hrs

Safe House

6 miles SW from target building, Fortuna

After the ride they all were at Roach's safe house getting ready to get some rest since it was already late and they couldn't do the rescue now since it was too dark out. Gomez said that they will watch the position for them until they arrive in the morning. Roach was at his office sending a message to Peppy and to Corneria's HQ on his laptop. He received a notification as well by 'Overlord' that the Generals all agreed give him a new callsign, changing him from Bravo 6 to Alpha 6. Plus that they would send some of the U.S Rangers as well to help out in some situations that were serious as well. Fox saw Roach in his office and he asked what was going on and Roach told him what was going to happen immediately. Fox was bit amazed that more friendly forces were come to help out and that their callsign was changed as well. After that Fox went to his room to get some shut eye. Roach finished off send his messages and went to bed as well since they were going to be needed to save Titan leader Solomon.

October 7, 08:00 hrs

Roach, Fox, Black, and Sparrow were all up and were all in the briefing room getting details about the hostage issue and what they were going to do once with Captin Gomez. Roach spoke. "We got images on how the post looks like and it shows were they have Titan's leader hostage and a few others as well in a conference room. They have a line of small defense which is on the second floor on the northern wing. Conference room is on the second floor behind it well have to breach the North wing and take care of the hostiles their before breaching the Conference room. Yesterday word was that Black Jack was their talking to Solomon and it's likely that he is still there but not likely. Intel says that a technologist from Titan is here held hostage as well. I have reinforcements as well on the way to assist with Fortuna's Spec. Ops. units locking down the outer perimeter. We have a new device called a Mute Charge that was created about a year ago. The Mute Charge cancels out all sound so the enemy won't here you out. It will come in handy when we take out the enemy on the North wing. After clearing the section, well breach the Conference room which intel confirms that their are about 4 hostiles watching every hostage in the same room. 'Actual' needs to see the rescue as well." The three men were confused in what he just said, but Roach explained to them. "Actual is Corneria HQ they want to see the rescue mission and see Solomon and the technologist on camera footage. Well video camcorders that are small and attached to our comms. that well be using for today's assignment." He showed them the comms that they were going to use which were head set versions and on the left ear side of it has the small camcorder that would record the footage. Roach told them that weapons selection were going to be SMGs. Fortuna temperatures were warm in the low to mid 80s. They all were now using long sleeve shirts. Gear was now SMG vests. No thermal clothing this time. They immediately left to get ready since it was now time to get prepared.

15 minutes later

The four operatives were now geared up and ready to go. Roach with a Navy long sleeve shirt, au camo pants, sand tactical boots and sand tactical gloves. Fox and Sparrow have on a grey long sleeve shirt, sand digital camo pants, sand tactical boots, and grey tactical gloves. Black had a tan long sleeve shirt, acu camo pants, sand tactical boots, and sand tactical boots. They now were wearing SMG body armor, and have their right leg pistol holsters. They all pulled their sleeves back a bit so they won't get to warm since they were going to be running a lot since they were on the clock. Roach placed on his tan balaclava and the a sand tactical cap as well, then he placed on his comms. They got their weapons ready in which they selected. Roach chose the Scorpion EVO 3 A1 Long Barrel. The SMG doesn't have good range, but the long barrel increases it's range and accuracy. Capacity in each mag were 36 rounds. Fox chose the MP5. Sparrow selected the UMP .45 ACOG sight. Black chose the Vector K10 Long Barrel w/ Red Dot Sight. The Vector capacity was 36 rounds for each mag as well. They loaded up and headed out to the Armored Humvee. Once in Roach left the safe house and headed to the post to assist with Gomez and the others.

While on route Roach notified his troops that they were on their way to the post. Captain Gomez contacted Roach as well. "Commander, my men are here, were ready to commence operations at your word." Roach responded. "Copy that. Were on route to the target building. We begin in five minutes." They were approaching the location of the command post and once they arrive. They will take over for Captain Gomez to do the rescue op.

4 minutes later

They arrived at the location and got out of the Humvee and met with Gomez. Gomez is a dark brown bunny that has served Fortuna Spec ops. for two years now since he was assigned to them with great combat experience. Roach shook his hand and Gomez updated him and his squad on the situation right now. He gave him some binoculars and and roach began to look at the North wing windows. The Venom soldiers had a machine gun set up on one of the windows and had at least about 8 of them guarding the area of the North wing. My reinforcements that I called for were also here as well clear out the outer perimeter of the command post and getting any civilians out that could be in harms way. Roach contacted Corneria's Headquarters. "Actual my troops are in position and so are Fortuna's were striking now." Corneria's HQ responded. "Copy that Alpha. You have execute authority." He spoke to his squad. "Alright listen up. Were going to go around to the emergency exit that is to the right side of the building, they won't see us coming if we go through another street at all." He pulled out a jammer control and activated it. The jammer began to jam enemy camera's and their emergency sensor on the doors that they had placed them if any of our ally soldiers were to enter they would take them down easily. However with the jammer Roach activated the entire enemies defense on the building were now down and they were able to move in. They turned on the cameras and it began to record and send to Corneria's HQ Roach contacted Headquarters. "Actual you getting this?" General Peppy came up. "Copy that Alpha we're seeing what your seeing, good luck you guys." Roach signaled his squad and Gomez to follow him and they all went to right down the street.

90 seconds in and they were at the target building and were at the door. Roach slowly opened it up and check that the area was clear. Actual contacted him telling him that the Recon UAV he requested was over them and Roach pulled out the control rig for it and saw the footage. Sniper team one was in position and Roach had orders for them to not engage at all and Gomez spoke. "My men are in position." Roach spoke to him. "No one fires unless we give the word." Gomez responded. "Understood." They all continued to move inside through the Command Post and were checking each corner to make sure their were no hostiles around. They approached the stairs and began to go up the steps.

Once on the second floor they moved to the North wing door entrance. The door was locked and Roach spoke to Fox. "Fox ready with the mute charge." Fox got the mute charge from behind him and set it down on the floor and turned the dial, however the mute charge wouldn't last that long to keep everything quite. The entire North wing now was completely quit for them to use their weapons. Roach placed a Kicker Charge on the door and two charges on each side of it and detonated it. The charges went off then the door blew off. Both he and Fox went in and begin to take care of the hostiles. In less then a 60 seconds they cleared out the room and the mute charge's effect shut off. Fox spoke out. "Area clear." The rest of the of squad came in and they moved towards the Conference room. Black spoke. "Conference room up ahead." They stopped right at the door and Roach took the right side of the door while Fox moved to the left side and Roach spoke to him in a low voice. "Alright let's do this. Fox get a frame charge on the door." Fox placed that charge on the door and then moved back. The charge blew the door open, Roach first went in and took out all four hostiles that were in the room and then spoke to the hostages. "221 nobody move." The rest of the squad moved in and checked out the room and saw the hostages. They were all okay and none of them were harm. Solomon was in front of Roach and Black spoke. "Black Jack isn't here." Roach responded. "Not our problem." He then gave Fox an order. "Sergeant secure Solomon." Fox cut off the cuffs that were on his hand and he spoke. They took my technologist from me, plus additional hostages from my HQ. Andross' men wanted them not us." Gomez got word from his radio and alerted Roach. "Commander my men spotted them in grey box truck. They're leaving downtown." Roach spoke out. "Alright let's move Echo, and Charlie were secure the building" He spoke to Solomon. "Sir you'll be safe here." Solomon spoke. "Thank you soldier." They all moved out and Gomez was right behind them. Peppy came up and the UAV spotted the target vehicle. "Alpha be advised, we have a conformation on a grey box truck headed North approaching Highway 2. 1.5 clicks from your position." Roach responded and notified his squad. "Roger Actual. Squad were taking a Humvee with us. Black you got good driving skills take the wheel, Fox get on the .50 cal." They all got on another Humvee and Fox took his position on the .50 cal. Black drove up north and sped off to catch up to the target truck.

Sargossa Station

08:30 hrs

Krystal was watching the news and saw the breaking news that Titan leader Solomon was a hostage by Venom forces since yesterday, but then he and the others were rescued by Task Force 221. When she heard this she wanted to see what was happening so far. Footage they were showing showed that the squad was in a vehicle following the last hostiles that took Solomon's technologist and a couple of other hostages. However she was only paying attention to the orange fox and then she heard the names of them. "We got word of who they are now. The leader of 221 is Commander Roach, Sergeant Major Fox 'Redcell' McCloud, Master Sergeant Black, and Sergeant Sparrow. When she heard Fox's name she saw something different to him in the footage. Fox was more serious then before and he felt more free from the hurt that she gave him when he kicked her off the team. When she saw this she felt that now she could lose him in he get's killed during a fight. What she didn't know that he was no longer part of Star Fox. He united what's left of his team into the Task Force. He may have lost his father's ship during the Apparoid invasion, but another ship that looked like his father's ship but much bigger then what he commanded back then. She could only watch the television and see her former lover fight hard with one of the now most powerful special military unit ever.

Fortuna

Highway 2

Black was approaching the target truck and Roach was on the roof of the Humvee he signaled Fox to get on the roof as well. This was a dangerous move that they were doing, but their was no choice they had to take out the driver and passenger upfront before trying to get the last hostages out. Roach jumped onto the roof of the truck and Fox took the passenger side and he moved up to the window and saw the two hostiles and pulled out his M9 silenced and shot at them. He took care of them and the driver hit the horn of the truck but then Roach came to the driver side and got hold of the steering wheel and took control of the truck but still they couldn't get into the vehicle just yet. Black killed the his speed on the Humvee and then out of the ordinary an enemy truck hit the box truck where Roach and Fox were on and the box truck was now heading off the highway and it went into the river. Both Fox and Roach fell in and Fox was the first to reach the sinking truck and got the back of it open and then he got two hostages and Roach got two as well. There were only four hostages and Roach managed to get the technologist with him. As the two began to swim back up, Fox was more slower then Roach and he was having a hard time. He also didn't get a good breath of air as well and he was fading. Fox lost conscious.

45 seconds in and Fox was coming back until Roach smacked him in the face with water and spoke. Oi, no dozing. Job's not over until I say it is." The two of them were on shore and Black came in and spoke. "Please tell me that these guys are alive?" Roach spoke. "Relax their all okay. We got everybody out from the truck. Solomon will be pleased for this." Captain Gomez came in and Roach asked him something. "You get your money's worth Captain?" He responded. "You delivered exactly as promised." Roach nodded his head and spoke. "Drinks are on me tonight." He handed Fox his weapon and said to him. "You did a great job out their Fox." The mission was done all they had to do was to get the last hostages out of the shore and back to Solomon.

4 hours later

Corneria

Fox was walking around the city and seeing how now it's thriving thanks to the help of the Humans that are working with them. Roach gave him and the others the rest of the day off to rest up and be ready for anything later on. They still were going to go back to Titan to help out but now it's been postpone for a couple of days since they were going to need their energy for the next assignment. Roach was finishing up the report to give to Peppy and the other Generals as well since they wanted everything that happened earlier today. Fox did get a call from Fara telling him that she was doing fine and so was their son. Very soon he will be a father and things were going to change for him really fast soon. He still wondered that if Krystal is thinking about him, he does miss her, but now he believes that one day they'll meet and get back together. He knows too that he may have to be harsh to her since Star Wolf isn't allowed to be near them at all. If they did get close, they would have no choice to engage them. He then was going to go get some lunch at one of the diners near his home.

After lunch he went back to his place and was seeing most of his new gear and equipment that he got. He had three types of body armor, assault, smg, and for close range shotguns. He also got a different leg holster since they don't use blaster weapons anymore. The blasters were good but not fast enough against bullets. He checked out some of the ghillie suits that he got. The gear that goes with it has no vest for protection and also he could hide easily from the enemy, to be good sniper they would not have a vest and also travel light with limited help. He was a bit tired now since he and the others didn't get much sleep so he decided to get some rest now before later on tonight.

19:21 hrs

Fox was now dressed more appropriate for tonight since he and the others were going for a drink a one of Corneria's Bars which was at the heart of the city. He got in his car and drove to the location, it was going to be an interesting night for him, and for the others as well. Once he got to the bar Roach and the others were their as well. He parked and got out and walked up to his squad mates. The four operatives went inside the place and sat down at one of the tables. They waited for about a minute before one of the waiters came and asked them what they wanted. They all ordered their drinks that they like the most and after that the waiter left to go get them their beverages. Roach began to talk to them. "Solomon wanted to thank us for rescue and he's giving an opportunity to make negotiations with my unit and Corneria. With this possible expansion well have a another place to restock on supplies and everything else." Just then the waiter came in and gave them their drinks. Roach thanks him and he leaves, and continues on. "As well he said that he will also give me the authority to set up a Command Post and a Safe house their as well." When the other three heard this they were all happy to hear that Titan is given them what they need. Roach continued on. "Another thing. I got a message from 'Overlord'. It read that they are sending in the U.S Army Rangers. My old team that I use to be in is coming as well. I'm really surprised at this but it'll be good to catch up on my old team that I was with years ago. Hunter 2-4 Actual that was the squad that I was in. The Rangers are well experienced soldiers that have fought for a very long time. They are the 75 Ranger Regiment. I'm still in service with them." The others were quite amazed that they were getting more troops to help out in this invasion that is still going on. A lot was still confusing to them but they would understand later on. For now they were enjoying their drinks that Roach was pay for them. This night was a well deserved night that they all needed.

45 minutes later

They finished their beverages and Roach payed for them. Then they all headed out and Roach said to them that to be ready in 72 hours, because they are going to return to Titan to finish off what's left of the Venom forces that were still their terrorizing the planet. For now they could relax, but things were now going to get more tougher and dangerous very soon. Plus the search for Black Jack is still on and he is waiting for only two soldiers that want to take him down for the count. All he had to do was wait for them to come find him.

* * *

 **Another chapter done and another one on way soon. I hope every one enjoys the Forth of July this Saturday. Stay safe and enjoy your day. Logging off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well now I'm prepped to do this next chapter lots of things are going to go in this part and I have it all going down a skip in time is going to happen and it will start something new for Fox. What will it be? Well enjoy and see what comes up.**

* * *

Three days later

October 10, 13:00 hrs

Outside the capital of Titan, Mountains

Roach and Fox were in woodland Ghillie suits, gear was mostly an attached shoulder hostler with sniper pouches and a side arm, and sand tactical boots. Weapons they chose were the M14 EBR Scoped, secondary is the 1911 .45. Roach told Sparrow to lead an 8 men strike team while they and Black would cover them. Black along with a well experienced sniper known as 'Kimbo.' Kimbo was an Ex-Criminal working for Star Wolf back then before changing his life around and moving to Corneria. He joined the Task Force plus giving Roach valuable Intel on what Wolf's next moves were. Both he and Black wore the same woodland Ghillie suit, and sand tactical boots as Fox and Roach . They both had the M14 EBR Scoped as well, but their secondary was the G18. He's a dark grey lizard and very aggressive to his enemies. Roach and Fox were in a ridge line that gave them cover and the over view of the safe house from the front and from the sides. Black and Kimbo were in a high ground ridge and had over view from the back and to the outside perimeter to the west. Roach came up and spoke to the Strike team. "Strike team were in position move up and be on the look out for hostiles." Sparrow lead the way and the others followed close behind. They all had woodland camo jackets and pants, sand tactical boots, and sand tactical gloves. Sparrow and the rest were all armed with the M4 fore grip w/ Holographic secondaries that they were carrying was the M9. They all had the same Assault gear and body armor. They were approaching the safe house that Andross' men have been their for quite some time now. Just then Roach saw hostiles in position about 200 meters East from the Strike Team. They were in position on the safe house waiting for them. Roach alerted them. "Sniper Team One to Strike Team, hold position. Hostiles set up an ambush point on the safe house balcony. Were going to take them out."

Sparrow told the team to hold position and the all got done into the high ground. Roach aimed through the scope and checked to see how many hostiles were their at the front of the building. Fox looked as well through the scope and they saw about 8 hostiles on the front perimeter. He told Fox to pick his targets and await for his order to engage. Roach contacted Black to see if they had any contacts on the back side of the safe house and he said that the area was clear. Roach told Fox to get ready to engage. They had their crosshairs on the targets they selected and engaged them. They both opened fire take care of the hostiles up front and one of them shouted out. "SNIPER!" They all got down and tried to hide from the bullets but they did not have a chance at all. The eight hostiles were on the ground dead thanks to Roach and Fox. Roach contacted the Strike Team. "Strike Team, area clear. Be advised they must have alerted the rest of the hostiles inside and they must be ready for you guys waiting to take you out. Breach and clear the safe house now and get the intel that we need. Out."

Sparrow signaled the strike team and they all moved up approaching the safe house. Sparrow told the squad to breach and clear the safe house and they took the first three doors and got frame charges on them and the doors were destroyed and they moved in clearing the inside of the building taking out the hostiles in sight. It wouldn't take long for them to clear it out.

90 seconds later

Sparrow and the others cleared the safe house and Roach heard him say. "All clear squad regroup on me." Sparrow told one of the operatives to start taking pictures and Roach spoke up. "Okay, Sparrow have the team collect everything you can for Operations House Arrest. Names, contacts, places, everything." Sparrow responded. "We're already on it sir. Black Jack will have nowhere to run." Roach responded. "That's the idea. Our extraction chopper is on route now to the SW ETA 5 minutes. Get that Intel. Out." Sparrow told another operative to get on the computer and begin the transfer. He then told the others to get into positions inside the safe house because it's likely that Black Jack would send in reinforcements to attack them. The DSM was connected and the transfer began. Roach came up and spoke. "Black Jack's men are gonna do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer is done. Use your claymores and set them up if you have any left. Defensive positions. Everyone be ready and stay alert." Sparrow spoke up. "Ready to engage." Roach and Black scanned the area and Roach saw vehicles coming and alerted the team. "Sniper Team One to Strike Team be advised we've got enemy vehicles coming in from the NW and to the S. Enemy trucks in 15 seconds." The trucks stopped in specific areas and both Roach and Fox began to engage the enemy as they began to dismount the trucks. The Strike Team engaged as well. Black and Kimbo waited for their chance since they were still scanning the area.

Hostiles were trying to get in and destroy the DSM but they couldn't get inside. Fox and Roach were keeping them out and then Black came up. "RPG team moving in from East." One of the operatives responded. "Roger that, RPG team moving in from the east." Hostiles were coming from a another spot from the east and they didn't know that both Roach and Fox engaged them. Most of them were armed with rocket launches.

Black and Kimbo engaged as well since they were able to see them in their sights. The DSM transfer right now was at 30% and rapidly picking up the pace. Most of the hostiles were down but Roach alerted them. "RPG team approaching from the west." Sparrow responded. "Solid copy, RPG team approaching from the west. More hostiles have arrived and were trying to attack the team from behind. However the claymores that were placed their were taking them out fast and quick. Still Roach engaged them. Black came up. "More troops coming from the south." Both he and Kimbo engaged them.

The strike team were still holding strong and it was going good for them. The transfer was now at 67% and closing in to being done. Roach alerted the team. "30 plus foot mobiles coming in from the North." Roach began to engage the reinforcements. Black started to engage them as well. Heavy resistance was closing in and they meant it. Still the snipers were holding them off, the strike team continued to engage as well.

5 minutes later the DSM finished the transfer and Sparrow collected it. Roach contacted for the helo. "Red Sparrow this is Alpha 6. We got the intel that we need, heading to the LZ. Do you copy, over." The pilot responded. "Roger that Alpha, we're almost at the LZ you better hurry. We're not going to be here all day." Roach told his troops to head for the LZ right now and all of the operatives did what he ordered them to do.

As they all approached the LZ more hostile were coming behind them and they were now picking up the pace. Sparrow and two others returned fire at the hostiles. The helo began to land and the snipers got in first, following them was the strike team. The pilot began to lift off and they all got out of the mountains heading back to Safe House to check back up on the intel.

2 months later

December 12, 10:00 hrs

Corneria

Falco Lombardi a former Star Fox member and Fox's old friend was in Corneria and when he heard about the new Spec. Ops. unit he wanted to see if it was true that his old friend was now part of it. He had searching for him for about 3 weeks now but hasn't found him yet. His luck wasn't that good now. He then saw an armored humvee go by and saw somebody on the top of it manning the .50 cal. He looked closely and saw that it was Fox manning the gun. He was in deep shock that his best friend was an operative and now a hero to the Lylat System. The humvee stopped at a specific spot and the operatives came out. Falco was watching and looking closely to Fox and he sees that he looks more happier then before. He sees the three operatives head inside a building he saw that this was one of their own properties and it had two guards by the door. Falco wanted to go in but he wasn't allowed due to the guards and he asked one of them to let him see Fox. The guard contacted Roach to see if he can give him authorization to enter the place. When Roach and Fox got the word, Fox wanted to see him too. Roach granted the authorization and the guard opened the door for Falco and he walked into the building. The place looked more like a home then a base, but the place had troops and civilians living together. Most of the operatives were dating or married and started a family and they needed a place to stay first before they found their own home in the future. Some of them did start a family and others were expecting. More then 70,000 Spec. Ops soldiers were in the Task Force and it was still rising up fast. Even they had Loyalist as well. Many of Andross' men retaliated and supported the Task Force and gave them intel on what their plans were and it was a big help.

Falco was looking around still and he couldn't find Fox until a voice came behind him. "My apologies, one has to be careful on who is going to come into this place." Falco turned around and saw Roach and Fox and he was stunned. Roach continued on. "I'm pretty sure you know who I am, Mr. Lombardi. I'm Commander Roach. Commanding Officer of both Task Force 221, and to the entire Corneria military fleet." He offered Falco a hand shake and in which he accepted it and they both shook hands and Falco asked him a question about how the Spec. Ops. unit was created. Roach told him that he created it by an authorization by the President and the Pentagon. They placed him in command of it and sent him here to search for more troops and they would send him troops as well that would join from Earth. The Task Force is to defend homes and save lives. Falco seemed to get some what he says but he still doesn't know much about them. Roach asked him if he wanted to join the Spec. Ops. unit. Falco had a very hard time thinking and needed to be alone for a bit and Roach left. Fox stayed and talked to him and told him that this unit is very good and he would be with him no matter what happens in combat. To him it wasn't an easy choice right now but he accepted to join up. Fox called for him and Roach came back and Falco told him that he was going to join as well. It wouldn't take long before Roach got a contact alert that three bounties were on the run together in Corneria. He responded to it and told Fox and Falco to follow him.

They went to an armory on the second floor. Fox and Roach got on their leg holster and got their sidearms. Roach selected his 1911 .45 while Fox pick out the M9. Falco didn't have a weapon to use at all. Roach explained to him about the weapons that they have and how they are much more different the fire arms were then the blasters. He gave him a leg holster and told Falco how to put it on. After Falco got the holster on, he was given a selection on which sidearm he would choose.

He looked at every sidearm and had a hard time which pistol to pick out until he pick up the P226. 12 round mags and decent firepower, Falco went with the P226. They loaded up on ammo and both Fox and Roach were taking smoke and flash bang grenades. Since it was now freezing out Fox gave Falco a thermal sweater which he and Roach were wearing them already but no body armor or vests at all. After that they all headed out and went searching for the bounties.

15 miles from Corneria

Wolf and the others picked up a call about three bounties on the run in Corneria and they were on they way to try and catch them as well. The money was important to them since they needed it for arms supplies and fuel. However they had problem, they didn't exactly know where to search for them at all when they arrived. This was going to tough for Wolf, Leon and Panther to find three guys on the run in the city. They decided to try and blend in with the people to see if they can find them. They do have their pictures with them so they could find them. This was going to be a tough day for them.

Corneria

Roach led both Fox and Falco around a few streets to see if they came by, until Roach got a notice from his comms. The three bounties were only half a klick to East in an alley, all of them are armed and dangerous. He was notified that Wolf and his two buddies were on the way as well to try and catch them before they did. Since they have the location where they are it was going to be easy to find them now and they all ran to the location.

A few minutes later they all arrived at the alley and Roach saw them from distance and they were all talking together. Two of them were Venom criminals, the other was from Kew. Kew was distant planet from Corneria where tons of criminals and bounties would lie there. Fox gave Roach some explanation about it and it wasn't the greatest place to be at and it does need help to get all of it's crimes out of their. It won't be an easy task at all, but it will be accomplished one day.

Roach moved to wall and looked carefully down the alley not to get caught and then told Fox and Falco what they were going to do. Falco would go around to the other side of the alley and cut them off before they would go in. Fox would follow Roach as they move in to intercept them. Roach told Falco to head to the other side of the alley and contact him when he was their. Falco nodded and immediately headed to the other side. Both he and Fox waited until it was time to move in. It took Falco about two minutes to get into position and he contacted Roach that he was ready.

Roach looked down the alley and saw that they were still there and both he and Fox move in and went in carefully. They pulled out their sidearms and continued to get closer to the targets. They got closer to them and they were right near them and one of the saw them and the other two. Roach spoke up. "Don't even think about. You run, we have someone on the other side. Drop your weapons and put your hands up." The three bounties had nowhere to go. Falco came up to them and all three of the operatives aimed their weapons on them and the targets dropped their blasters and placed their hands up. Roach told both Fox and Falco to check them for any intel and then cuff there hands. As the two operatives did that. Roach got a notice that Star Wolf is in Corneria and looking for the bounties as well. They were running out of time. Roach contacted for extraction. "Rhino 2-1 this is Alpha 6 we got the targets. We need extraction at section Foxtrot Lima 362. Do you copy?" 2-1 responded. "Copy that Alpha were on route now ETA 45 seconds." Fox and Falco got some intel from them and they both cuffed up the targets hands, just then they saw the three Wolfens in the air. O' Donnell was now right on top of them and they needed to get out of the area before they were compromised.

A transport truck arrived and they immediately placed them in and they all got in as well. Roach signaled the driver and they were out of the area before Star Wolf could see them. With the bounties in their hands it was a good day for them. Still they had to find Black Jack. Their wasn't much enemy presence around the Lylat system but Roach believes that he has a plan that is going to be used on them and onto the allied forces.

4 months later

April 9 08:00 hrs

Oceans of Corneria

USS Yorktown Cruiser ship

Falco and Fox were out looking at Corneria as they were approaching port. Falco did 3 months of special training and did an excellent job. He received a couple of promotions which ranked him to Sergeant. Black Jack hasn't attacked yet and things were quiet for the Lylat System. Fox and Falco were returning from a trade shipment. Arms supplies and ammunition was sent to Fortuna and Titan. After the capture they did with Roach on the bounties that were in Corneria, the cash that they got was sent to Corneria's new Government that was made 8 months ago. Roach was given 12,000 credits by them and split it with Fox and Falco. The two friends felt that this was the life to be at now. Corneria HQ had a meeting and Roach went to it 3 months ago. He and Peppy made an deal and the others agreed to it. Corneria was now going to have a Navy Fleet, they didn't know what to call it, But Roach named the fleet. He called it the 13th Fleet. As the deal went it. The making of the fleet was underway. The 13th Fleet was still being made today. As the boat docked onto port. Fox and Falco got off and returned to the post. Fox had to leave immediately to go check up on Fara since she was expected to have her son any day or any moment. He got is stuff and told his farewell to Falco and got to his car and drove off.

13 minutes later he arrived at Fara's place and went in. Fara was asleep on the couch and he could see her bloated belly. Fara was well into her sleep, until she woke up and looked at Fox. She smiled and Fox came up with a chair and sat down next to her and the two were having a good time since the time was close for their son to arrive. He's likely to be pilot like Fox, or what he is currently now. Fara asked him to help him up and get the suit case ready and other things ready before the birth that could happen any time.

20 minutes later

Fox finished up the last things that they were going to need and they were done. For now the two could relax again and Fara got on the bed and lied down to get some rest since she hasn't been sleeping that good far the last few months now. Fox decided to let her be for now since it could be awhile still before she starts to have her contractions. Roach gave him all the time he need so he can raise his child until he feels that he's ready to return back for duty. He decided to lie down on the couch and try to get some rest.

13:21 hrs

Fox woke up and sat up on the couch and checked out the time and saw it was nearly 1:30 in the afternoon. He got up and went to see how Fara was doing. When he got to her room and check on her. She was awake and looked at him and said. "My water just broke." When he heard that, it was now time. He came next to Fara and helped her out of the bed and walked her outside to his car. After that he rushed back inside to house and grabbed the things to take with them to Hospital.

It took him less then a minute to get everything and looking the door. He got to the car and placed the things in the back and got in and asked Fara. "How are you holding up, Fara?" She started to feel the contraction and the pain. She responded. "The contractions have started and I'm timing it now. The pain started as well." She was wincing each time the contraction hit and the pain as well. Fox left the place and immediately drove to the hospital which wasn't to far away from where they were.

Fox arrived at Corneria's hospital in 15 minutes and made it near the entrance and one of the doctors came out, he was about to ask what was going on until he saw Fara and noticed that she was going into labor. The doctor immediately called for help and a nurse came out with a wheelchair and they helped Fara out of the car and they got her on the wheel chair and got her inside. Fox drove into a lot and immediately got out getting the things and rushed inside to building to meet up with the doctor that has Fara. This was going to be a long day for Fox and Fara.

90 minutes later

Fara was in her hospital room and was breathing in out from the pain that she was going through and doing a great job so far. Doctors told her and Fox that she is likely to give birth tonight. So this gave her time to practice a bit since it was still a ways away, but closing in very fast.

19:21 hrs

The last few hours have been a waiting game but Fara felt that it was now time. She felt that her son was ready to be born. The doctor and a couple of nurses came in and so did Fox. He was wearing a nurses apron and hat since it's time to begin. This was now the hard part for Fara and it's going to be the painful as well. Fox was going to be by her side no matter what happens.

20 minutes later

After a brutal and painful delivery Fara dd give birth to a son. Both she and Fox were looking at him. He was the most amazing looking son that they have now. He has Fox's fur color, the eyes were hard to determine since Fox and Fara eye colors were nearly the same. He had most of Fox's perspectives from the face and so forth. This was a very happy day for Fox and Fara to see their son now. They both agreed on one name. James Phoenix McCloud, the name would honor both Fox's father, and the Phoenix family as well. James P. McCould was their son's name, both Fox and Fara felt happy about it. Now they would begin their life raising their son to be a great person in the future.

Venom capital

Black Jack and his fellow Generals were making an attack plan and it was going to be a surprise attack to make way for an invasion. He told his men that it could take up to two years for it to be done, before they can attack. They heard about the 13th fleet that was being made and they want to take it down before they try for the invasion of all of the Lylat system. With very little defense that they have they were working on looking for an area to use as place to resupply on ammo and reinforcements. It would still take some time but they would find an area soon. Black Jack wants all of the Lylat System to fall into his hands for his Uncle Andross. It won't be long now for him to do the attack and to make sure that the Lylat System will be united on one banner by him. Andross will be the person that all of Lylat will remember him. Black Jack continued on with his plans since he was stopped by the Task Force. He will be back on the grid really soon.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. I'm having a hard time right now with things at home and I'm going to be working at a restaurant very soon and that will have an effect on my writing. So for now enjoy what I have. The next chapter will go a year and a half later. Fox's is raising his son along with Fara but things are going to happen to them and he will have to return to the Spec Ops unit and get his head in the game. Until then I'll see you around and i won't know if I can get the next part done before August 3rd. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I go once again, going to do another chapter here and I hope I can get another good day to do another one later on but that will depend. Here is the next part and enjoy what I get out this time  
**

* * *

One year later

April 7

Corneria

Fox's son James has grown so much and will be a year old in two days and he never felt this happy at all. Fara can see how happy he is as the two have raised this magnificent kit. He somehow kept their spirits high even in the toughest times. Fox returned to his duty to the Task Force about a week ago and introduced his son to his squad mates, even to Falco and Roach. James smiled and said hi to them. He speaks a few words so far and was walking barley. James was really a great kit so far and is having a good time as well. Fara also can see that James has his father's blood in him. The 13th fleet was nearing completion and it will have about 30 ships together guarding the entire city and watching the skies as well.

On the other side of the Lylat System Sargasso station was now gone. A few months ago Krystal left Star Wolf since she couldn't stand the rumors of being a person to back stab Star Fox and also that she wants to return to be with Fox again. She feels alone and the pain that she gave Fox has now countered back to her, she now is sad and regrets joining Star Wolf. She was on her way back to Corneria in hopes to find Fox and she hopes that she can forgive him for all the suffering that she gave him.

Wolf and Leon were much more different as well. Panther betrayed them and Wolf has created his own Inner Circle. More then 250,000 men joined him and they were criminals from all over the Lylat system and his own followers as well. Panther managed to escape from and attack that Wolf sent to try and take him down, but was wounded and he was flying to Corneria. He knew when he got their he wouldn't have much time to find 221 and give them the intel that he got from Wolf and from Black Jack.

13:21 hrs

Corneria's Ocean

Panther crashed landed into the ocean water near a battleship known as the USS Texas he suffered three blaster shots to the waist and has lost a lot of blood. He was being pulled up by a crane and he saw Roach and Fox. As they got him on board two medics came in and saw Panther on the floor and place rags on his wounds and began to apply pressure on the wounds and Panther spoke out breathing very hard. "Here take... this." He pulled out a drive and papers and Roach took them from and asked him. "How did you get this stuff, and what happen to you?" He responded. "I betrayed them... because Wolf created... an Inner Circle and it's rising fast... Also... Venom is going to... attack the... 13th fleet next year." Fox asked him a question. "What about Krystal is she in trouble?" Panther responded. "She is okay... she left us some months ago... I don't know... where she went... She's okay." Fox was relived that she was fine but the problem was that he didn't know where she could be at now. When Roach heard about the attack he knew that Black Jack was going to be back on the grid soon. Panther spoke up again and said. "You don't have much time... he's going to do... a surprise attack... somewhere on... the city... you... have... to... stop... him... before... it's... too... late." He stopped breathing and he was gone. Panther killed by his own men. Now Wolf was another threat to the Lylat System but much more bigger then before. If it happens then they will be fighting two fronts and try and take them out. Roach contacted Actual and sent them the warning about Venom and Black Jack. Peppy and the others were notified about it and they alerted the 13th fleet as well.

The USS Texas was on route back to the city and the two medics got a body bag and placed Panther in it. He was going to be buried, but they needed to confirm that it was Wolf that caused his death. Until then they had to get ready for anything, if it's true what Panther said, Black Jack must have sent in men to probably do an attack maybe a massacre, but the problem is where is going to happen.

About an hour later the ship returned to port Roach and Fox got off and the two medics were carrying Panther's body to a truck and then they would take him to a facility to investigate his wounds and to confirm that it was Wolf. As they left in the truck, Roach and Fox headed to the Command Post and they needed to gear up immediately.

48 hours later

April 9 10:00 hours

Today is James first birthday and Fox was taking out to the park to see the place where he use to go. Fara was out doing things since her family owns a business and they needed her help from time to time it was hard for her but the deal was that Fox will raise him on his own no matter what happens. Fox took James around telling him everything and he got a small surprise once they return to his home. James was having a nice birthday and he could see that his father was giving him a good birthday so far.

2 hours later

They father and son were back home and Fox set him on the couch and told him to wait their, he headed towards the kitchen and got a small chocolate cake from the fridge and placed a candle on it and lit it up. He took the cake to his son and James sees it and Fox spoke to him. "Happy Birthday son." James looked at the candle as Fox lowered it so that he and James can blow it out and Fox spoke. "Make a wish son, well blow out the candle together." James look at the candle and the he and his dad blew it out together. James was smiling and he hugged his father and Fox hugged him back. They both hugged for a bit and Fox picked him up and took him to the table so he can try out the cake for the first time. He set the cake on the table and got some milk and got a glass and filled it up. He then returned to the table and set James on his lap and got the fork and got and began to get some small pieces and feeding them to James who was enjoying it a lot.

15 minutes later

James enjoyed his cake and was tired for now he was beginning to sleep. Fox took him to his crib and set him down. James got cozy and then fell into his nap. Fox returned to the kitchen and place the cake in the fridge and then cleaned up what ever crumbs were on the table and on the floor. After that he sat down on the couch to take a short break. He was happy but also worried as well, Black Jack was going to attack, but when was it going to happen. For now he could just relax and feel relived that nothing has happened yet but he was ready for anything.

Venom

Black Jack's men were going to head to Corneria to do a surprise attack in 2 months and they had the perfect spot to do the attack and they were going to execute it well. Black Jack wants this war to happen so he can rule all of the Lylat System and be the most powerful leader of all. He then will send out massive air unit to attack the 13th Fleet, once they are down he can begin to pave a way for his invasion. He wants his Uncle Andross' death to be honored by everyone in the Lylat System one he has control of the entire system. For now he continues on with his plans for his surprise attack on Corneria first. He wants to get back on the grid so he can try and take out Fox and the Task Force but they were a very powerful Special Operations Unit. Black Jack got word that they were also known as a Counter Terrorist Unit. Until he can get his hands on Fox and the others, he needs to attack first and he is willing to give it everything he has.

2 months later

June 17 09:21hrs

Corneria

Black Jack hasn't attacked yet, but Task Force 221 was still on high alert. Roach, Redcell and 'JayHawk (a.k.a Falco Lombardi) were at the post looking over the UAV video feed that recently passed through the city. No activity at all it was still quiet. 2 months and nothing at all. But that wouldn't be for long. The attack alarm went off and the three operatives heard this and they knew that it was Black Jack. They instantly geared up. They were wearing civilian clothing shirt and pants, tactical boots, tactical gloves and assault body armor. They got their assault rifles and side arms with them, plus their comms. and headed out.

10 minutes later

The attack was at one of Corneria's malls and it was not good at all. Fara was their and she doesn't know what's happening at all, luckily James wasn't with her. He was with a sitter today. The mall was always filled with many people everyday. Roach and the other arrived at the mall with additional troops. The massacre was going on right now and they needed to get inside now to try and stop them. Roach, armed with an ACR Holographic and his 1911.45. Fox has an M416 ACOG Sight and a G18. Falco has an M4A1 Holographic no fore grip. The three were ready to go in and Roach told his men to lock down the exits and secure the perimeter. The three operatives went in and began to search for the hostiles and try to save as many civilian lives as possible.

As they continued to secure each section of the mall they were getting close to Black Jack's men. The Venom soldiers continued on with the attack killing any civilians that were in sight. Fara was hiding hoping that they would pass by her, but she didn't know what to do. As they were getting closer and closer. She was trembling in fear, she finally made a choice to try make a run for it, but it was a bad choice. One of the hostile's spotted her and fired at her. Fara was hit in the leg and twice in the chest. Fara fell to the floor and couldn't do anything else. Just then they hostiles were taken out. Roach, Fox and Falco came up and Roach spoke out. "All clear. Check for survivors!" Roach, Fox, and Falco were checking to see if their were any survivors. Fara spoke out in a low voice and in pain. "Fox." Fox looked and saw Fara on the ground. He went wide eye and was in shock. He ran towards her and checked on her. She was hit twice in the chest and was hit in the left leg. Fox shouted out. "I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Roach looked and saw him with Fara. He came up next to her and pulled out some bandage patches and places them on her chest wounds to try and stop the bleeding. She was fading away and Roach spoke. "Fox, she's not going to make it. Her vital signs are failing." Fox had tears coming out knowing that Fara wasn't going to live for much longer. Fara spoke out in a low voice. "Fox, it's okay... you remembered... the deal that we did." Fox nodded and Fara continued on in a low voice. "No matter... what happens... you will take care... of our son... You can do this." Fox was looking at her, he was upset and sad that Fara was going to die. Fara spoke out again in a low voice. "Fox can you promise... me this... I don't... want you... to raise James... alone... You have to... raise... him with someone that... you love the most... Promise me." Fara was in tears and Fox looked at her and he responded. "I promise." Fara began to smile and then her eyes were closing and she stopped breathing. Fara was now taken to the other side. Fox burst into tears and he couldn't do anything to save Fara. She was gone and nothing can change that at all. Roach contacted Corneria HQ. "Actual, Alpha 6. Targets are down building is secured. Civilian casualties 1,259. One of the casualties is Fara Phoenix. Continuing search for any more survivors. Out." He walked up to Fox and spoke. "You can stay here if you want. I'm not going to force to to come help us check out the rest of this place." Fox looked at Roach and responded. "Thank you sir, I'm going to stay here until medical extraction arrives." Roach nodded and he told Falco to follow and continued searching for survivors.

On the second floor of the mall. Krystal was hiding, making sure that Fox didn't hear her. When she heard that Fox has a son she felt that her chances were no longer their to try and get him back. But, after hearing that Fara was dead, she now knows that Fox is going to need all the help from her no matter what, but the problem is when? It's going to be a very tough choice for her and she knows that she is running out of time. Krystal loves Fox and she will do anything to get him back.

Venom

The attack was successful enough to kill thousands of civilians and Black Jack was pleased enough, even though his men were now dead in Corneria. With his name back on the grid he is now ready to get phase two into effect in ten months. If it's successful the fleet will be down and the defense on the city wouldn't be as strong. It'll depend on this attack if it succeeds. For now he needed to wait for the right time and day in ten months. Venom will be the dominant one and Black Jack feels that it's their time to rise to be the most powerful leader of all of Lylat.

2 days later

June 19 07:30 hrs

Corneria Cemetery

Fox has James in his arms and they were at the cemetery walking behind Fara's casket as she was being taken to her burial sight. Along with Fox was Roach, Falco, Fara's family and friends. Fox, Falco and Roach were in their uniform since it was a funeral that they were attending. James was crying but he kept it quit so he wouldn't be too loud. Yesterday Fox told his son that his mom was now gone, James instantly hugged his father and began to cry when he heard what happen. He was young but was understanding very fast. He felt the pain that he and his dad are going to go threw everyday for a very long time. The ceremony of Fara was going to commence very soon and this was going to be very tough for Fox and James to see that somebody that was mother, and somebody that Fox trusted. As everyone got into their seats Roach and the Pastor were up front looking at everyone and the Funeral began.

2 hours later

Roach was saying the last words. "She leaves behind family, friends, an amazing son, and a great city." Fara's family came up and they paid respects to her as most were crying and then Fox walked up to pay his respect as well, he then picked up James and he placed his little hand on the coffin and then hugged his father really tightly. The ceremony was done and the others walked out from the area. Fox met up with Fara's family and they hugged him and his child. The other people hugged him and son, plus Fara's family. After that Fox took James back to his vehicle and they went home.

10:10 hrs

Fox was sitting on the couch and James was at his room taking a nap. Fara's family allowed him to take half of her stuff while they took the other half. Roach gave Fox all the time he needed to be with his son, but Fox told him that he will return to duty in 2 weeks. He then got up and checked out the things that Fara owned. Their were some images of the time they were together when they reunited together, he was smiling at the pictures that they took together and they looked happy, but then he pulled out a rectangle box and it had a note on it. Fox opened it up and it read. 'Hi Fox, if you find this then you should know that I got this for you. No matter what happens to me when I'm gone, I'll always know that you gave me a wonderful life even when we separated a long time ago. Take this tag. I'm sure it will keep your hopes high for the rest of your life. Fara' After he read the note he opened the box and it was a dog tag that had a chain. He looked at it. The tag has Fara's full name and something below it. 'Your a wonder father Fox.' Fox smiled and had tears coming out He took the chain off the tag and then got his dog tags off his neck and disconnected the chain and placed the tag through the chain and then connected it. He then placed his dog tags back around his neck. He continued to look through the boxes for about another hour before taking a breather.

Fox may have lost Fara but he has hopes that something good is going to happen soon and when it does, he hopes that he will be ready for it. He may have is two weeks to himself but he knows that he will avenge her death no matter what it takes.

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter done. Now that I work it won't be easy to update new chapters. As usual enjoy what I have so far, because bigger things are going to begin soon. Stay on the look out for it. Until then, take care. Signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is having a great time so far. All the students have returned to school and College has once again started. The University students have returned as well. Me, well I'm taking this semester off because I work at a restaurant, it would have been complicated for me at the start, but I will return to College for the Spring Semester. Here is the next part. Wish me luck.**

* * *

2 months later

August 12

After the terrible attack on the mall which had more then 2,000 civilians killed by Venom Forces, Corneria got additional forces by their allies. Also the U.S Army Rangers arrived as well since they were one of greatest military units in the U.S. The 13th Fleet was complete, and it had 25 ships. 3 were aircraft carries that would be out of harms way from the attack. The rest were battleships, destroyers, cruisers, frigates, and large patrol vessels. If all goes well and the attack is stopped. Black Jack would go into hiding leaving Venom for sometime. Each ship had dual .50 cal machine guns on the side. 25 mm aircraft guns on the front and on the back. .50 cal machine guns near the aircraft guns. Plus 40mm guns.

Fox returned to duty while he left his son with his Fara's parents. Fara's family agreed to watch him since he was family. Things were much more different then before but it wasn't over yet.

8 months later

April 19, 07:00 hrs

Near Corneria's Harbor

Fox was on board one of the fleet's ships along with Roach and Falco. They were on a cruiser and they felt that the attack was today. The fleet was on high alert and their radars were scanning up in the sky checking to see if their were any enemy air crafts coming at them. Their wasn't anything yet. Fox was thinking about his son since he turned 2 years old a couple of days ago. He has grown so much and he looks more like his father each day. With things in a tight situation Fox has loose ends to tie up still.

Harbor

Krystal was looking out at the fleet and she could see all the ships that were spread around the ocean. She was searching for Fox with her telepath abilities but wasn't getting any luck, until she found his presence on a cruiser that was very close to the harbor and she could see him. Fox doesn't even know that Krystal was in his mind right now. She looked at Fox and could see him in sand digital uniform, sand tactical boots and a tan body armor. She picked up Falco and Roach as well. They were wearing the same thing and she spoke to Fox if he was with her right now. "Be careful Fox." She continued to look on from the harbor.

Cruiser Hammer Head

Roach, Fox, and Falco were all set and ready. They had belts of M249 SAW ammo around their necks and were armed with M249 SAWs. Roach then got a contact by Peppy and he spoke. "Were picking up enemy air crafts coming in. It's Venom, more then 350 of them coming in. Get ready." The ships alarms started to go off and every single personal was ready to go. The three operatives ran to the .50 cal turrets and took up positions with them. Roach contacted the fleet. "All ships be advised. Black Jack's air attack is here and is on route to us as we speak. Be ready for anything that can happen. Work together and stay alive. We have big fight coming our ready don't give up."

The enemy aircrafts flew closer but they didn't know that they were fallen into the fleet's trap. Venom air crafts had bombers, water torpedoes, and fighters. As they got closer, the guns on the ships opened fire and they were taking down the attackers very fast.

Fox opened fire on one of the enemy air crafts taking it down. More were on the way but the air was filled with 25mm rounds whizzing by and hitting any air craft and destroying it with a few hits. Roach and Falco were engaging fighters that were trying to attack the ship's crew. The attack still continued on and it showed no signs of stopping for a while. Venom's air attack was beginning to fall apart. They were not getting any hits to the fleet at all. Roach took out three more enemy arwings and hit another one that had a bomb on it. The bomb exploded taking out two other arwings that were flying near it, this was becoming a terrible blow to Venom. Roach got off the turret and asked on of the crew to take his place and he told Fox and Falco to keep engaging air crafts while he makes a run to the other side and see how it's progress is going. They nod and Roach picked up his M249 SAW and ran off.

Roach was making a run for the other side of the cruiser and encountered a couple of recruit shipmates hiding for cover and he ran up to them and shouted out. "Get up, get up you cowards! Get out their fight!" They all got up and ran up to the turrets and started to fight along with their brothers in arms. Roach contacted Fox saying that he'll need him when he gives him another call. As Roach reached the other side of the ship he saw more enemy arwings coming at them and notified the fleet. "All ships be advised more enemy air crafts are on route to our location. This has to be the last assault that they have. Hit them with everything you got." Roach contacted Fox to come assist him on the other side. It took him a little bit of time to reach the other side and assist his Commanding Officer taking down any arwing that flew past their sector.

3 hours later

The remaining Venom survivors left the city realizing that they were no match for the 13th fleet. Venom lost almost all of it's best fighters in this attack leaving only 70 of their arwings left. Black Jack wasn't going to be pleased for this at all. Once he gets word of this failure he will likely go into hiding from another place. He's likely not going to stay in Venom for long.

Their were no casualties on Corneria's side at least. For now everything was quite and Fox looked on. He looked at Roach who was looking over the city and sees that his CO is a great person. Fox spoke to him. "I'm glad that your a great friend sir." Roach responded. "It's not going to be about that always Fox, but yeah I'm glad as well. We still have a lot more to do. This war is not over. Not by a long shot." Fox nodded and knows that they have a much more bigger assignment that is coming very soon.

Venom

Black Jack was enraged that his attack failed. He shouted out. "How can this happen! I had it perfectly planned!" He didn't know that Panther got this info and gave it to TF 221 and they stopped his attack. He realized that he was vulnerable to being killed by them and he knows that he has to go into hiding. He made a safe house that used to be a school campus at Katina in the mountains where it's the only green place around that he can use to hide for the time being. He knows that they would come to the location and try and take him down. He started to set up another plan just in case if their going to find him at Katina. He notified his other followers and some would join him to protect their leader. He gathered his things from his Command Center and headed out.

Corneria Harbor

Hammer Head returned to port to refuel and rearm and so did the rest of the fleet. This was a success for Corneria to hold off the attack at their home planet but it was far from over. As Roach, Fox, and Falco got off the boat they arrived at one of the benches and sat down they talked for a bit since their wasn't much to do. After that Falco left the area saying that he wanted to head home to rest for now. Fox and Roach were still looking at the ocean until Fox felt a paper underneath the seat and he looked it. The paper was fold up and it had his name on it. He opened it up and it read. 'Hi Fox. I'm sure your wondering who this is. I know that you are part of a Counter Terrorist Unit and I see that you have a much more different attitude then before. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving you when I joined Star Wolf. I regret hurting you and I wish that I can take it all back. I know as well that you have a son and I'm a bit jealous, but I'm also sorry that Fara is gone. She was a good person and I hope that you can forgive me. I still love you Fox. When the time comes I'll come see you. Leave a note on the bench if you want so that I can read it when I come by tonight. Krystal.' Fox was shocked in what it read he knew that this was his only shot to leaver her a message since she would come by the bench again tonight. He had a piece of paper on him and a pen on him and began to write down what he wanted Krystal to read.

After completing his message for Krystal he taped underneath the bench and both he and Roach left the area. They still had work to do and they had to find Black Jack as well. They both left the harbor and returned to HQ to give the details on the attack.

20:21 hrs

Corneria Harbor

It was late at night but, Krystal arrived at the bench and got the note that Fox left for her. She opened it up and read it. After reading it she knows that Fox was sorry as well for kicking her off the team. He will wait until the time is right. Krystal knows what she will do, but she is going to follow Fox for a little while more to see how he's doing.

6 days later

August 18 09:00 hrs

Titan Safe House

Fox, Falco, and Roach along with other operatives were making plans since they were searching for Black Jack. Roach got word that a Spec. Ops. Unit known as Delta Force was coming to assist them only two Delta operatives would accompany them. Delta Force was one of the highest Special Operating Units every, a bit more better then the Rangers. The whereabouts of Black Jack were unknown still and it was frustrating work to find him. Sooner or later they will get a location on where he could be hiding now. Intel says that he left Venom and is not their right now. He knows that his attack failed when he tried to take down the fleet.

A recon drone six days ago spotted Venom ships leaving Venom and tracked how far they left the planet. It couldn't follow them at all. So this was going to be hard for them to make the search. Roach spoke. "I'm sending word to our allies on where Black Jack could have gone. If they have seen his ships they must know where he could of gone." He left the room while the others were checking up on maps and other planets that Black Jack could have gone.

The search still continued on and it was very tough for Fox and the others.

2 months later

October 15, 08:30 hrs

Titan Safe House

Roach had valuable intel that needed to be told to his team and he needed to tell them immediately. He got a location on where Black Jack was at and it was important. Fox, Falco and two others arrived and so did the two delta operatives. He got the info on the wall and the images as well and began to speak. "As you all know we have been searching for our High Value Target, Black Jack. He has been found at Katina, in the mountains. It was confirmed back then that Katina used to populate people before it became an outpost in the desert. In the mountains of Katina it was forest terrain, and some how it's still around today. A couple of our allies spotted Venom ships that were on route to Katina and a UAV Recon drone found an abandoned school. The school has multiple barracks and Black Jack must be using it for a safe house. It's confirmed that he is their and we have an opportunity to try and take him down. Their are multiple ways that we can do this to try and take him down." They began to plan out what they were going to do once they head for Katina and it was really tough in knowing what they were going to do.

2 hours later

It took awhile but they had a plan ready to use when they were ready to do the mission later on. They were going to need air support for it and extraction. If all goes well they would have a chance to do an early invasion on Venom and try to take the capital away from Black Jack's grasp.

The operatives left the room while Roach continued to look at the intel and seeing that this could be their only chance to try and take down what's left of Andross' men. Once they go to Katina, they can hope that peace will soon return to all of the Lylat System. For what they have now right now. It was a low chance that they would get him. For now they couldn't attack yet. Roach needed to get air support plus extraction and it could be awhile before they could do the mission but word was that they would let them do the mission in 3 months. They needed to train for this. Fox and his close friend Falco were chatting having a good time for now but they knew that this was a dangerous mission that could cost them their lives, they were nervous. At least they were heroes of the Lylat System.

For now they had to get ready for it. It was going to be a long three months.

3 months later

January 7, 09:21 hrs

24 hours before Operation Black Jack

Corneria

Task Force 221 Training Grounds

Fox, Falco, Roach, the two operatives, and the delta operatives were finishing up their training since tomorrow they were going to Katina to do the mission. Roach got air support, an AC-130 will be helping them out. The AC-130 has 25mm mini gun explosive rounds, 40mm gun, and 105mm gun. The 105 round was the biggest round and had a decent explosion radius and it can be your worst nightmare. Extraction would be an Osprey that will get them out after they go past the forest tree line. They had everything ready to go and they were ready to go to Katina.

After finishing up the training they returned to barracks to get clean and get into their combat uniform.

Their ship was waiting for them since they had to take the gear that they only need plus their weapons and ammo even their body armor.

They got everything that they need and headed towards the ship and got inside and they flew off heading to Katina. They wouldn't get their until the end of the day.

Katina Outpost/Safe House 21:23 hrs

They arrived at the safe house and settled in for now since they had a little bit of time before they needed to get some rest before the early morning. The got to their rooms and then placed their gear and things on their tables before returning to the other room and Roach was their and he spoke. "We have little time for this so I'll make this quick. We know where were going to be once be begin Operation Black Jack. The Recon Drone spotted the enemy presence and it changes every day so tomorrow will be our opportunity. You know where we are assigned and you know what to do. We've trained for this and well be ready for it." They nodded and Roach dismissed them and they all went to their rooms for some sleep. Fox was looking at the ceiling for a bit while he was lying down trying to get some sleep. He mind was thinking of something else mostly about back then before he became a Spec. Ops. Operative. The good old times when Krystal was around before he kicked her off the team. He remembers nearly everything before that vary day that he regrets doing. He kicked Krystal off the team for her safety and she was in tears. He didn't mean to hurt her at all, he thought that she would understand what he was trying to do, but it looked like she thought that it was something else. Then she was gone. Fox wasn't happy about it and he tried everything to get her back but all failed. He wasn't himself for a while until Roach came in and helped him out. Now he sees that he has a new life and a second chance to change what ever he did. Krystal was looking for him and she will come to him or he will go to her once they meet, but it would be some time before they meet once again. He finally falls to sleep and had a smile on his face.

( **This part of the story will have a mystery at the end and it will be told on the next chapter or so.)**

January 8, 07:30 hrs

Katina mountains, Near the target area

"Operation Black Jack is ago mission is kill or capture. I repeat kill or capture." The AC-130 pilot spoke to the operatives down below and was on orbit over the abandoned school and Roach's team was in the high ground armed and ready. Roach had an M4A1 Grenadier/w Holographic secondary is his 1911.45. Fox had an M16A3 ACOG sight his secondary is the 1911.45. Falco had a G36C ACOG sight secondary is the P226. One of the operatives called 'Ozone' is a U.S Army solider transferred to the Task Force has a M4A1 Grenadier his secondary is the M9. The other operative called 'Metro' Ex-Spetsnaz now working for the Task Force is a tough soldier that they had. He had a SCAR-L Reddot sight secondary is the M9. The team had a woodland digital uniform, assault body armor, woodland helmets, tactical gloves, and tan tactical boots. They were moving through the tall grass until Roach contacted the Delta operatives and the pilot. "221 is moving to stand by positions. They all crouched down waiting for their signal to advance and on the hills not to far from the school the two delta operatives 'Nomad,' and 'Grizzly' were watching the area. They were in a multi camo uniform and assault body armor, tan boots, tan tactical gloves, and tan helmets. Nomad was looking through the binoculars while Grizzly was in a green ghille suit with a Beretta .50 cal scoped deployed checking for any targets to kill. Nomad contacted the pilot. "We count four targets patrolling the roofs of the east and west barracks." Grizzly adjusted his scope and Nomad spoke. "Targets are locked in. Delta ready to engage, over." Four hostiles on the roofs were patrolling the perimeter armed with blaster rifles. The pilot responded. "Copy Delta your free to engage." Nomad spoke to Grizzly. "Fire. Fire. Fire." Grizzly fired and hit one of the hostiles in the head and did it again on the second one. He fired again on the third but the last one was alerted and Nomad spoke. One of the nest's has been disturbed. Red Bird 2-1 your clear to engage the playground." The pilot heard this and responded. "Red Bird 2-1 is moving in light em up." The 25mm and 40mm guns fired and it took out Venom soldiers that were running through the playground. The T.V operator spoke. "Good kill, good kill." The other buildings were alerted and were all arming up. One of the buildings had it's troops firing blind and the T.V operator spoke. "Smoke that building." The gunner fired a 105mm round and it destroyed the building and taking out the hostiles the gunner spoke and contacted 221. "Ka Boom. 221 We got you covered, go have some fun." The T.V spotted the flashing beacons and they were all running to the first building. They already had a location where Black Jack is at and they were going to get him by surprise. As they approached one of the building a hostile spotted them and shouted out but was hit in the head by Fox. They stopped by the corner and Roach contacted the AC-130. "Red Bird 2-1 fire on the west barracks." The gunner responded. "You got it." 40mm rounds came down and hit the barracks destroying it. Roach took a peak around the gunner and about 5 hostiles were their and fired at him, he quickly pulled back. Ozone moved a bit to the left and fired an M203 and it hit the wall taking out all five hostiles and they all began to advance to the target building. Roach contacted the gunner. "Red Bird 2-1 give us an entrance." Another 40mm round hit the front door taking out any hostiles with it and the team moved in. They got in and got by the wall near a door and Falco pulled out a frag and pulled the pin on it and spoke. "Frag out." He threw it in and some hostiles were shouting out and the grenade went off and one flew next to them and Fox fired two rounds at him. Metro moved up and so did Fox and Metro spoke out looking to the right door. "Clear right." He saw another hostile and hit him and then another one and looked at the door way and said. "Door way, clear." The team moved up going through a hall way and it had multiple hostiles and they were clearing each room out one by one.

As they got close to the target room Falco placed a breaching charge on the wall and got out of the way. Roach notified the AC-130 and the Delta operatives. "221 has arrived." The charge went off and Roach got out a 9 banger flash bang and pulled the pin and shouted out. "9 banger." He threw it into the breach and then it went off blinding anyone that was in the room. Roach and Fox aimed their weapons and took out three hostiles and they went down. Falco checked the bodies and shot one of them and then spoke. "All clear." The other walked in and Roach contacted Actual. "221 has arrived at target, their no sign of Black Jack. I repeat, their is no sign of Black Jack." Actual responded. "Copy that 221 collect any intel you can. If he's not there, find out where he's going." Fox was looking at the wall with images and news report paper. He spoke to Roach. "Sir, you need to see this." Roach looks and Fox continued on. "He's targeting Alpha 6." Underneath a table was a charge and it was ready to go off and Roach heard it and shouted out. Bomb! Get down!" They all got down and the charge went off.

5 minutes later

The team was running heading towards the LZ at an open terrain with the Delta operatives and Roach contacted the Red Bird 2-1. "221 approaching evac point. Requesting danger close fire." Multiple hostiles were coming at them and they were in trouble. The pilot responded. "Solid copy 221, we got you covered." The gunners fired the 25mm and the 40mm guns taking out as many hostiles as they can giving them as much breathing room as possible but they were running low on fuel and they alerted the team. "221 were bingo on fuel, we can't give out any more support your on your own." Roach shouted out. "Keep moving!" Grizzly and Nomad were armed with M4A1's Reddot sight with Fore grip. Grizzly fired on the ridge to the left where more hostile were coming in. He took out one of them but another had an RPG and fired. The missle hit the dirt near Falco taking him down. He went down and then Nomad shouted out. "Covering Fire!" They all turned around returning fire on the hostiles trying to hold them back Nomad got to Falco and shouted to Ozone and he came up. The got a hold of Falco and Nomad spoke. "Pull." Their extraction chopper arrived and was landing and the team began to move back engaging hostiles still. As the Osprey landed, it lowered the hatch and the team began to get in. All seven operatives got in and two of them engaged hostiles trying to prevent them from getting close and the pilot began to close the hatch and pulled out from the area and the mission was done. Falco had a scar through his left eye down to his cheek. He was lucky that it didn't hit him in the eye. He did cough out some blood but it wasn't too sever. The mission was a success but also a failure. Black Jack wasn't their, he some how was watching from a camera that the team didn't notice at all. He tried to take them all out but it was a fail for him. Roach and Fox know that Black Jack will be coming for them and they knew that they will get him next time. The Osprey flew out of the area and returned to the Outpost. This war was far from over.

* * *

 **Done with this part but I still have more ideas to throw out. I got some bad news. I'm going to lose the internet, I don't know when it's going to happen. Still, I will find a way to continue to upload my stories. Take care every one and have a Happy Labor Day. Signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Busy, busy, busy. Well I'm here and going to continue on with this story. I don't have much time as I use too, but that won't slow me down at all. Still I'm going to get this next part done no matter what. Hope you all like it?**

* * *

24 hours after Operation Black Jack

January 9, 10:00 hrs

Corneria Safe House

After the operation in Katina that was a success and a failure. The team returned to Corneria with intel on his next moves and this was important now. Falco was taken to the Hospital to get his scar checked on and to confirm that their was no damage to the eye. Fox brought James with him to the safe house and he had him in his room while Fox was with Roach checking on the intel that they got. Black Jack had other places that he is willing to attack, but with the intel that they captured back at Titian it was more then enough to try and stop his attacks. They also got images where their was some oil rigs in Titian that they were using them as resupply stations and it was active. Before they could go for the oil rigs they had a couple of assignments to do to try and reach that area. They got word after the massacre on Corneria's mall that the weapons that the Venom forces used were from some one else. They got intel on where the weapons came from and who sold them. An arms dealer somewhere in Fortuna in militia territory. If the militia are protecting him he must have a right hand man. The name of the arms dealer is Victor Cobra a light grey lizard that is a former Titian operative that was discharged for criminal acts on supporting Venom during it's last invasion. If the weapons that they used were dangerous, it could effect the entire Lylat System and the war. During the search for Black Jack back in Katina. Roach knew that a bomb would have been planted somewhere and it could have been a tragic for the squad to not survive it but he knew that it would happen.

24 hours earlier

After the bomb incident

Katina

The squad was in heavy shock and coughing. Thankfully the flak uniform saved their lives. The flak uniform was made 2 months ago and it was tested. It worked really well to protect from shrapnel and from the explosion. They placed the flak on the uniform to try and protect the soldiers if they ever were searching for IEDs. The team started to get up and to see if they were okay. The flak worked like a charm, but Roach was contacted by the AC-130 pilot. "221, were picking in up multiple hostiles heading your way. You need to move to the LZ now." Roach responded. "Roger that. Squad, let's go their coming at right at us and it doesn't sound good at all." They left the room and headed for the Landing Zone.

Present day

At least they all got out alive with no casualties at all. For now they had to continue the search, with a big lead they have a chance to get info from the arms dealer when they had the clearance to do the search in Fortuna. It may take some time but it won't matter at all once they get the chance to find Victor and get what ever he knows about Black Jack and what his next move is. Then they will go after the oil rigs to try and stop is flow of supplies and what else he has. This was going to be a big assignment and it will be a tough one to try and get Black Jack. Fox then spoke and knew Black Jack's real name. "I knew who Black Jack is now. It's Andrew Oikonny, the nephew of Andross. He want's revenge on us. I thought that he died when the Aparoid took him down, but he somehow survived and is back again." Roach nodded and knew that they have to stop Oikonny no mater what the cost is. Fox had a couple of images of him and handed them to Roach and they began setting up other images and words that had clues to what his next moves and attacks were. It was also confirmed that Andross has a grandson named Dash Bowman he is the second cousin of Andrew Oikonny and is second in Command of Venom's forces. It's unknown how he became hostile, but they needed to try and stop him as well. Plus Wolf's inner circle has expanded and now is using Fachina as an Airbase to have most of it's Wolfens are their. They had a fuel station and the base must be taken down before they can continue the search for Oikonny. Only Roach and Fox were going to Fachina. The location was some where up in the glacier mountains. Once the base was down the can look for the arms dealer. They had everything that they needed and it will be ready once they get the approval in 2 or 3 months. After going through the intel Fox returned to his room and saw James napping right now. He got on the bed and lied down, his son woke up and looked, he saw his father and crawled up to him and Fox placed him on his chest and James returned to his nap. Fox held on to him as he was napping and was started to doze off as well. Fox began to dream about the time the he was in his first days of training of joining TF221

Flashback

April 18 10:21 hrs

Task Force Training Facility

Corneria

Fox was practicing on how to do a hostage rescue mission and it wasn't easy for him. He was taken down a couple of times by Lieutenant Adam 'Nomad' Becker an S.A.S operative and now a TF member he spoke to Fox who was on the ground. "Sloppy Redcell. Your a deadman. Rest. Your getting better but you still, no excuse for watching your back. Best weapon you have it the one between your ears use it." Roach came in on jeep and then walked up to Adam. Adam spoke. "He's gotten better sir, still doesn't watch his six though." Roach spoke. "Well at least he's learning very quickly. How's he doing?" Adam responded. "He's a work in progress." Roach spoke. "Well keep working on him, he's going to be a great operative." He looks at Fox and speaks. "It's been very tough for you to lose someone you love, and it's a sad day indeed when she doesn't realize the mistake she made. Jump in I'll give you the tour." Adam and Fox followed Roach to the jeep and Roach got on the passenger side while Fox and Adam took the back. The driver drove off and they were out of the training facility and were heading to the armory to restock and rearm so Fox can do the target training test. Adam contacted one of the operatives. "Knight were bringing Redcell over to the armory get hostage training test prep for another run." 'Knight' responded. "You got it Lieutenant." The were passing through some buildings that had operatives and trainees. Roach spoke. "What your seeing is our technology or our Modern Era. Task Force 221 is young but has gotten a big reputation for saving thousands of lives every week. We can save up to about 1 million civilians in about a year. For what we do, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians we use precision." The gates opened and the driver went through. Fox saw Tanks passing by and helos flying over. Roach continued on. "For us we don't use power to corrupt people. We are soldiers that fight to give freedom to those that are in need of it. For many it's a second chance at life." They were approaching the armory and the driver stopped. Fox was about to get off until Roach spoke. "Fox." He turned and looked at him. Roach continued on. "I know your not in this for the money. You remind me a lot of an old friend that way. Now go get prepped up." He nodded and both he and Adam got of the jeep and the drive left with Roach.

End of flashback

Corneria City

Krystal was walking around and seeing how Corneria is now thriving thanks to TF 221. The time was getting closer each day and she knew that once it does she will be with Fox no matter what. She approached a bench and sat down. She entered Fox's mind from distance and could see that he was asleep with his son. Somehow she was smiling at this. She knew that he was doing an excellent job in raising his son, but she heard about the promise he made with Fara before she died. She can still here it from time to time and it was also making her cry at times the she hears it. It pains her to see that Fox has to suffer everyday that he lost someone that was close to him. She is going to help him no matter what. She then was looking at the safe house that was in distance from the city. She knows that Fox is their right now but not for much longer. She can tell that they were going to do a mission and this one she believes will last a little while. She stands up and returns to her place that she was renting out for now.

2 months later

March 12, Day 1 09:12 hrs

Fachina Mountains

Roach and Fox were on the cliff sides of the ice mountains of Fachina and were very high up. They were on a ledge of the cliff and Roach spoke. "Breaks over Redcell let's go." They were moving to the right. They were wearing Grey thermal jackets, thermal tactical gloves, acu camo pants, sand tactical boots, snow pick climbing shoes, and ice picks. They had assault body armor. Roach had on his tan balaclava and a grey hood on his head. Fox was just wearing a grey bennie. Roach was armed with and M14 EBR Silenced Scope and also had a thermal scope, secondary was his 1911.45 Silenced . Fox was armed with ACR Red dot sight Heartbeat sensor with Silencer his secondary was the USP .45 Silenced. They reached a area where they could possibly climb up the mountain. Roach spoke. "Stay here and spot me, wait for my go." He got out the ice climbing picks and began to climb up and checking how strong the ice is. The ice is strong and good enough to climb, Roach spoke out to Fox. "Alright the ice is good, follow me." Fox pulled how his ice picks and began to climb up the mountain. As they continued to climb up the mountain side a Wolfen flew above them and pass right by them. They continued up and reached the a flat area and their was a jump point to the right and Roach spoke. "Good luck mate, I'll see you on the far side." Roach ran and then jumped using his ice climbing picks to hit the ice mountain on the other side. Fox then runs and jumps he hits his picks on the ice but was slipping. Roach heard this and shouted out. "Hold on! Don't let go!" Fox hit the edge and lost grip on the left pick and was going to lose the right one any second. He places his left hand on the right one and tries to pull himself up but the pick comes off and some how Roach got hold of him just in the nick of time and Roach was gripping his pick shoes on the wall ice to keep him from falling he the tosses Fox up so he can start climbing up. Fox managed to begin the climb up and so did Roach. The reach the top and it was done. They finished climbing up the mountain and were near the base. The placed their ice picks away and pulled out their weapons. The moved up going up to small ledges and then stopped and Roach contacted Fox. "Redcell check your Heartbeat Sensor." He opened it up and Roach continued on. "You should be able to see me on the scope. That blue dot is me. Any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots." The both began to move up and they were crouching. They both moved up going North and they were next to a landing strip and just then another Wolfen landed. As they moved up they saw two hostiles and Roach spoke. "Redcell these muppets have no idea that we are here, let's take this nice and slow. You take the one on the left." The stopped and aimed and Roach spoke. "On three. One. Two. Three." The both fired and took them out. Roach spoke. "Nice job." The both moved up and took the right side and some how the snow storm started to come in. Roach spoke. "Storm's brewing up." They continued to move up into the blizzard and their was a small ridge and Roach spoke. "Let's split up I'll use the thermal scope and provide overwatch from this ridge. Use the cover of the storm to enter the base. You'll be a ghost in this blizzard, so the guards won't see you until your very close. Keep an eye on your heartbeat sensor. Good luck." Roach climbed up the ridge and set up overwatch and changed the scope on his M14 EBR for the Thermal scope. Fox moved up into the base and the heartbeat sensor was picking up contacts letting him know where he needs to go. For him it was best to try and avoid the patrols. The mission was to destroy the Fuel depot and head for the extraction point to the East. Roach tapped into the enemies comms and contacted Fox. "Alright I've tapped into their comms. Head South East and plant a C4 at the fueling station. If we get compromised we may need to go to Plan B." Fox continued to move up as Roach continued to do overwatch and was able to see with the thermal scope and saw a couple of hostiles that were heading right into Fox's path and Roach contacted him. "Got two contacts. "I'll take care of them." He fired and took them both out. Fox continued to move up. He was approaching another runway and Roach contacted him. "Hold up. I'm seeing some activity on the runway. Looks like 20 plus foot mobiles heading your way." He quickly made a run for it and arrived at the fueling station. Roach contacted Fox. "That's the fueling station. You found it." Fox placed the C4 charge on the fuel station. Just then Roach picked up something on a hanger and contacted Fox. I'm picking up something on the hanger standby." He looked at the hanger from distance and picked something up. "Got it. Looks like their is some intel and some thing that they don't want us to see, it's on the far hanger. Race you their oscar mike. Out." Fox turned around and followed to the path to the hanger and was avoiding the patrols. He reached the far hanger and went to the back and Roach was their and he was no longer using his M14 EBR, he now had an AK47. Roach spoke. "Took the scenic eh? Let's go." The blizzard passed through and the visibility improved. Roach opened the back door and they both went in. They went down a hallway and got to the Hanger and Roach saw a satellite in construction Roach spoke to Fox. "Go upstairs and look for the intel." Fox did what he was told and went upstairs, he entered the offices and saw some documents and gathered them. Just then the hanger doors opened. Roach contacted Fox. "Redcell I've been compromised keep a low profile and hold your fire." Fox returned to the door and then the loud speaker came out saying. "This is Major Stalker, come out with your hands up!" Fox crouched and looked through a small open from the wooden boxes and saw about 10 plus hostiles that were all aiming at Roach and he has his hands up. The Major spoke out on the speaker. "You have five seconds to comply." Roach contacted Fox. "Redcell go to Plan B." The Major began the count down. "Five!" Fox pulled out the detonator. "Four." Fox activated the C4 and it destroyed the fuel depot. All the hostiles turned around to see what exploded. Roach pulled out the 1911 and fired at them and so did Fox. He engaged as well and they took out all of them. More hostiles were on their way and they need to get out now. Roach shouted out to Fox. "Stay close and hug the walls, well us their vehicles for cover and cross the tarmac to the SouthEast!" They both engaged and took out as many hostiles as possible but a LandMaster Tank was heading their way and they need to get out of their. Roach shouted out. "Redcell follow me let's go!" They both began to run to the right and engaged O' Donnell's men and more were coming in. Roach and Fox reached concrete walls for cover and engaged hostiles clearing a path for them to move up. Additional explosions went off. Wolfens were being destroyed since some were connected to the pumps and were refueling. The Wolfens that were destroyed took out any of O' Donnell's men with them. Roach and Fox moved up and were now crossing the runway. They still engaged hostiles and were approaching the LZ and Roach contacted the chopper. "Kilo 3-1 were approaching the exile point it might get hot once you arrive be ready for pick. Do you copy?" The pilot responded. "Alpha 6, roger that were 3 minutes out from the location. Out." They picked up the pace and cleared the path to the landing zone. They ran and hit ridge and slid down to the landing zone. The chopper arrived and it landed and both Fox and Roach got in and the helo lifted off and they were out of the area. The mission is now complete.

Day 2 08:21 hrs

Titian Safe House

Roach was speaking to his squad. "Many of you know need to know that we are on a 7 day mission and it's going to be non stop. We are here in Titian for a reason, were here to capture Cobra. He has intel on Andrew and he may on Wolf as well. Objective is to search for him near militia territory. I will have two of you with me in a vehicle will the other two will follow Black's lead on foot. Civilians will be present in the area but they will know us. The militia will be looking for Cobra's right hand man. He is a dark grey mouse and it's possible that he will be out tomorrow and the militia will send a small team to get him before us and we need to follow the team to get to Cobra's right hand man." The team didn't say anything at all but they knew what they were going to do. Until then they needed to wait for tomorrow and this was going to be a tough assignment. Fox was ready and so was the squad.

* * *

 **Took me a while to get this done. Sorry about that. Don't really have much to say. Enjoy what's up right now and i'll get to work on the next part soon. Signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. These next parts are going to be a 7 day mission the date will be unknown but you guys should be able to remember the date that also said Day 1. If not go back to the last chapter and look. Any way here is the next part. Enjoy.**

* * *

High Value Target Takedown

Day 3 14:11 hrs

Titian

Roach, Fox and, another Operative were in a black Mercedes following a van. They were wearing mostly civilian clothing shirt, and pants, tactical gloves, assault body armor and tactical boots. Black's team was wearing the same thing as well. Roach had on his tan balaclava and a tan Spec. Ops. hat that has the U.S flag patch. He had his head set comms on and the others were wearing their ear piece comms. Roach contacted Black. "Black the plates are a match." Black responded. "Copy. Any signs of Cobra's right hand man?" Roach responded. "Negative. They stopped twice already, no sign of him." The van pulled over and the operative pulled over as well and Roach continued on. "Wait they stopped again. Standby." The door of the van opened and two militia came out. Inside a building on the right a dark grey mouse came out wearing a blue shirt, grey shorts and running shoes. Roach contacted Black. "We got a positive ID. Who ever these guys are their not happy to see him." One of the militia was aiming a blaster pistol at him as they walked up to him. As they got closer Cobra's right hand man took the weapon and fired at the militia killing the first two. "Roach contacted Black. "Black we got a situation here." The militia driver came out and tried to stop him but was taken down. He was aiming at us and I shouted to Fox and the driver. "Get down! Get down!" He fired while he and Fox got down for cover, but the driver was hit. He hit the horn and the civilians that were in the area were running for cover. Cobra's right hand man stopped shooting at them and ran off. Roach got out and spoke to Fox. "He's getting away Redcell let's go let's go!" Fox got out of the car as well and pulled out the ACR ACOG sight, secondary is the G18. Roach was armed with the M16A3, his secondary is the P226. They both followed where he was going. Roach contacted Black. "Black the driver's dead. Were on foot. Meet us at the intersection and cut him off while you can." Black responded. "Roger I'm on my way." They moved South West following Cobra's right hand man. He then opened fire on the civilians causing a big accident as he headed towards the alley. Black and his team came up and he shouted out. "He went into the alley!" Roach shouted out. "Non lethal takedowns only, we need him alive!" Black was armed with an M4A1 Grenadier. They entered the alley and followed him as the got to a perfect spot for the take down Roach shouted to Fox. "Redcell take the shot, go for his leg!" Fox aimed and fired at him hitting him in the leg which caused him to fall to the ground. Roach spoke. "He's down."

A couple minutes later Roach and Black were in a garage with Cobra's right hand man and Roach spoke to Fox. "Fox this is going to take some time go with Falco and Axel search for any signs of Cobra. That's where this guy's heading." He shut the garage door and he and Black began interrogate him for information. Fox, Falco and Axel headed down the alley and Falco spoke. "Let's go. Remember their are civilians in the lower town. Watch your fire." Falco was armed with a TAR-21 Holographic secondary is the M9. Axel was armed with a MP5K secondary the G18. They approached the area where it had an opening to jump down to the lower part of town. Falco spoke to Axel. "Axel get these civies out of here." He responded. "Roger that." Both he and Falco jumped down while Fox looked on the roof tops for any contacts or for Cobra. As Axel shouted out to the civilians and fired his weapon in the air the civilians ran off. Just as that happens, militia begin to pop out. Fox and his squad being to engage as well. Falco contacted Roach. "Alpha 6 be advised we engaged enemy militia on the lower town. Fox I'm with you watch the roof tops! Go!" The militia engaged as well but they were not as experienced as TF 221 were. Fox and the other two began to taking out militia quickly and created an opening for them to move up. Their was a path that leads to the west and to the upper part of town. As they advanced up Roach contacted Falco. "JayHawk, give me a sitrep. Over." Falco responded. "Lot's of militia but no sign of Cobra over here, over." Roach responded. "Copy that, keep searching let me know when you see him. Out." Their were entrances to homes and the militia were using it for cover. So did Fox's team. They used the homes for cover and cleared the path to move up. As they moved closer to hit the middle part of town more hostiles came up and tried to stop them. It wasn't long for them to be taken out and Fox and the other two advanced up heading for the middle part of town. Just then Roach contacted them. "Redcell we got Cobra's location. He's heading west among the upper levels of the town. Well keep him from doubling back on our sides, keep going and cut him off at top. No time for back up. You, JackHawk, and Axel are on your guy's own. Good luck. Out" They moved and saw more houses and roof tops in front of them and to the left which leads west and that leads to upper part of town. More militia came out to try and stop them, Fox and the other two engaged them. It took them a couple minutes to clear the lower floor and the roof tops. The moved up and Roach contacted them. "Redcell this is their territory and they know it well. Keep an eye out for ambush positions and check your corners." Fox and his team moved up the hitting the middle part of town. Just then Roach alerted them. "Redcell watch the rooftops! We got a few close calls with RPGs and Machine Guns positioned up high!" Fox and the others moved up and saw more militia coming in and running on pathways on the rooftops that leads to the upper part of town. Roach contacted them while in a free fight with the militia. "Redcell were taking heavy fire from the militia here, but I'm still tracking Cobra! He's gone into a building, Black do you see him?" Black responded. "Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffle bag!" Roach responded. "Well that ought to slow him down! Redcell, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go!" Fox and the others moved up. Still more militia were coming at them. Roach contacted them. "Keep going! Cobra's heading towards your side of the town!" Black contacted them. "Redcell! Don't let the militia pin you guys down for too long! Use your flash bangs on them!" Roach contacted Black. "I've lost sight of him! Black, talk to me!" Black responded. "I'm on to him! He's trying to double back into the allies below!" Roach spoke. "Roger that! Stay on him!" Fox and the other two moved up and were saw two militia on the roof one with an RPG and another one with a machine gun and they spotted them. Fox and the team engaged and Black came up. "I've got visual on Cobra! He's cutting threw the market!" Roach responded. "Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! "He's gonna have no choice but to head west!" Black alerted Roach. "I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm going to have to find another way around!" Fox and his team had no choice but to move up and take out the militia. Black came up. "Be advised, I'm about a half of klick east of the market, I can see Cobra running across the rooftops on my right side!" Roach responded. "Roger that! Redcell! We're corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye out for Cobra! He's still making his way across the rooftops!" Fox's team moved into a brick house and engaged heavy resistance. Black contacted Roach. "Sir! I've got Cobra in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!" Roach responded. "Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!" Black shouted out. "Bollocks! Roger that!" Fox and his team continued to engage militia and some were inside the houses. They entered the buildings clearing them out. Roach came up. "Redcell! Keep moving up the hill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but west over the rooftops in your area! Redcell! He knows the area well but we can trap him up here! Don't stop! Go! Go!" Fox and his team were still pinned from the militia. They still engaged them. Black came up. "He's jumped the fence! I'm after him!" Roach responded. "Roger that! I'm going around to the left!" Fox and his team moved up and cleared out two more houses for militia and they moved up. Roach contacted him. "Redcell! He's getting closer to your part of the town! Keep moving! Go! Go!" Fox and the others finally cleared the area and Axel shouted out that he was out of ammo. Falco thankfully had another assault rifle with him and handed it to Axel. It was an M4A1, luckily Axel had ammo for the gun and he took it while placing the MP5K away. They moved up and Cobra came into their sights and Roach contacted them. "Redcell! I've stopped Cobra, he's making a run for it! He's heading your way! And don't shoot him! We need him alive and unharmed!" They moved up while Cobra was running going west exactly where they needed him to go. Roach came up. "Redcell, we're going to to cut him off at the summit, keep pushing him that way! Go! Go!" More militia came out two were on a tall building with RPGs and machine guns. To advance to the upper part of town they need to go the left which leads to that part of town. They cleared a path and advanced up going left. However more militia came out and some were on the roof tops trying to stop Fox and the other two. It didn't take them long to take them out fast and they advanced up the path which lead to the right to the upper part of town. Roach contacted Black. "Black he's going for that motorcycle!" Fox and the other held position waiting for their order. Then they heard Black speak. "No he's not!" Roach came up. "Nice! He's breaking to the right again! Redcell if you see him! Do not shoot him I need him unharmed! Redcell he's on the move heading your way! Go! Go!" Fox and his team moved up and more militia came out, Cobra came out running on the roof tops and Roach came up. "We've got eyes on Cobra - wait! Shit! He's heading back towards you! Redcell! He's jumped another fence and he's heading towards your end of the town! Keep moving up! Go! Go!" Fox and his team continued to move up and Roach came up. "Redcell keep pushing up the hill don't let him double back! Keep corralling him up the hill! Well cut him off at the top!" Fox and his team still engaged hostiles and Black came up. "Where is he where is he?" Roach responded. "Got a visual! He's over their sliding down the tin roof tops!" Black came up. "I've got another clean leg shot!" Roach responded. "Negative! Not unless you want to carry him back out with all this militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed!" Fox and his team finally cleared the area and moved up heading for the takedown. Roach contacted Black. "Black I'm going far right!" Black responded. "Roger that!" Fox and the team went left up the stairs and saw Cobra run and Black came up. "He's gonna get away!" Roach spoke. "No he's not." Roach jumped out from a window and caught Cobra and they fell onto a totaled car and landed on the roof and Roach pulled out the P226 and contacted command while Black came out from another path. "Frontrunner this is Alpha 6 we got the package. I repeat we got the package." Black contacted for extraction. "Command send the chopper coordinates to fol... Bollocks the skies are clear. Send the chopper now." He then told the team. "Commands got their head up their ass. We're on our own."

Roach picked up Cobra and Black came and took over for him. They needed to get information now and it would take some time to get it. Roach told the team to set up barricades on where they came from because he knew that they were going to be surrounded soon. It was going to be a hard interrogation to try and get info from Cobra. Black tied him to a wall and they got their stuff ready. Roach contacted for back up since they were going to need if once they head for the extraction point. Fox and Falco sat on a totaled car and were just talking. Black had a car battery and jump cables ready. Fox then pulled out the picture of Operation BlackJack. Falco looked and they saw how they looked. Like old times they once thought. For them a flashback of an assignment that was Falco's first assignment as an operative with Fox.

One year earlier

March 29 09:00 hrs

Fortuna

Fox along with Falco were on an assignment to destroy Venom's weapons cache, Roach was on the spectating, coordinating their resources. UAV recon spotted the weapons cache at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of one of Fortuna's towns. Roach assigned Fox and Falco to do this assignment. This was Falco's first assignment and Roach wanted to know how well he'll do. It was warm at Fortuna and they had long sleeve shirts, ACU camo pants, tactical gloves, and tactical boots. Fox choose the assault body armor while Falco choose the SMG body armor. Fox choose the AK-47 his secondary is the Five Seven. Falco choose the Scorpion EVO 3 Long barrel, his secondary is the P99. They had on the ear piece comms and were ready. They were currently a mile North from the weapons cache and Roach contacted them. "Okay listen up you two. Once inside place C4 charges and destroy everything that they have. After that you'll head for the extraction point to the south east about 750 meters from the location of the weapons cache. Once the charges go off you two are going to have to hurry to the extraction point. Venom will send it's forces to investigate the area. If you two are spotted, you'll loose your primary extract point and must head to the secondary extraction 1200 meters South. Good luck you two. Out." Fox signaled his friend to move up and they both headed for the weapons cache.

Less then 9 minutes later

Fox and Falco were going through the bushes and saw the target building. Fox contacted Roach. "Alpha 6 this is Alpha 5 advised target building is their. No enemy presence are at the target building. We're moving in for the demolition. Out." Fox and Falco ran to the warehouse and entered the place and checked to make sure their were no hostiles in sight. Fox spoke. "Clear." They found the weapons and ammunition and they got to work immediately to take out Venom's supplies. They started to get to work on placing C4s on the supplies to make sure that they get every thing.

All C4 charges were set and ready. Fox had the detonator in hand and he told Falco that they needed to leave the area immediately. They exited the building and began to run to the south east. Fox then detonated the C4 and it destroyed the whole warehouse. Fox and Falco picked up the pace knowing that Venom has now sent in a team to investigate and it's on it's way fast. As they were running, a ship came in and it was one of Venom's forces and they probably were in orbit when the alarm went off for them. Fox and Falco got down as the ship passed by them and after it passed they got up and ran for it. As they approached the extraction point an armored humvee was waiting for them. As they approached the humvee, Venom forces spotted them somehow and fired at them. Fox and Falco got in and they were off, still they were begin followed by Venom hostiles. Fox took the .50 cal machine gun on top and took it's position. He then contacted Roach. "Sir we got to our extraction but were being chased by Venom soldiers, I'm about to engage them. Over." Roach responded. "Copy that I see where you guys are going, air support is on it's way ETA 90 seconds." Fox fired the .50 cal at them try make them retreat. They were still coming at them and it was having an issue for them. Fox was managing to hold them back for now, the UAV drone was closing in on their position and it fired AGMs at the Venom soldiers. Roach contacted them. "UAV is engaging hostiles that are following they should pull back in a bit. Hold on tight you guys." The drone fired additional AGMs at the hostiles and it took out more of them and it was just enough for Venom forces to pulled back. Fox ceased fire and the UAV flew off returning to the post. Fox returned to his seat and Falco nodded at him know that Fox did a great job. Fox also knew that his friend did a great job as well.

Present day

Fox and Falco heard Roach. "We got what we need you two, it's time to get ready. Load up." They both got up and load up on ammo and so did the rest of the team. Black tried to contact for extraction but their was a big problem.

* * *

 **This took me a little while but I managed to get it done. I had to leave a cliffhanger for now. It won't be long until I get to work on the next chapter. For now I'll leave what I have for now. Until then take care and be safe. Signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here I am once again. Forgot to say I haven't lost the internet at all it, feels good to know that I still can post up more parts. Well here I go again and let's see what comes out this time. The seven day** **assignment is still going on for Fox and for the others as well. Enjoy what I post this time.**

* * *

One hour later

Black spoke. "I can't get anyone on the horn." He had been trying to get in contact for extraction but trying to connect to Command was not working at all. For what they could do is try and figure something out until Roach spoke. "It's Venom they're locking us out of connection to Command. They want payback big time." Roach spoke. "Andross' men are locking out our signal and trying to prevent us from getting out of here." Black spoke. "Their killing people as we try to push them back, but were killing a thousand of them for every dead civilian back in Corneria, but it looks were all out of friends." Roach then spoke. "I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?" Black spoke up. "What we got out of Cobra is the only guy Andrew hates worse then Cornerian forces is locked up in a prison in Venom." Roach spoke. "That's all we got. If this con is the bait to catch that psychopath, then let's hang him from tree." Roach told Axel and another operative to get Cobra out of their from another extraction point that was away from enemy territory. They did what they were told and took Cobra out of the area. The team refilled on ammo and were ready to go.

One Shot

Day 3 15:19 hrs

Task Force 221

Titian, Upper Town Elevation 1600 ft

Black spoke. "Sir the militia is closing in, almost 200 of them front and back." Roach spoke. "We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ let's go." Black spoke to him. "Where's Cobra?" He responded. "Axel and another took him out of here." Black spoke. "Works for me." The team began to run up the trail to the upper part of town that leads to the market. Roach then contacted his extraction. "Nikolai were at the top of the town surrounded by militia. Bring the chopper to the market do you copy. Over." The pilot responded. "Okay my friend I'm on the way." Just then Black shouted out. "Tangos at ground level dead ahead!" Fox engaged them taking them out, and Roach shouted out "We're gonna get to the helicopter head threw the gate to the market! Move!" Roach, Fox, Falco and two other operatives were fighting their way to reach the LZ and now this was going to be a tough challenge for them. Roach spoke out. "Everyone get ready lock and load!" Black shouted out. "Contact! Foot-mobiles on the roof top closing fast from the South!" Roach alerted the team. "Tangos moving in lower from the southeast!" Black shouted. "Let's do this!" Militia were all over the place but they had no choice to engage them. Fox went right to support Black and one of the operatives that had militia on the right side while Roach, Falco, and the other operative were engaging the militia on the left side and on the roof tops. Fox and Black, and the operative moved up slowly trying to clear out the right side. The militia were jump from roof to roof but that isn't a problem for the squad at all. The squad were managing to take down the militia and getting their path open to head for the LZ. Fox, Black, and one of the operatives moved up and cleared their side. Fox went back around to help out Falco, the other operative, and Roach. He regrouped with them and helped them out to clear out their area so they can move up. More militia came out and Black shouted out. "Militia comin' out of the shack on the left!" Roach took them out quickly. They managed to clear the whole area and moved up, but then from behind the gate out came a vehicle and it broke through the gate destroying it, and Black shouted out. "Technical coming in from the south!" A technical came out and it had a gunner in the back of it. The technical was a truck that has a mounted machine gun behind it. Just then another technical came out and Roach shouted out. "We got another technical take it out." The team engaged the six militia on the two technicals. They managed to take them out and Roach spoke out. "Head through that gate keep pushing to the evac point!" Black shouted out. "Go! Go! Go!" They all began to advance down the road and then went left now going east but they had to stop and engage more militia. It wasn't much resistance and they were managing to move up. They began to spread out so it became more harder for the enemy to try and stop them. The team continued to engage the hostiles, on the balcony in front on a second floor house was a sniper. That wasn't much of a problem at all and Fox took him out. Just then two more militia came out from the same house through the door trying to hold them back. They were taken out quick and the area was clear. Roach spoke out. "Let's go! Let's go! Were gonna push through these streets to the market!"

The team split up taking both left and right flanks to clear out the next area. Roach, Fox, Falco took the left side while Black and the two operatives took the right side. More militia came out and engaged the operatives. Roach shouted out. "Watch for flanking routes!" Both sides were cleared and the team moved up Roach and his squad entered the streets again. So did Black's squad. Just up North leads to the market where the LZ is waiting for them. More militia came out from buildings, balconies, and houses. The operatives entered heavy resistance. Fox went up the stairs to the left and engaged the militia up top and moved up. Roach then shouted out to Fox. "Redcell! Lay down some fire on the intersection!" Fox began to engage the militia on the intersection, the others fired as well. At least they had plenty of cover. Falco saw militia on the second floor of a business building on the right side of the intersection. He signaled Fox to engage them and Fox saw where at and engaged. Up the street a few meters aways where more militia but Roach and Falco engaged those from where they were at. Militia were losing men fast but more were not too far way. The operatives were outnumbered still because militia were on their way from the back and they knew that they cannot stay in this place for much longer. The intersection and the buildings were clear and they all moved up the street. Roach then spoke. "Heads up ally on the left!" They checked that section quick and no militia where there and they moved up the street and it went to the left going south again. More hostiles came from the market and from a house. Three were on the balcony to the left side that leads to the alley. Roach shouted out. "Were almost to the market push on!" They took cover and engaged the militia, Fox and Falco engaged the militia on the balcony. Their was another sniper near the entrance to the market, trying to force them back. Fox and Falco took care of the militia on the balcony and the engaged the militia on the streets, then another technical came from the north and fired at the operatives. Black engaged the gunner and the other two militia that came out from the technical. He took out the gunner and took out the two militia as well. Roach took out the sniper and they all advance up going towards the market. The get to the entrance of the market and more heavy resistance came out and Roach shouted out. "Squad spread out and cut through the market move!" They could only hold at the entrance and engage the militia and try to clear a path to reach the LZ. The team continued to return fire getting more openings to advance, just then Black shouted out. "Contacts eleven o clock on top firing blind!" Roach shouted out. "Tango coming out from the shack on the right!" Militia were on the roof tops firing at them blindly and another militia came out from the shack on the right. Roach and the team took them out and they all moved up. The team split up again clearing both paths that leads to the LZ. They all began to move up and taking them down very fast and in a couple of minutes the market was now clear and the moved up the path and Roach spoke out as a chopper rotor started to come by. "Their's Nikolai's pave low. Let's go." They entered hallway house and Roach contacted the pilot. "Nikolai eta 20 seconds be ready for immediate dust off." Nikolai responded. "That may not be fast enough. I see more militia closing in on the market." Roach shouted out. "Pick up the pace let's go!" As they got out to the square field, the chopper was going to land but then multiple machine guns and RPGs came out and Nikolai contacted the,. "It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!" Roach contacted him. "Nikolai wave off, wave off we'll meet you at the secondary LZ! Go!" Nikolai lifted the chopper and responded. "Very well, I'll meet you their! Good luck!" The operatives engaged the militia that tried to ambush them from the shacks and on the roof top. As they took out the militia very fast, Roach shouted out. "Come on we got to get to the roof tops! "This way!" They all followed Roach's lead as he climbed up onto the roofs. They followed his lead and got onto the roof tops.

They all got on the roofs and were running down the roofs to the secondary LZ. Roach shouted out. "Let's go! Let's go!" Nikolai contacted them. "My friend from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you." Roach responded. "Ah tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!" Black shouted out. "We're running out of roof top!" Roach responded. "We can make it! Go! Go!" Roach, Black jumped and made it to the other roof from a big gab. Falco and the two operatives followed. Fox then jumped but hit the ledge, he some how had heavier gear then the others. He grabbed on the ledge and tried to get up, and Roach tried to get to him but wasn't fast enough. Fox fell down to the ground and went unconscious.

The others got on the chopper and they found Fox. Roach contacted him. "Redcell! Redcell! Wake up!" Falco contacted him. "Fox we can see them from the chopper! Their coming for you, dozens of them!" The militia were coming in from the left and from the right side closing in on Fox. He still had his ACR with him but knew that he couldn't take care of all of them. Roach contacted him. "Redcell their's too many of them! Get the hell out of their and find your way to the roof tops! Move!" He got up and saw in front of him a path. He ran while the militia engaged him and were following him. Roach contacted him "Run for it get to the roof tops!" He hoped that this path will lead him to the helo. Roach contacted him. "Redcell, were circling the area but I can't see you! You got to get to the roof tops!" He picked up the pace and ran into another building and went up the stairs and got to the roof tops and was being surrounded by the militia very fast. Roach contacted him. "Redcell I see ya! Jump down the rooftops and meet us south of your position Go!" Nikolai alerted him. "Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!" Roach contacted him "Redcell! Were running on fumes here! You go thirty seconds! Run!" Militia were all over the roof tops and they were trying to take down the chopper with their RPGs but were missing each time. Fox reached the edge and Roach contacted him. "Left! Turn left and jump down!" He did what he was told and he contacted him. "Come on!" The militia were right on top of him and then slid down a roof through the windows and saw the ladder of the chopper in his sights he was running out of time. Roach contacted him. "Jump for it!" He began to run and made the jump. He got hold of the ladder and Roach contacted Nikolai. "Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here!" Nikolai flew out of the area and responded. "Where too my friend?" Roach spoke. "Just get us too the sub..." That's all he needed to here. Fox climbed up the ladder and into the helo. The mission was done. It was finally done.

Day 4 11:00hrs

U.S.S Denver Submarine

Fortuna Ocean

The team were on the submarine heading for Venom, they were all wearing sand digital uniform and sand tactical boots for the time being until they reach their next mission location. Roach was in contact with Peppy giving him his intel on what they got and other things. "For what he got it looks like that we have a big mission. We're going to Venom and going to get the prisoner now known as Prisoner 862. I believe we know who it is." Peppy nodded and asked. "Does he know yet?" Roach responded. "No, not yet. I should tell him though. Pepper pronounced him dead, but never confirmed him K.I.A. If he's been their for over 20 years then he has meaning to help us out. Until then I've reassigned my team to assist the 5th fleet to this location on Venom." He sent the intel to Peppy and he looked at and responded. "Oil rigs sir?" Roach responded. "Venom soldiers are using it as radar station to detect air or sea forces coming in, they won't be able to spot us down the depths of the sea. U.S Marines will assist to disable once the radars are down, we'll move in with my reinforcements to take care of the prison that he's in." Peppy nodded knowing that they have one shot at this once they get to Venom. Roach spoke. "Mission begins tomorrow at 0500 hrs. I'll give you more info once the mission is done." Peppy responded. "Yes sir, I'll talk to you tomorrow." The connection ended and Roach returned to his assigned room. He was setting up his gear for tomorrows mission. This time they would be in a dry suits for this since the water temperatures will be very cold. He had ACU camo pants for it as well plus black tactical boots.

Fox was with Falco in the bridge looking at the sailors that were working very hard. They then headed back to their rooms since their wasn't much to do on a sub anyways. Fox looked at the dry suit that he was given for tomorrows mission. He saw that it also has ACU camo pants, and black tactical boots. Just then Roach contacted him, Falco, and Black to the room where he was just at earlier talking to Peppy. The three operatives went in the room and sat on a table waiting for their CO. Roach arrived and moved to the front of the table and spoke. "Okay here is our next mission, we are joining the 5th fleet doing a counter strike. Prisoner 862 that is our objective to get him out of this prison." He showed them the image of the location. The prison was on an island that was about two hours away by air from the oil rigs. He explained to them about the oil rigs and that they were going to take those rigs down first before going for Prisoner 862. He also explained on how they will secure the rig that they will be assigned to take it down. After that phase two will commence and the Navy will be in position to destroy the prison once they have the prisoner and leave the area.

No questions were asked since they know what to do. Weapons were to be suppressed first before they can go loud. Choices were the M4A1 SOPMOD (Grenadier w/ Red dot sight and suppressor) or the MP5SD full stock. Sidearm choices were the M9, M1911A2, USP .45 silenced, Five Seven, or the P226. Then they saw the black body armor load out. The three versions were two assault load outs, and one SMG load out. They had a choice to make, but Roach already had his body armor which had ACU M4 double stack pouches on the front while the left and right side had black accessory pouches with additional M4 mags. On the front of the vest on top were four ACU pistol pouches. The other version had four black double stack M4 pouches separated on the front and a pack behind it for additional supplies. The SMG had only 6 black double pouches to carry MP5 mags and nothing else, but it had a couple of pistol pouches. Roach dismissed them and they all went their own ways for the time being. Fox went to his assigned room for now since their wasn't much to do. He contacted his son hoping to know how he's been doing so far. The monitor screen came up and their was James, and his grandparents were with him. James then spoke. "Hi daddy." Fox smiled and responded. "Hi son. Morning Phoenix." Fara's father responded. "Morning Fox, so how are things so far?" Fox responded. "We are still on the seven day assignment and were on route to enemy territory. Were going to Venom." Fara's father spoke. "Venom you say, well I'm sure that it's important over their. Well I can't stay long since I have work to do, James will be staying here with my wife for now. You have anything to say James." James looked at his father and said. "I love you daddy." Fox responded. "I love you too son. I'll be home soon and you know that right." James nodded knowing that it will be a while more until his father returns home for him. Fox spoke. "Alright I let you two go, mission beings tomorrow at dawn." Fara's father responded. "Okay Fox, be careful and stay safe. See you soon." The contact ended and screen shut off. Fox sat on down on the bed and pulled out a picture which showed him and his son when he was given his one week pass. It was at one of Corneria's parks and it showed him holding onto his son. He then began to smiled and knows that he's not doing this for his son, but to avenge Fara's death as well once they take out Oiknnoy. He placed the image back in his pocket and went on with his day on the sub.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Sorry about that, I was out of town yesterday and I thought that I could of finished it but it was very important to go. Well the next part will be on it's way but unknown when. Until then take care stay safe and Happy Holidays. Signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**How is every one doing? Let me say that I another part for SF to put down. Many of you know how it looks and some know where this is coming from. I don't care what you haters think if you don't like it then don't read it. I'm trying my best to alternate it a bit so it doesn't coming out like that, but it's not easy at all. Well here I go again.**

* * *

Call to the Helm

Day 5, 05:12 hrs

Task Force 221

Oil Platform 321, Venom 85 miles from the prison

The mission was about to commence Roach, Fox, Black, and Peasant were all in underwater craft in the tube which will open from the sub in a bit and the craft will get them to the oil rig and then they had to take out the defense system that Venom has incase for an invasion. They were wearing the black drysuit for this and the water temperature was very cold but the thermal of the dry suit was keeping them warm and they had on the scuba equipment as well. They already selected their load outs for this mission and were ready for Phase one of the operation. The hatch door opened and the craft went out. They left the USS Denver and were on route. They passed by another sub called the USS Virginia which deployed Team two. They approached the rig that they were assigned. The underwater craft's engine shut off and they all began to swim up. The team reached the surface and were right near the deck. Fox was swimming closer as Roach was in position on the other side. Their were two Venom guards on the deck and Roach contacted Fox. "In position let's take them out together. On your go." Fox got ready, he grabbed the ledge and then Roach grabbed the first hostile while Fox grabbed the second one and they both brought them into the cold ocean water. They both got their combat knife and slit their throats. Roach was the first out of the water, while Fox got helped up from Team two. He then got the scuba equipment off and saw that Roach was ready. They both had on the black dry suit with full finger gloves, ACU camo pants, and black tactical boots. Roach had on the full black balaclava which was designed onto the dry suit, he had on his headset comms, Fox had the ear piece comms. They were using the assault body armor with ACU pouches. Black, Falco and Peasant were in the black dry suit with full gloves. Black and Falco chose the second assault version, while Peasant had the SMG load out. Since they were not wearing boots, the suit had on some full tactical shoes. Both were using ear piece comms. Peasant was from the U.S Army reassigned to the Task Force three years ago. Team two either had the ACU camo pants or just full on dry suit, but they only had the M4A1 Suppressed. Fox and Roach had the M4A1 SOPMOD, and their secondary is the 1911A2. Black and Falco also had the M4A1 SOPMOD, but their secondary is the M9. Peasant chose the MP5SD, secondary the M9. Roach contacted the Sub Commander. "Two hostiles down in Section One Alpha. Moving up to Section Two." The Sub Commander responded. "Roger that Echo Six." Team One moved up the stairs headed for the Deck one. Intel said that their were possible hostages for this. Roach contacted everyone. "Keep it tight people."

Team One reach the first deck and saw a room with two closed doors. The Sub Commander came up. "Possible hostages at your position watch your fire." Roach responded. "Roger that. Team one moving in to breach." Roach and Fox took the left door while Falco and Black took the right door. Fox placed the frame charge and moved back, the charge breached the door and Fox moved in. He took out three hostiles and then the second door breached and Black moved in and took out the rest of the hostiles. Black came up. "Clear." Roach spoke out and contacted the Sub Commander. "Room clear. Hostiles taken out in Section Two Echo." The Sub Commander responded. "Roger that Echo Six, Team Two will secure an evac, continue your search topside." Roach spoke to his team and to the Sub Commander. "Okay move up stairs. Control, were advancing to Deck Two." Team One began to advance to the next section. They moved up the stairs heading of the exit which leads to Deck Three and to the top deck. The squad reach the outside and move to the right and saw the next target area and the Sub Commander came up. "Echo Six, hostages are in that room." Roach responded. "Copy that." Fox and Roach took the first door while Black and Falco took the second door just down. Fox placed the frame charge on the door and moved back. The charge breached the door and Fox moved in and saw that their were about five hostages and he engaged the hostiles making sure he didn't hit the civilians. The second door was then breached and Black moved in and saw that the room was now cleared. Black spoke. "Clear." Roach spoke and contacted the Sub Commander. "Room clear. "Control, all Deck Two hostages secured." Team two came in and got the hostages on the floor, just then enemy coms came up and some Venom forces were going to be on their way and Black spoke out. "Enemy radio, I think were gonna have company sir." Roach notified his team, while Team Two extracted the hostages. "Set up for Plan B, get some C4 on those bodies. Go." Fox and Black began to setup C4 charges on the room and one of the bodies. They armed them and Black spoke out. "C4 placed, sir." Roach contacted his team. "Get to an elevated position. Well ambush them when they discover the bodies." They all pulled back a few meters since their were some ambush points for them, Roach took the small cat walks while the rest took the floor using the ambush points. They took of their silencers from the front of their rifles. As they got set up the gate open up that leads to the next deck. The patrol came out and Roach contacted his team. "There's the patrol. Hold you fire until their closer." Fox pulled out the detonator ready to set off the C4. The patrol moved closer to the room, one of them would check out the room any moment. Roach spoke out. "Stand by..." The patrol stopped by the door. Roach spoke. "Stand by..." One of the hostiles went in and shouted out to the others. Roach contacted Fox. "Plan B. Do it." Fox set of the charges and it caught the enemy by surprise and the alarm went off. The team engaged the patrol since they know that they've been spotted. Venom soldiers returned fire. Roach contacted the Sub Commander. "Control this is Echo Six, our cover's blown." The Sub Commander notified the team. "Copy that. Intel still indicates hostages on the top deck. Your team needs to secure that location before we send in reinforcements to handle the radar defense, over." Roach responded and told his team. "Roger that. Will call in for exfil at LZ Bravo. CentCom needs us to take the top deck ASAP so they can send in the Marines. Move." They took out the first wave and still held their ground. "Roach spoke out. "Move." They all got up and Roach jumped down from the catwalk he was on and they all moved up still engaging enemy contacts that were coming at them. They team spears out and engaged the last couple of hostiles before reaching the stairs that leads to the third deck. They all moved up the stairs and down below then on the ocean Team two left the area on zodiac boats with the hostages that were secured. The Sub Commander contacted Roach. "Echo Six, hostages from the lower deck are being extracted by Team Two. Proceed to the top deck ASAP to secure the rest, over." Roach responded. "Copy that, were working on it. Out."

The team reached the third deck and went to the right and reached more cover, but more hostiles came out and some repelling down from the top deck to assist their men. The team encountered heavy resistance and they had to engage in order to move up. Roach saw that he can flank the right side which can be a big help the other side was blacked of by a fence which they have to go around. He moved the right side which up top is the control room and they needed to get their soon. Roach contacted his team. "The clock is ticking, we need to get topside and secure any remaining hostages before we call in the Marines." The U.S Marines were going to take care of the Radar defense once every oil rig is cleared out. Roach got to the exit down the room and engaged the enemy.

Fox and the others moved up thanks to their General that caught the hostiles by surprise. They took care of the rest the hostiles and they moved up taking another right and a few more hostiles came in. Roach contacted his team. "Split up, we can flank through these hallways." Roach took the stairs that leads to the same room but was the hallway that will flank any hostiles that are possible on the next area which leads to the top deck. Fox and the team engaged hostiles that are guarding the stair way. Fox and the others engaged them and their were also some on the balcony engaging them. Roach got out a grenade and pulled the pin and let the hammer go and it was cooking. He then threw it at some hostiles and they saw and shouted out, but it went off taken out four of them while wounding two. He engaged the two that were wounded and caught the other hostiles by surprise.

Fox and the others moved up and regrouped with Roach and they cleared out the section and the balcony and they went up the stairs. Roach contacted his team. "Let's go those hostages aren't going to rescue themselves. Move up." They reached the top deck and the control room was just about 50 meters from where they were but Venom soldiers began to pop smoke in front of the building and Black alerted them. "Enemy is popping smoke." Roach went to all channels. "All teams be advised, these guys are a step up. Their using thermal optics to see through the smoke." More Venom hostiles came out and opened fire on them. That was their big mistake. Team One was able to see the blaster round coming out from the smoke. Roach and the others engaged while they were in cover since they can already tell where they are at right now. Roach and his team engaged them and they were hitting their marks perfectly. Venom soldiers couldn't tell where they were at since they couldn't see were the bullets were coming from.

The stand off didn't last for no more then five minutes and the operatives took out all the hostiles trying to protect the control room. Then the Sub Commander contacted Roach. "Echo Six be advised, hostages have been confirmed at your position." Roach responded and notified his team. "Roger that. All teams check your fire, we don't know what's behind these doors." They moved up taking both door. Black, Falco and Peasant took the right door, while Fox and Roach took the left one. Roach spoke out. "Get a frame charge on the door. Well breach the room from both sides." Fox placed the charge on the door and moved back. The charge breached and he moved in and saw hostages in front about four and three hostiles and engaged them trying not hit any hostages. He took care of them and then the other door was breached and the last of the hostiles were taken out. Black spoke out. "Clear." Roach spoke and contacted the Sub Commander while they all moved towards the hell pad. "Room clear. Control all hostages have been secured. I repeat, all hostages secured. Proceeding to LZ Bravo, over." The Sub Commander responded. "Good job Echo Six. Marine reinforcements are inserted now to handle the Radar defense. Get your team ready for Phase Two of the operation. Out." They approached the heli pad where their little bird chopper is waiting for them. Peasant chose to stay and wait for the next ride. About four other operatives armed with M14 EBR Scoped would join up until the next ride, they would watch the perimeter. Roach, Fox, Falco and Black got on the little bird and two operatives snipers joined them. The chopper flew out of the area and they saw pave low choppers coming in and then saw the ropes go down, the U.S Marines were dropping on the rig to take care of the defense radar and help out the hostages. More little birds were flying out of the area and some carried U.S Marines. Phase One is now done.

2 hours later

On the Clock

Day 5 07:21 hrs

Venom Island Prison 31 miles South East from Mainland

Task Force 221

Roach contacted Fox. "Thirty seconds." They all have been on the little bird for two hours and were heading for the Island Prison and it was still cold. They still had on their dry suits and gear is still the same. This time they were armed with M14 EBR Scoped. Just then two F-18s came in and got orders to take out their some targets before the Task Force engages the prison. They both fire two missiles and they hit their target. The path is clear for them to move towards the prison. Roach has about 15 or so operatives joined up all in the black dry suit, they had the second assault load out or the SMG load out. One little bird is armed with rockets and two mini guns ready to engage. They little birds moved passed the smoke and they were approaching the target building. The prison look like a round castle that was heavily guarded. There were two control towers on each side of each other and the little bird saw one of them. As the ascended up and the lead little bird spun up it's mini guns and fired on the control tower. It took a few second before the corner of the tower exploded and then the alarms of the prison went off and the mission was a go. Roach contacted his snipers. "All snipers this is Roach, standby to engage." The chopper that Roach, Fox, Falco, and Black were on moved to the right and Roach contacted the pilot as they approached a standard tower. "Stabilize." Roach contacted the snipers. "All snipers clear to engage." The tower that they stopped at had about four hostiles trying to take them down but they engaged with the M14 EBR Scoped since it was more easier for them to take them out. They took them out and Roach contacted the pilot. "Shift right." The pilot responded. "Shifting." The moved to the next tower and Roach contacted the pilot. "Stabilize." They engaged about six hostiles and then two more came out and the pulled off a cover and it nearly look like an artillery gun, but it wasn't used. The next tower was now clear and Roach contacted the pilot. "Shift right." The pilot responded. "Shifting." They were heading for the next tower and Roach contacted his men. "I see four hostiles on the next tower." As they were closing in, two JDAM missiles hit the tower taken out the tower and the hostiles and an F-18 flew right by them and it caused the chopper to lose control and the alarm went off and the pilot came up. "Hang on." The pilot then regained control of the chopper and Roach contacted Peppy. "Peppy, get those fighters to cease fire immediately, that was too close." Peppy responded. "I'll try to by you some time. One man in the prison doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point." Black came up. "Bloody yanks, I thought they were the good guys." Roach contacted him. "Knock it off Black and be on alert." The helo was in the prison area and began approaching a heli pad and landed and they all got off and they left their sniper rifles on the chopper and pulled out their M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red dot sight. "Roach contacted his whole team. "Go! Go! Go!" They all moved out. The other operatives were armed with MP5s or MP5Ks. More Venom guards came out from inside the prison and engaged them. The team returned fire and they held their position engage and taking out hostiles. Just then another pilot came up. "2-1 is in position for gun run." Roach responded. "Copy 2-1 lazing targets 12 o'clock 50 meters away from us." The pilot came up. "Copy that, multiple targets spotted, inbound coming in hot."

The little bird came in and spun up it's mini guns and fired on the hostiles assisting the team to give them a path to the entrance of the prison. Then he stopped firing and then left the area. The team began to move up and they finished off the last of the hostiles and moved up. The path leads to the left where the entrance was and they moved up. As they moved towards the entrance and Roach spoke out to his team. "This is it, we go and grab Prisoner 862 and get out. Check your corners, let's go." They entered the inside of the prison and were heading towards the control room. More hostiles were in the hallway that leads to the control room trying to stop the team. Black spoke out. "There's the control room up ahead. I can use it to find the prisoner." The team engaged them and cleared the path in no time. Black spoke. "I'll tap into their systems and look for the prisoner. It's gonna take some time." Roach spoke. "Copy that. Redcell, were on cell duty, follow me." Roach, Fox, and two operatives went down the stair into the cell area. Black got on the computer and began to tap into the system. Falco stayed behind and so did the rest of the team to guard the area and give fire support to Roach and the other three.

Roach, Fox and the two operatives engaged hostiles on the floor that they were looking through the cells to see if they can find the prisoner. As they moved up Black contacted Roach. "Alright I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras." Roach contacted Black. "Copy that. Do you the location for Prisoner 862?" Black came up. "Negative. But I got a search light tracking hostiles on your floor, that should make your job easier." The search light was on and helping them out big time. Roach spoke out. "Copy that. Stay sharp, the prisoner may be in one of the cells." The squad was stopped by a security door, they still engaged hostiles. Roach contacted Black. "Black, we've hit a security door, get it open." Black responded. "Working on it, this hardware is ancient." An alarm went off and the door opened, but it was the second one and Roach contacted Black. "Black, you opened the wrong door." Black responded. "Roger, standby." The alarm went off and the right door opened up and Roach spoke out. "That's better, let's go." The squad moved up engaging more hostiles that came our from some cells or another path. They check the cells to see if the prisoner is in their but no luck. They approached another security door and Roach contacted Black. "Talk to me Black, these cells are deserted." The alarm went off and the security door opened and Black came up. "Got it. Prisoner 862 has been transferred to the East Wing. Head for the armory in the center, that's the fastest way their." Roach spoke out. "Roger that. Squad, head for that armory down their move." They went to the left after going through the door and went down the stairs into the armory. They check out the weapons but it wasn't worth taking and Black contacted them. "Bad news mate, I'm tracking three, no four hostile squads converging on your position." Roach spoke. "I can hear them, come on let's go were exposed." They moved towards the door and Roach contacted Black. "Black open the door." The alarm went off and the door was opening but stopped and Black came up. "Fuck, they locked it from the hardline. I'll have to run a bypass." Just then the hostiles came and Roach spoke out. "Too late, their already here." The squad engaged them making sure they don't fall. They managed to take them out but still were waiting. Black came up. "Be advised, you got more tangos coming your way." Roach spoke out. "We'll get more cover if we get down. They won't be able to hit us unless we pop out." They all got down and more hostiles came in and opened fire on the armory but they couldn't see where they were. Roach contacted Black. "Open the door." Black spoke. "Almost their! Routing through the auxiliary circuit..." The door opened and the team got up and engaged the hostiles. Roach spoke out. "Go go go!" They all moved to the next floor of the prison still engaging hostiles. They moved in and they didn't have time to search the cells since they know that he wasn't their. They moved up engaging more hostiles that were coming out from some of the rooms. As they were approaching a blocked gate, Black came up. "Black here, recommend you bypass the lower floors by repelling out that window." Roach spoke. "Copy that, Redcell let's go." They both saw a repel rope and got on the ledge and clipped on, the other two operatives would stay. As they both repelled down a contact came in by an operative. "General sir, last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom." They both unclipped from the rope as they touched the floor, and two other operatives came down from the bottom floor and they moved to Solitary Confinement. Black contacted them. "The camera feed in Solitary Confinement is dead. The power must me down in that section." Roach spoke. "Roger that, squad switch to night vision."

They entered the area and placed on their night vision goggles to see more easily through dark paths. The went left and then saw the right and their were hostiles. They engaged then and some of the hostiles were running into the cells for cover and Fox got out a frag grenade and pulled the pin and released the hammer and threw the grenade down the hall. The frag went off after a few seconds later taken out two hostiles and Roach spoke. "Check the cells for stragglers." They moved up and were checking both sides making sure no hostiles were in the cells. As they were heading towards the brighter side of the Confinement until the whole place shook up and their was a breach. The Navy hit the prison again. Roach contacted Peppy. "Peppy what the hell was that, get the Navy to cease fire." Peppy responded. "I'm working on it, standby." The squad continued to move up nearly reaching area that has pipes Peppy came up. "Alpha Six they've agreed to stop firing for now. Keep going I'll keep you posted. Out." The team stopped before going left and one of the operatives pulled out a flash bang and pulled the pin and threw it. The flash bang went off and Roach shouted. "Go go! They moved up and engaged more hostiles. They cleared the area quickly and moved into the hall which had pipes on the left and moved up. They approach a path that goes right and Black came up. "The old shower room is about thirty feet ahead of you on the left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in." Roach spoke to Fox. "Redcell plant a breaching charge on the wall were taking a short cut." Roach and Fox took position on the wall and Fox placed the charge on the wall and moved back. The charge breached the door and Fox moved into the shower room. He took out two hostiles and then Roach came in and they both engaged the last few hostiles and the rest came in and Roach spoke out. "Spread out!" Their were lockers and some addition cover that they were able to use. As they moved up to the next section more contacts came in and Roach spoke out. "Heavy resistance up ahead don't attack them head on, use the lockers for your advantage and take them out." The team a split up and used the lockers and engaged the hostiles that were their blacking the next section. Roach and one operative pulled out a frag and pulled the pin and let the hammer go and let their grenades cook really quick and then they threw them to the hostiles and they went off taking out a good amount of them. The team managed to clear the next section and they moved up and their was an opening down below. Roach spoke out. "I'm heading for the hole in far side of the showers! Follow me! Let's go! Go go go!" The squad followed Roach and they all jumped down to the tunnel system and Roach contacted Black. "Black were in the old tunnel system heading South Southwest." Black responded. "Okay keep going along that tunnel." The tunnels had water access which possibly will head outside to the sea. They were approaching the target location and Roach contacted Black. "Talk to me Black, I don't want to be down here the those ships start firing again." Black responded. "Keep going, your almost their." They slid down a path and went to the right and lack came up. "I'm detecting two heat signatures, one must be Prisoner 862." Fox went up front and they were near the corner of a wall and Fox placed a frame charge on the left side and moved back. The charge breached the wall and Fox moved in and saw the prisoner use the chains and places it on the hostiles neck and uses it as a shield and then runs up to Fox and knocks him down. Fox is on the ground and turns around and looks up and he sees the prisoner with a Blaster rifle aiming at him and then Roach comes from behind and times his 1911A2 at him and says. "Drop it!" The prisoner speaks. "Commander?" Roach knew the voice and says. "James. You're alive." Fox was in shock and then the two operatives come in, but the whole places shakes up and Roach shouts. "Come one we got to get out of here move!" Fox get's up and they all make a run down the path. Peppy contacts them. "Alpha Six be advised they started the strike early. Get the hell out their now!" Down the hall they see light and their extraction chopper and Roach speaks. "Theirs the chopper get ready to jump!" The whole prison was being destroyed very fast. As they were getting closer the path caves in and Roach shouts. "Go back go back! Well find another way out!" The start to run back down the hall and the take the right into another room and their was an opening up top and one other operatives speaks. "It's a dead end!" Roach contacts the pilot. "Six Four where the hell are you! Over!" The pilot responds. "Alpha Six their too much smoke I can't see you, I can't see you!" More debris falls but onto Fox and Roach shouts. "Redcell is down! REDCELL!" Fox was piled up but his father digs him out and speaks to Roach. "Whatever your going to do sir! Do it fast!" Roach aims up and fires a 40mm flare into the air and the pilot contacts Roach. "Alpha Six I see your flare. Spie Rig is on the way." Roach moves back and a big rope drops down and James helps out Fox and says. "Let's go let's go!" They all run up to the rope and clip on and then the helo starts to pull them out and James shouts out. "Hang on!" As they were being airlifted they could see the destruction of the prison and then the bomb that was inside the room that they were in goes of with a big flame shooting out to them. It catches the two operatives and Fox by surprise but the survive with no burns on them. The mission was complete.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait I've been busy with things at home and I finally got this done. It took me a while but it's finished. Also I hope every one enjoyed their New Years. I'm sure some of you will be surprised on this part. Until then take care, stay safe and enjoy 2016. Signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope every one is doing good. 2016 is here and their is a lot going to happen this year for many of us. Well here I go once again and I got more another part which is going to have a** **twist to it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Day 5

08:35hrs

Navy Carrier Washington, Sick Bay

45 miles from main land, Venom

Fox was at the entrance of sick bay and he was looking at his father who some how was alive and not dead. The doctors were checking up on him to see if their were no problems at all. Roach went in and spoke to James McCloud and the doctors told him that he was cleared. James said to Roach that he had very important intel that needs to be told. He gets off the bed. Roach heads back to get in contact with Peppy, while James walks up to his son. They both were in sand digital combat uniform and sand tactical boots. Fox was in shock that he was looking at his father right now. James then speaks to him. "It's great to see you again son." Fox looks at him with tears in his eyes and quickly hugs him and James was surprised, but he responded to his hug and embraces his son. This happened to be a great day for Fox so far since he gets to be with his father once again. Still Fox knows that this wasn't the time to celebrate his return they were still on mission. James then speaks. "Walk with me." The father and son began to walk through the carrier. Fox saw that his father's left arm had a tattoo which happens to be his mother's name Vixy McCloud. His left arm has a flag tattoo, somehow James has the tattoo of the American flag. Fox was confused on that one but he believes that he did it to honor them for helping them out over the years now. James then speaks. "Son I know that I missed a lot over these two decades which I should of been their but this happened." Fox spoke. "It's not your fault dad. I'm glad that your still alive, just wish that mom was here, but I know that she's gone. I thought you were gone when Peppy told me that your arwing was destroyed." James responded. "Some how I survived thanks to a device that transported me out of the ship before I was shot at, but it transported me in enemy territory. I was captured by Andross' men five months later and I was held prisoner. Andross tried everything to get info, but I never did break. So how have things been for you?" Fox begins to explain what has happened to him.

James was amazed but also disappointed. When he heard about the vixen named Krystal and he told him what he did which disappointed him, James already knew never to kick someone of the team never even if it gets dangerous or tougher down the line. He always respected his teammates and also knows that their are times that they may not return home at all. He also heard about Fara's death which sadden him, but he doesn't know that he was a grandfather. Fox plans on telling him soon. They both headed out on top and they walked on near one of the ends of the carrier and were looking out in the open and they were able to see ocean. Fox then spoke. "Dad their is something you should." James looks at his son and says. "Go ahead." Fox sighs and begins to talk. "I know I told you about Fara, but about 2 years ago we had a kit, a son pretty much, you a grandfather dad." James was in heavy shock, he was looking at the ground and Fox looks at him and says. "Dad?" James then looks at his son with a smile on his face and says. "I'm proud of you." He then embraces his son and Fox hugs him knowing that he is wanting to see him right away, but he knows that their isn't any time right now until they finish the assignment they will be able to go home. Fox then asks him if he's want to see him by contacting Fara's parents. James spoke. "We still have some time before Roach contacts us for the intel that I need to give out." They both head back inside the carrier and head towards Fox's assigned room. They go in and Fox contacts Fara's parents. The screen comes on and is shows Fara's father with Fox's son on his lap and Fara's father speaks. "Hi Fox, what brings you today?" Fox responds. "Not much we already finished two missions today and rescued somebody I'm sure my son wants to see and know." Fox's son readjust him self on screen and looks at his father and says. "Hi daddy." Fox smiles and responds. "Hi son, I want you to meet someone." Fox's signals his father to come up and he looks at the screen and looks at the tod. Fox speaks to his father and to his son. "Dad this is my son, James Phoenix McCloud. James this is your grandfather, Captain James McCloud. Fox's son and his father were both looking at each other and then his son places his hand on the screen and then his father places his hand on the screen and Fox's son says one word. "Grandpa." James face was surprised but he had tears and says to his grandson. "My grandson." Fox then says to his father. "I named him after you but also to honor the Phoenix family as well. James looks at his son and smiles. Fox then speaks to his son. "Alright son, we can't stay for long we got more to do where we are. I promise you that no matter what happens to us, me and your grandfather are going to be home soon." Fox's son nods and says to them "I love you daddy. I love you grandpa." Fox then spoke. "We love you too son. We got to go." Fox's son waved his little hand at them and the connection was shut off and the screen went black. Roach contacted James on the speaker to head for the briefing room. Fox and James both left the room and headed to the meet up with Roach.

They entered the briefing room where Roach was in contact with Peppy and Peppy need to hear what James has to say. Roach spoke. "Captain McCloud you have some intel to give us." James responded. "Yes sir, I do." James began to tell them what he got.

30 minutes later

James finished talking and Roach spoke. "If what you gave us is true, then Wolf has a sub armed with missiles that can level Corneria. The mission is to capture sub and use it when ever we have chance to counter the enemy's attack. We also need to know if they are nuclear or not, take the radiation detector to make sure their are no spikes coming out from the sub." James, and Fox nod and know that they will have a big assignment for this but the problem is where is that target at? James spoke. "I heard that the sub is possibly here on Venom on an island about 20 miles from the prison." Roach contacted for a UAV recon drone to search on a 20 mile radius from the prison.

Peppy then spoke to Roach. "Sir once we get this done, we have to worry about getting Andrew again, correct?" Roach responded. "Yeah we do, Andross has terrorized this system for far too long. Once this is done, we are going to stop everything that he has left." Peppy nodded and ended his transmission.

About 25 minutes later the UAV spotted the island and it confirmed that the sub was their. The area was covered in snow which was a perfect time to do stealth and this would give them the advantage that they need. Roach then spoke. "For this mission you guys will have to travel light, no bullet proof vest or body armor at all, I recommend you guys take chest rigs with you and get to the sub fast." Both Fox and James nodded and Roach dismissed them. They both went to their assigned rooms and went to get prepped and ready. They had their choice of thermal jackets, and what else.

Fox chose the snow camo thermal soft shell jacket, acu camo pants, sand tactical boots, and black thermal tactical gloves. He looked at the chest rigs and their were about five different load outs that he can choose. Two were assault load out, one SMG load out, one shotgunner load out, and one support LMG load out. Fox chose the assault and was checking in which one he wants to use. The first version had three double stack M4/M16 pouches on front while the left and right side of the chest rig and different bags and pouches to carry additional equipment. The second version was a bit different in front had three pistol pouches and to the left of it has a radio pouch and double stack M4/M16 pouch and on the right side was two double stack M4/M16 pouches and on the sides had accessory pouches and grenade pouches. It also went with a right leg pistol holster and and the left one contained a two double stack M4/M16 pouches drop leg.

Fox chose the first load out since it's likely that his father would have chosen as well. He placed it on and decided to place on the right leg holster and chose the 1911A2 they were going to be leaving soon and they had a lot of work to do for this. After getting his gear on he headed towards the armory and sees his father, Falco, Black and three other operatives. James was pretty much wearing the same gear and clothes like Fox. Black chose the the grey and white fleece thermal jacket, acu camo pants, sand tactical boots, and grey thermal tactical gloves. He chose the second assault load out. Falco had the dark grey fleece thermal jacket, acu camo pants, sand tactical boots, and black thermal tactical gloves. He chose the second assault load out as well. The three others were either dressed like Fox, Falco, or Black and wore the same gear like them. Roach then came in and spoke. "Alright you guys, their will be lots of Wolf's men out their, probably patrolling the outer area and also possible armor patrols. Once you guys get to the target make sure to clear the area and make sure you send the controls on the ship so they can bring the sub to us." James spoke. "Your not coming sir?" Roach spoke. "I'll sit this one out so I can coordinate your resources to make sure you guys are going the right way." James nodded and the team continued to get prepped up.

Outnumbered, but Not Out Matched

Day 5 11:21 hrs

Task Force 221

15 miles S SE from mainland, Venom

Roach contacted James. "Captain I can barely see Redcell's chute in my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see him, over? James was running and met up with his son near a river and a bridge on the left. James got to hi Fox and responded. "Roger that sir. I found Fox, he appears to be intact. Were going to head north west to the sub base. Over." Roach came up. "Roger that the rest of the team landed near Black, pretty far to the East." James spoke. "Tell them to proceed with the mission. We'll regroup if possible." Fox and James were armed with M14 EBR Scoped Silenced since they were in an area where they were going to avoid patrols. James spoke to Fox. "Fox follow me and stay out of sight." James led the way slowly with Fox following him. James was wearing a grey beanie to keep his head warm. As the were moving towards the road, James spoke up. "Contact. Enemy patrol thirty meters to our front." The both ran to the left behind a tree and James looked and spoke. "Five men, armed with blaster rifles, grenades." Roach came up. "Seems that they are well armed." James responded. "It seems that the Inner Circle is ready if we were already here." Roach contacted James. "It's good to have you back old man." James spoke. "Roger that. Let's follow them quietly and pick of any stragglers." Both James and Fox move up and see that their was bush cover to the right corner near the road. James spoke. "Patience, don't do anything stupid. We'll have to take them out at the same time." As they entered the bushes and the trees James spoke. "Covey coming get out of sight." They both crouched down into the bushes and they heard engine noises coming close and James spoke. "Let them pass." Two transport trucks filled with Inner Circle hostiles passed by them going down the road. After that they got up and moved up just outside of the bushes and two hostiles were in front and James spoke. "Two of them stopped for a smoke. Take one, I'll take out the other." Fox looked through the scope and chose which hostile to take out and fired. James fired and they both took out the first two hostiles and they moved up. As they got closer to the next three hostiles they stopped and James spoke. "I'm ready, let's take them all out at once. You take care of the one on the left." They both looked through their scopes and Fox engaged first. He took care of the hostile on the left and James fired at one of the two hostiles on the right side. Fox fired on the other hostile and they cleared the area. They both moved up and were crossing the bridge.

After crossing the bridge they continued up the road. As they moved up they saw enemy aircrafts go by with armored vehicles and James contacts Roach. "Sir our intel was off, it appears that they have Mobile SAM sites." Roach responded. "Roger that, they must of made them not too long ago and they are new." James contacts him again. "Have you found us some transport?" Roach responds. "I'm working on it. Out." They both continued moving up the road, their was a woods to the right of them as they got closer, but James stopped and so did Fox. Just then two landmasters tanks came out up the road and James shouted and ran. "Incoming look out! Follow me! Into the woods! Let's go! Let's go!" Fox and James ran to the right into the woods as the two landmasters fired what appeared to be 30mms at them. They continued to run deeper into the woods as the landmasters were behind them, but the tanks stopped since they couldn't go any further but fire at them still. Fox and James continued to run until they were out of sight and James spoke. "Slow down. Their vehicles can't follow us this far." They stopped and were finally able to catch their breath. James contacted Roach. "Sir, we were chased by landmasters, but these tanks are new and modified." Roach came up. "Solid copy. I saw them, it appears that these tanks have a modified main gun, but it's still no match for our M1A3 Abrams, it's secondary is no much of a problem. A 30mm gun which still can cause serious damage to our infantries. Keep going, you two are almost there. Out."

After catching their breaths Fox and James moved up but they had to go through the woods and their were more patrols in the woods then on the road. They both were on the right side and James stopped by some trees and spoke. "Let them pass. Looks like their searching for us." Fox saw a six man patrol and they were coming their way but they were on the left side searching for them. As the patrol passed by, James and Fox move up and continued to try and avoid any more patrols.

They continued to move up and were close to the village. However, they had to get pass some patrols to get to the village where the rest of the team should be heading at soon. As they moved up they stopped and saw a patrol on the move, it seemed that they were circling the same place. James spoke out. "Patrol, take them out or try to slip pass. Your call." It was a four man patrol that were circling the same area and Fox waited for the right time to take them out. They both looked through their scopes and Fox fired at the patrol and so did James. They took them out and they both moved up. They approached a ridge and went up the ridge and James contacted Roach. "Sir what's that state of our air support. Over." Roach responds. "A UAV loaded with AGMs is on route to your position." James spoke. "Roget that." They reached the top of the ridge and they went prone and they saw the village. James spoke to Fox. "Fox, take control of the predator drone." Fox pulled out the control rig and opened it up and was looking at the screen just then a missile came on screen and it headed towards the drone. The missile hit the drone and Fox lost footage and James spoke. "Bollocks!" Roach came up. "What just happened?" James contacted him. "Their's a mobile SAM site in the village, it just shot down our Predator. Sir, we need another Predator." Fox and James got up and James spoke. "Fox, let's go." The both hit the down part of the ridge and slid down the ridge. They hit the ground and got up but now they changed from the M14's they were using. Fox pulled out his M16A3 ACOG sight. James pulled out his M4A1 Grenadier.

As they went in the village more hostiles popped out and then out from another point. Black and the other came and Black shouted out. "Stand back!" Falco pulled out an AT4 and fired at the SAM site and the rocket destroyed the target and the rest of the team came in and joined up with Fox and James. Black was armed with an ACR ACOG sight. Falco chose the TAR-21 Red dot sight. The three operatives were known as, 'Jester,' 'Ogre,' and 'Utah.' Jester was from the S.A.S while Ogre and Utah were from the U.S Army. They were wearing helmets while the rest weren't, Ogre was armed with a SCAR-H ACOG sight, Utah was armed with an M4A1 Grenadier /w Holographic, Jester was armed with ACR. James spoke as the rest of the team came up to them. "Nice work on the SAM site." Black spoke. "Thanks, but we better keep moving, that explosion is going to attract a lot of attention." The team all began to run to the right as more hostiles came out. James and the others fired at them while the were running for cover. The second predator drone arrived, they had air support again. The hostiles that were coming at them returned fire at them, however O'Donnell's men were not that experienced. James and the others continued to move up slowly trying to reach the base.

As they continued to clear a path, a few more hostiles came in. As they got closer to the area they had to clear the area that they were currently at. Hostiles were also coming in from the left flank and Fox took the flank and engaged them while the rest of the team continued to engage what was left. Fox cleared the left flank and regrouped with the team and they cleared the village. They all moved up and entered the base's perimeter. James contacted Roach. "Sir we've linked up with Black and the rest of the team." Roach responded. "Roger that, the second predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees." They were behind some down tree logs and saw the base and it had tons of hostiles and James spoke out. "There's the submarine right below that crane! Fox soften up their defenses with the Predator. Watch for the flashing strobes, that's us." Fox pulled out the control rig and looked at the screen and saw multiple heat signatures including a Landmaster tank, plus a enemy Wolfen. He fired an AGM and aimed it at the aircraft. The missile hit the target and then the base's alarms went off. Roach contacted the team. "That got their attention. The whole base is on alert. You guys better hurry, we only got a few minutes before that submarine dives." James responded. "We're moving." The team took a the detour to get into the base and engaged the hostiles and were moving up. They used any cover as possible and engaged more hostiles. Roach came up. "AMG missile is online." Fox pulled out the control rig and fired another missile, this time on the enemy tank. The missile hit the tank and destroyed it. Roach came up. "Good effect on target, enemy armor destroyed." The team continued to advance slowly engaging hostiles as they did.

The team held their position and engaged more hostiles that were coming at them. They needed to hurry before they lose their window to get to the sub. Roach came up. AGM missile is online." Fox pulled out the control rig and saw that there were multiple heat signatures up ahead and he fired the AGM at the hostiles. The missile hit the targets taking out many of them and Roach came up. "Multiple contacts down. Nice job, Redcell." The team moved up and Roach contacted them. "Your half way there!" The team began to spread out using destroyed vehicles and crates for cover. Their were still more hostiles coming to try and hold them off, the team returned fire at them and were getting more room to advance. They cleared a path to moved up just a bit, but they were still engaging contacts.

Roach came up. "AGM missile is online." Fox pulled out the control rig and fired another missile at the hostiles. The missile hit and took out any one in it's radius. Roach came up. "Their down." The path was now clear and the team managed to move up to some crates that were near the sub. More contacts came out and a transport truck came out and was coming from the right. The truck had fifteen plus foot mobiles coming at them. The truck stopped and the hostiles dismounted from the vehicle and the team engaged them. They moved up slowly and continued to engage the hostiles. Roach came up. "AGM missile is online." Fox pulled out the control rig and fired the missile. He aimed the missile to the truck and the missile destroyed the truck and taking out anyone else that was near the hit. Roach came up. "10 plus KIAs. Nice work." The path was clear to reach the sub and their was no time to waist. The team all moved towards the hatch of the sub and jumped down. They checked the whole sub out making sure their were no contacts inside.

The sub was cleared from every section and James contacted Roach. "Sir, sub is clear. The detector hasn't picked up any readings of radiation at all. The missiles seem to be harmless." Roach came up. "Copy that. The missiles appear to be of a different design. Once they are launched they can do catastrophic damage to a city or a town. These missile may come to our help. Get the override in and I'll establish connection and control the sub out of the area and into the gate coordinates to Corneria's Harbor. Extraction chopper is on route now ETA 3 minutes. Get it done. Out."

James ran to the bridge of the sub and got on the console and placed in the override sequence. The override was done and the connection for the controls were now going to Roach. James shouted out. "Team, let's get out of here!" The team and headed towards the hatch that they came in and went down the harbor towards the LZ. The last operative that got out closed the hatch and locked it.

The team arrived and they saw their chopper coming in, the helo landed and the team got in and James signaled the pilot that they were all on board. The helo lifted off and left the area. James and Fox saw the sub dive, that meant that Roach has complete control of the sub. The mission was complete and they were now able to get some rest when they return to the ship.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Their is still more to come when I get another opportunity at the next chapter, right now I'll will be on the drawing board for the next one. Until then take care, and stay safe. Signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys are doing great. My progressions are slow but that should be much of a problem for me since I'm doing the best I can to get the chapters done but I'm also in the progress of making two new stories later on which I will not say here until they come out. For now I got a chapter that could be one of my favorites of all. Wish me luck and enjoy.**

* * *

Day 5 17:27 hrs

Safe House, Katina

Fox and the rest of the team were at Katina resting up for now before their CO calls them in because they had valuable intel on two locations which were on two different places. They were getting their gear prepped up for the upcoming missions tomorrow. Roach then called his team in and they all headed to the briefing room and Roach was already waiting for them. They all sit down and Roach speaks. "It's been a tough weeks for us, we lost opportunities to take out the nephew of Andross, but we will get him. I have the resources we need and were going to use them to kill Andrew. Despite what his followers may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians we use precision. Their's an evil man hiding in the shadows and were going to bring him into the lights. Once his face is revealed we will write history, gentlemen." He showed them the intel that he received which showed two locations were Andrew could possibly be at. Their CO spoke. "These are the last safe havens on this system for Andrew and his men." The team looked at the intel and James spoke. "Sounds like he's got to be a two places at once." Roach spoke. "Impossible?" James spoke. "Not for us." Black spoke. "Fifty fifty chance in finding Andrew. Sir, request permission to take the safe house in Venom with JayHawk?" Roach nodded and spoke. "Alright, James, Redcell and I well take the boneyard in Fortuna. We got one shot at this, let's make it count. Operation begins tomorrow. Dismissed." The team left the room and went to their assigned rooms and continued getting their gear ready. Fox and James were getting out the woodland ghillie suit along with the M14EBR Scoped Silenced, secondary is the MP5 silenced. No sidearm this time and they were going to cover Roach when they hit the Boneyard. The boneyard had military vehicles and parts that were no longer operational and at times refurbished. The boneyard is a likely spot for Andrew to be at setting up an arms deal with other terrorists.

However their was that other possibility that Black and the others find him at the safe house in Venom. This was the only chance that they had to get him for good. Black and Falco chose their strike team and two snipers which were 'Toad' and 'Archer' are both S.A.S soldiers and they are good snipers. They chose the woodland ghillie suits as well and chose the M14EBR Scope, plus Javelin launchers. Plus two other operatives would join them, Ozone and Scarecrow. They were going to need all the ammo they can get their hands on, it's likely that they could have tons of contacts once they go for the safe house. Falco and Black had chosen their load outs plus their combat clothes and so did the strike team. They didn't have much time to get all the rest they needed, but they were ready for anything.

After loading up and everything they all went to get some sleep. The big day is approaching them.

Another Loose End

Day 6 10:12hrs

Venom Mountains Forest Terrain 22 miles West of Coast

Strike Team

Archer contacted Black. "Snipers in position." Falco, Black, and the strike team were ready. Falco had on a grey fleece sweater, multi cam camo pants, tan tactical boots and green tactical gloves. He chose the first assault chest rig and armed with an ACR Grenadier Holographic secondary is the M9. Black had on a white/light blue fleece sweater, multi cam camo pants, tan tactical boots, and tan tactical gloves. He had on the second assault chest rig and had the ACR ACOG sight secondary is the M9. Ozone had the black soft-shell sweater, multi camo pants, tan tactical boots and tan tactical gloves. He chose the first assault chest rig and armed with M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red dot sight secondary is the G18. Scarecrow had on the Grey fleece sweater, multi cam camo pants, tan tactical boots, and black tactical gloves. He had the second assault chest rig and armed with TAR-21 Holographic, secondary is the P226. The four man strike team was wearing the same clothing as either one of the four operatives and the same gear. They were all armed with M16A3s and their secondary is the 1911.45. Ozone, Scarecrow and the other operatives were also wearing green tactical helmets while Black and Falco were not. Black contacted the strike team. "Strike team go. Engage Andrew in sight." Two strike team operatives responded. "Roger that. Solid Copy." Black spoke out the the rest of the team. "Let's go. Let's go." They moved down a ridge from the their snipers positions and they grouped up with the rest of the strike team and moved up going for the Safe House going SW. As they moved towards the trees, hostiles were waiting for them. As the team moved closer, they held their position and Black saw the ambush and shouted to his team. "Ambush!" The Strike Team got down into the grass and the hostiles came up and were about to fire at them but the snipers saw the hostiles and engaged them. Andoss's men were caught by surprise and the Strike Team engaged as well. Black shouted out to team. "Counter attack their ambush! Push push push!" The team moved up and they were clearing their path to try and get to the Safe House. Toad and Archer assisted them by taking out the hostiles from distances.

A few minutes in and they cleared the area and the team moved up. As they approached the Safe House, Archer contacted them. "We got two trucks leaving the target building." Two trucks were driving towards them following a road and Black spoke out. "Don't let those trucks get away." The team engaged and Archer contacted them. "Roger, firing Javelin. Danger close." Black shouted out. "Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road! Bloody hell those trucks are bullet proof!" Archer came up. "Two away." The first Javelin missile hit the first truck and then the second missile hit the second truck. Archer contacted the team. "Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised. We have not, I repeat we have not stopped Andrew and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys. Over." Black contacted Archer. "Roger that. We're advancing on the house now." The team moved and two more trucks came onto the drive way and more hostiles came out and Black spoke out. "Clear the perimeter." The team cleared out the hostiles that came out of the trucks in no time.

Black spoke out to the team. "Breach and clear the Safe House. Go go." The team took their position on one of the three doors of the safe house. Black and Falco took the front door. Scarecrow took the balcony door, and Ozone took the basement door. The rest of the strike team were watching the front perimeter. Falco placed the frame charge on the door and moved back. The charged breached the door and he moved in and took care of hostiles that were in the his line of sight. Black came in and then the other two doors were breached. Ozone and Scarecrow cleared their sections. Black cleared the right side of the room and Falco cleared the rest of the first floor. Black cleared the right section and entered the office. While the others moved into position Black contacted Ozone. "Ozone make sure no leaves through the kitchen." Ozone responds. "Roger that." He contacted Scarecrow. "Scarecrow give me a sitrep?" Scarecrow responds. "No ones leaving through the front of the basement." Black came up. "Office clear." He moved out and checked the rest of the first floor. He spoke. "Dining room clear." He moved towards the stairs and contacted Falco. "JayHawk, go upstairs and checked for lock rooms on the top floor. Breach and clear." Falco went up the stairs and their were three rooms, and one more indoor balcony. One of the doors was locked and Falco first cleared the opened rooms. Then he went for the locked door and placed the framed charge on the door and moved back. The door was breached and Falco moved in and cleared it out. Their were three hostiles in the room and he took them out. Scarecrow was by the breached door and spoke out. "Top floor clear!" Black responded and spoke to Falco. "Roger that. Top floor clear. JayHawk, go with Scarecrow and check the basement for enemy activities. Breach and clear. Go." Both Falco and Scarecrow went down to the kitchen and went down the stairs to the basement. As they reached the hallway their were two locked doors and another room straight ahead with a couple of hostiles. Falco took care of them and went for first locked door on the right side and he placed a frame charge on the door and moved back. The charge breached the door and Falco moved in and their were two hostiles in the room and Falco took them out. The room that he breached contained an armory. He moved to the next room and placed the frame charge and moved back. The door was breached and Falco moved in and cleared out the room, somehow their was a back door where they opened up to try and escape to the west side. The second room was clear and Scarecrow contacted Black. "Basement clear." Falco and Scarecrow returned up stairs to meet up with Black and the others. Black spoke out. "Copy basement clear. All clear, squad regroup on me. Falco, Ozone and Scarecrow meet Black near the front door. Black spoke out. "Scarecrow, photographs." Scarecrow responded. "Roger that." He went to the main room and pulled out a camera and began to take pictures. Black contacted Peppy. "General Peppy, this is Black. No sign of Oikonny. I repeat, no sign of Andrew Oikonny. Sir, any luck in Fortuna?" Roach came up on coms. "Plenty, at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Andrew. Perhaps our intel was off." Black spoke. "Well the quality of the intel is about to change. This safe house is a bloody gold mine." Peppy came up and contacted Black. "Copy that. Lieutenant, Have your team collect everything you can for Operation Strikers names, contacts, places, everything." Black responded. "We're already on it sir. Andrew will have no where to run for good." Peppy spoke. "That's the idea. Your Pave Low is inbound, ETA 5 minutes. Get everything and return to Corneria. Peppy out." Black spoke to Falco. "JayHawk, get on Andrew's computer and start the transfer. Ozone your on rear security. I got the front. Go." Ozone response. "On my way." Ozone moved outside while the rest of the Strike Team took positions inside the safe house just incase of an attack that can come from Andross's men. Just then Roach contacted them. "Task Force, this is Roach, more of Andross's men just arrived in the boneyard. Redcell, cover me. I going to slot that guy over their and use is radio to tap into their comms. Black were going silent for a few minutes. Good luck out their in Venom. Out." Falco connect the DSM onto the computer of Andrew's and began the files transfer.

The transfer was starting and Black moved to the office windows. Falco took position by the kitchen windows. Ozone contacted Falco. "JayHawk, theirs an armory in the basement, better stock up while you can." Black came up. "Andoss's men are going to do what ever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfers done. Use the weapons cache and set up your claymores if you got any left. Defensive positions. Let's go." Ozone spoke up. "Ready to engage." Scarecrow came up. "I'm in position." The transfers was underway and Archer contacted them. "Sniper team one to Strike team. Be advise we got enemy air transport coming in from the SE and to the North. Enemy air crafts in 15 seconds." Black came up. "Roger that 15 seconds." Venom air transports arrived in the area and began dropping it's troops to the ground. Toad and Archer began to engage the hostiles that were moving up to the safe house. Black and the rest of the team saw the enemy coming and opened fire on them.

The transfer was currently at 20% complete. Archer contacted the team. "RPG team moving in from the SouthWest." Ozone responded. "Got it. RPG team moving in from the SouthWest." Two other operatives saw the RPG team coming and they fired at them and kept them away from the safe house. Toad and Archer continued to give out sniper support keeping the hostiles back. The claymores that were set down were also doing their job as well. Archer contacted them again. "Enemy fast attack aircrafts coming in from the northwest." Black responded. "Roger that. Enemy birds approaching from the northwest." Scarecrow came up. "Got to cover the front lawn." Ozone came up. "I'm moving to the main windows. I need someone to mine and cover the driveway approach." Black contacted Falco. "JayHawk use you claymores on the driveway and pull back to the house." Ozone was now on the main windows looking to the northwest.

Falco and one other operative went outside and saw the enemy aircrafts coming and they were landing dropping it's troops. Falco began to place the claymores and pulled back each time he set another one down. The operative covered him and so did Toad and Archer. Falco placed his last claymore down and they both went back inside. Archer contacted them. "RPG team approaching from the west." Black responded. "Solid copy. RPG team approaching from the west." Two operatives were looking towards the west from the first floor window and saw them coming and they engaged. The Strike Team were holding them back and not letting them in. They took care of most of the oncoming. The transfer was at 45% complete.

Archer contacted the team. "RPG team moving in from the East." Ozone responded. "Roger that. RPG team moving in from the east." More hostiles were on the way. Archer came up. "We're displacing. Your going to be without sniper support for 30 seconds. Stand by." Toad and Archer moved to a new position since they couldn't get many shots through to keep the team protected long enough. The strike team had to hold out for just a bit on their own while the snipers moved to a better position. The strike team continued to engage hostiles.

Archer contacted the team, now in a new position. "Their dropping more troops west from the house." Black responded. "That must be the shed. Cover the western approach." Ozone came up. "We got grenade launchers and RPGs on the dining room windows, plus LMG machine guns." Black spoke. "Roger that. Use them to cut them down as they come out of the tree line." The two operatives that had the view of the West side engaged the hostiles that came from the transport ship and the attack craft. They used the supplies that were right in front of them and engaged the oncoming hostiles. The transfer was at 60% complete and Archer contacted the team. "I have eyes on additional hostiles forces closing in. They're moving through the fence line east of the house. Black responded as a smoke screen was spotted. "They're moving through the fence line east of the house." Scarecrow came up. "Roger I'll try to cut them off as they come through the trees." Black spoke out. "Use your claymores if you have them. Plant the around the trail east of the house." Claymores were already set up by the positions on the tree lines and were ready to catch the hostiles by surprise. The hostiles were running through the trees, but fell into the trap. Others were running around the trees. Falco and two others were engaging them holding them back. Toad and Archer were getting their shots in right. The transfer was at the final stretch. Just then two explosions went off and the ground shook up. Scarecrow came up. "What the hell's that." Archer contacted the team. "Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast. They just breached the perimeter. We'll try to thin them out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons. Over." Black responded. "Roger that, everyone cover the field to the southeast, move." Ozone moved to the balcony and spoke. "I got eyes on here they come their in the field to the southeast." Most of the team moved to the southeast and engaged the heavy resistance that was approaching them very fast. The hostiles were firing at them from a distance. Their shots were close to hitting some of the operatives. The team continued to engage the hostiles and thinning out the hostiles that were coming towards. Toad and Archer were getting some of the hostiles that were close. Their were a few hostiles left and the transfer was complete. The team took care of the last hostiles and Black contacted Falco. "JayHawk, the transfer's complete. I'll cover the approach while you get the DSM. Move!" Falco went for the DSM and disconnected it from the computer and placed it in an accessory pouch.

The pilot then contacted them. "This is Blue Jay 2, I'm almost at the LZ, what's your statues, over." Black responded. "We're on our way to the LZ! Squad! Let's go!" The team all went out the front door and were going southeast to the LZ. Toad and Archer were on route to the LZ as well. As they moved up. More hostiles were coming behind them. A couple of the operatives returned fire at them. The team passed through a few trees and got to the open field and saw their Pavel Low chopper landing on the field. Black saw a little bird helo and he pulled out a red smoke grenade and pulled the pin. He threw it on the tree line and contacted the little bird. "Thunder 2-1 red smoke on the tree line clear hot!" The pilot responded. "Roger that clear hot." More hostiles were coming towards them and the helo took it's position and the mini guns were spun up and fired. The helo began taking care of the contacts the were coming towards the LZ. The Pave Low landed and the hatch was open for them to get in. Toad and Archer arrived in time to get in as well. Black singled the pilot to take off and the hatch closed behind them. The Pave Low lifted off and they were out of the area. Just then the team picked up something on their comms. "James, Redcell! Come in this is Roach! We got heavy resistance coming in! It's O'Donnell! We're under attack by O'Donnell's men in the boneyard! GET DOWN!" Then it went dark. Black knows something was wrong, but his team couldn't do anything at all. They had orders to return back to HQ and give the intel to Actual. They're mission was done. For the others that were in Fortuna, it was just the beginning.

* * *

 **At last this chapter is done. Enjoy what I got so far the next part will come out soon, What's happening in the boneyard? Well I can't give it** **away just yet. When the next part comes, it should be good. Until then take care stay safe and I will return soon. Signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Now let's see what's going on on the other mission at the boneyard. Wish me luck and enjoy this chapter. I hope it comes out really good for some of you.**

* * *

Fox, James, and Roach were in a tight situation and Fox couldn't contact the other team that finished their mission. Roach contacted him. "They can't do anything Redcell. We're on our own." Fox spoke. "Damnit Wolf." Roach spoke out. "Can't always think that we would be done soon, I knew something like this was going to happen." He then contacted his extraction. "Nikolai, come in do you have our location?" Nikolai responded. "Da, inbound Commander, but I'm not the only one. You got O'Donnell's men on one side, Andross' on the other." Their wasn't much for them to do, but to get out of the area. Roach spoke out. "We'll have to take them all out then." Nikolai responded. "Or let them take each other out. Either way I'll see you on the other side my friend." Their objective now was to get to the airstrip where Nikolai will land on a Hercules C-130 plane and they will board and get out of the area.

Surrounded

Day 6, 14:21hrs

TF 221

Military Boneyard 219, Fortuna

Fox and James were in the cover of part of a military transport and were engaged hostiles that were in front of them armed with their M14EBR Scoped Silenced. They both were in the woodland ghillie suit. Roach contacted them. "James, Redcell, O'Donnell is trying to wipe up and Andross out at the sometime! Head for Rally Point Bravo to the west! Trust no one!" The boneyard had tons of cover and areas to use for Fox and James to try and get out of the area. More hostiles from both armies were coming into the boneyard. Andross' men brought in a landmaster tank that was nearly similar to O'Donnell's design. O'Donnell's men brought in air support and one of the Wolfens was shot done by the tank. The other Wolfen destroyed the tank. More of O'Donnell's men came into the boneyard and engaged Andross' men. Fox and James were waiting for their order to move up and head for the Rally Point. As their section was clear, up ahead was crawling with hostiles. Roach contacted them. "Head for the Rally Point! Go go go!" He then contacted Nikolai. "Nikolai, this is Roach! Be advise the LZ is hot! I repeat the LZ is hot!" Nikolai responded. "Okay Commander, I'm on the way. Try to get the situation under control before I get their. Okay." Roach spoke. "Right, whatever you say Nikolai, just get here sharpest." Fox and James got out from their hiding place and moved up. They switched to their MP5 Silenced and moved towards the next section of the boneyard. They engaged both sides to try and clear their path. Roach contacted them. "James, Redcell let O'Donnell's and Andross's men kill each other off as much as you can. We can use their comms to listen in on their radio traffic. I'm gonna try and contact Andrew." He contacted Oikonny. "Andrew, this is Roach. O'Donnell's men consider him a war hero now. We got your Operation Striker, but some how Wolf's got a blank check. Gimme what you got on O'Donnell and I'll take care of the rest." Fox and James continued to engage and listen. "I know you can here me on this channel Oikonny. You and I both know you won't last a week." Andrew responded. "And neither will you." Roach continue to talk to him. "Andrew... you ever here the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Andrew responded. "Roach, one day your going to find that cuts both ways. "Wolf is using the desert mountains know as Lima Hotel Omega in Papetoon. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell." Roach responded. "Looking forward to it, give my regards to your uncle if you can get their first."

They got what they needed and Roach was going to go after Wolf after they get out of Fortuna. Fox was now outraged, when he heard what Oikonny told Roach. Why would Wolf set up a base in a planet where he was born at. He would get his answers later on when they go and find him. The section where James and Fox where at was now clear and they moved up going near the end of the section they were at and their were a few more hostiles on top of some shipping crates and some coming out from some wreckages. They're was a lot of cover to use. They had to stop and engage the hostiles. Roach contacted them. Captain, Redcell! Don't get pinned down out their! Keep head west towards the runway area!" Both Andross' and O'Donnell's men were at each others throats taken each other out. As Fox and James were clearing out the area, more hostiles were coming in. This was very bad right now. Fox and James were running out of time and they needed to get to the rally point soon. Just then the hostiles saw them and they fired at them. They both went into cover very quick and returned fire at them. Explosions were going off near them and it was not good. They used their surroundings and moved to different positions to try and get the jump on the hostiles that were firing at them. Fox got a position to the right and then saw an armored vehicle on one of the roads and it had a machine gun mounted onto. James had to worry about the hostiles on the left and they were a few of them. Fox pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin and threw it towards to the vehicle. James engaged the hostiles that were behind cover. Then the grenade went off near the vehicle and Roach contacted Nikolai. "Nikolai, where the hell are you?" Just then the gunner aimed to the from and the vehicle pulled back. Fox saw a truck doing a kamikaze towards the armored vehicle. Nikolai responded. "Sand storm near a town Commander, I have to fly around it. I'm not getting paid enough to crash my plane." The truck and the armored vehicle were both destroyed as the truck collided into the armored vehicle. More of O'Donnell's men came into the boneyard. Andross' men saw them and half turned their attention to the upcoming soldiers while the others continued to fire at Fox and James. Fox took down a couple more of the hostiles and then assisted his father and gave him some breathing room. James moved up and cleared out the last few hostiles and then they took out what was left of them before going through part of a passenger plane which leads to their Rally Point that was not far. As they entered the passenger plane Nikolai came up and contacted Roach. "Sir, I'm approaching the boneyard. I see you do not have things under control. Area unsafe to land. It's looks like when I was in Siberia with the Soviets." They saw the C-130 fly by and Roach responded. "Nikolai just shut up and land the damn plane. We're on our way." As both Fox and James saw down the small ridge. Their were more hostiles. Both O'Donnell's and Andross' men were at each other taking one another out.

Fox and James went prone and got out their M14EBR Scope silenced and engaged the hostiles. Two of Andross' men were being some wooden cover and they saw Fox and James and fired at them. They saw the shots and saw the two hostiles to their left, and they got their MP5s out and returned fire at them. They noticed that their cover was useless and they could take them out by shooting through the boards. They both shot the boards and the two hostiles didn't get back up after that. The returned to sniping and they saw that their was some breathing room for them to move up. They both got up and jumped off and they slide down the ridge. They both ran for cover and continued to snipe their targets that were in sight. Roach contacted them. "James, Redcell! Hurry! We've got to get to Nikolai's plane! Keep moving west!" They switched back to the MP5 and noticed on the left side was a no longer operation plane and it nearly looked like a passenger plane but wasn't. They both moved up towards some shipment crates and saw more of Andross' men came into the boneyard and another Landmaster tank came in. They were going up the ridge which happens to lead to the rally point Fox and James needed to get to. O'Donnell's men were their on that side as well. Fox and James moved up the ridge and they saw another Wolfen come as well and fire towards the tank. Roach contacted them. "Redcell, James! I'm gonna get some transport. Make your way west towards the runway!" As they were going up the ridge, the area had a lot of cover and flanking positions that were usable for them to try and take care of the hostiles. As they used their surroundings, Roach contacted them. "James, Redcell! I found some transport! Keep moving west! I'll meet you on route!" The tank and the Wolfen were firing at each other. As Fox and James began to clear the last area of hostiles, Fox found an RPG and some rockets for it. He realized that he could use it to destroy the tank and see if he can hit the Wolfen as well. He went for the RPG and aimed for the tank. James gave him covering fire so the hostiles wouldn't go for him. The turrent of the tanks was starting to turn towards then and Fox fired the rocket. The rocket hit the tank right on but it staled it. The turrent stopped right at them, still it was jammed and it couldn't fire at them just yet. Fox loaded another rocket and aimed at the tank. He fired another rocket at it and it hit, but still wasn't destroyed. Fox loaded another rocket and aimed. The tank fired at them with the 30mm. Fox fired the rocket and went down quickly. The rocket hit the tank and it was destroyed. The shots that the tank fired missed Fox and James. They got up and engaged what was left of the hostiles using the cover that was around. Fox then loaded the last rocket and saw the Wolfen and aimed for it. He fired the rocket and it hit the aircraft taking it down. This was the final push that they needed to do so they can get out of the boneyard and go search for Wolf.

As they were clearing the area Nikolai contacted Roach. "Commander! I'm taking off in one minute! You better hurry if you want a ride out of here!" Roach along with another operative were in the transport jeep and stopped. Roach contacted Fox and James. "Redcell, James! We don't have much time! Nikolai's not going to wait around for us hurry!" They saw Roach and the other operative, Roach had on a grey fleece jacket, sand camo cargo pants, sand tactical boots and black tactical gloves. Roach also had on a tan balaclava and his hood on. He had the first assualt chest rig and was armed with and M16A3 Grenadier. The other operatives had on the black soft shell jacket, sand digital camo cargo pants, sand tactical boots, and tan tactical boots. He had on a tan balaclava and a tan tactical helmet. He had on and LMG chest rig and was armed with an M4A1 Grenadier. Fox and James cleared the area and ran to the jeep and got in. Fox saw an M240B LMG on board and picked it up. The operative went in reverse and they saw another vehicle coming at them. Fox engaged the vehicle and then the operative did a 90 degree turn and changed the gear to drive and they were off to the air strip. Two more trucks came at them from behind and Roach spoke out. "Vehicles coming in behind us!" Fox and James fired at the trucks hoping they can get them off their backs so they can get out of the boneyard. One of the trucks was taken out and the other wasn't to far behind them. Fox and James targeted the second truck that was following them. Roach shouted out. "Hang on!" The path to the airstrip was getting a bit bumpy but the team were holding on for the ride. As they were approaching the airstrip they saw Nikolai's plane started to go by. As they hit the jump of the airstrip the operatives hit the brakes and stopped. "Roach contacted Nikolai. "Nikolai drop the bloody ramp! We're coming in!" The plane's hatch dropped and the operatives drove down the airstrip. Roach shouted out. "Vehicles at our 12 o clock!" Two vehicles came at them and then came right next to them and Roach shouted. "Hold on!" One of the vehicles that came next to them had two of it's hostiles fire and they hit the driver killing him and Roach shouted out as he engaged the truck. "Redcell! The driver is down, take the wheel!" Fox did what he was told and took the wheel. Roach shouted out. "Aim for the ramp!" This wasn't easy for him because he had to get it in right or they were all dead. The vehicles pulled out and Fox aimed into the plane perfectly and hit the end of the wall. Nikolai closed the platform and flew out of the boneyard.

Papetoon safe house

15:21 hrs

Roach, Fox and James were sitting on the table looking through the intel the Andrew gave them. They were out of their gear and were all wearing sand digital uniform and sand tactical boots. Roach had on his tan balaclava. If what he said is true, then they would be on their way. James however said that his mission is done, Roach knew that he gave them all the help he needed for this assignment, plus he was also hit in the left arm during their escape and he didn't even feel the shot hit him at all. He was patched up already but needed to rest his arm when he returns to Corneria. Fox at least knows that his father will watch his son when he returns after the mission. Roach selected Fox for this because they were both going to find Wolf and this was going to be suicidal for them. They were outnumbered and out gunned once they hit the area. For Fox and Roach it was likely that survival of the mission was low and if they die, they die as heroes.

James doesn't even know that they were doing a suicide mission, he might not see his son if they get through it. His transport for Corneria arrived and he was notified. James got his gear and other things with him and headed for the transport aircraft. Fox and Roach headed out to say their goodbyes to him after helping out the team. James hugged his son and said to him to be careful when he was out their taking out Wolf. Roach spoke. "We'll do our best to try and get this mission done so that we can come home. I'm going to send a video message to Peppy and he'll transmit it to the entire military force." James saluted them and they saluted back to him and James entered his ride, the hatch closed and the ship ascended and flew out of the area heading for the transport gate for Corneria.

Both Fox and Roach went back inside the safe house and they started to plan out what they were going to do once they find the site. Stealth was now an option for this and they were going to need it. Roach picked out the Intervention silenced bolt action sniper rifle. He then told Fox to pick which rifles to take as well because things would get serious later on. They both began to select their load outs for tomorrow.

About 20 minutes later, they had their load out selected and were picking out their gear. They both went with the first assault chest rig. Now with their load out and gear prepped up and ready to go, they had to be ready for what's coming tomorrow. Nikolai agreed to help them get close to the area so they can search for Wolf. He then signaled Fox that it was time to send the message to Peppy. They both went to another room where a video camera was placed and waiting. Roach took a control next that was next to the camera and they took their place and Roach hit the record switch and the camera was rolling. Roach began to speak. "The healthy mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking that this is it's last day. But I think that's a luxury not a curse. To know your so close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take inventory. Outgunned, out numbered, out of our minds on a suicide mission. This is for all those who have fallen to his grasp. We will kill him. It's been an honor to serve with each and every one of you. I have never been proud to see that you all have made it this far. If we do survive that I'll meet with all of you soon. Until then, serve and protect this system." They both saluted and Roach ended the recording. He then got on the computer and sent the video to Peppy.

They both returned to the briefing room and looked through the intel again. This was going to be their one chance to take out Wolf and end his inner circle once and for all. What's in store for them will be unknown and how many hostiles would be their. They would get their answer tomorrow. Fox was ready for this even if he's going to die on the mission. Roach then spoke to Fox. "I got something for you." Fox looked at him and saw that he had a small box case and gave it to Fox. Fox took the case and opened it and was surprised and spoke. "Silver bar?" Roach spoke. "Congratulations Lieutenant." Fox got up and saluted to Roach." He saluted back to him. Fox felt more happy now, even if they might die tomorrow. After looking through the intel they were ready for the search. They needed all the rest that they could get since it was going to a be very tough mission to do. Fox needs be in the zone for this and he felt that something terrible could happen when they are out their tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I did really good on this one. The next chapter will come out soon. So enjoy what I have down and I'll try my best on the next one. Until then stay safe and I'll return soon. Signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**How's everyone doing so far? Well I here's the next part of the chapter and this is finally it. Day 7 and which things are going to have a big turn out on this part and I hope most of you will enjoy. Well I talk to you all later.**

* * *

Survive or Death?

Day 7 17:21 hrs

Lima Hotel Omega, Papetoon Desert Mountains

Nikolai contacted Roach. "I'll wait for you at the exile point. Three hours. Roach responded. "Don't bother. This was a one way flight mate." Nikolai spoke. "(Sigh) Then good luck my friend." Fox and Roach were prone letting a sandstorm pass through. They were covered by a desert camo blanket. As the storm passed through Roach pulled the blanket off and signaled Fox to follow. Roach had on a grey fleece jacket, sand camo cargo pants, tan tactical boots, and black tactical boots. He had on his sand kryptek balaclava on and his hood on as well. Fox had on a black soft shell jacket, sand camo cargo pants, tan tactical boots and tan tactical gloves. They both had the first assault chest rig and they currently were using the Intervention silenced sniper rifles out first. Roach had also a SCAR-H Silenced w/ Thermal sight, plus an M16A3. Fox had a SCAR-H Silenced and an M416 ACOG sight. He also has a Mini Uzi as both had on top of their heads night vision googles. As they moved up Roach came up on Fox's comms. "Redcell I'm picking up a thermal spike up ahead. The cave must be somewhere over the edge." As they approached a small ridge line they saw below was a patrol and stopped. Roach spoke. "Hold up, enemy patrol. Hold your fire. Looks like Andrew's intel was solid. This is it." Their were eight hostiles down the hill and they were all together, but two went to do their patrol and Roach spoke. "Good their splitting up, let them separate. This decryption code better be worth the price we paid." All of O'Donnell's men were armed with assault blaster rifles. Roach bypassed Wolf's channel and they were able to hear the enemies communication through their comms. As the two hostiles moved further away Roach spoke. "Focus on the group on the right directly between us. Let's take them out first." They ready their weapons and Roach spoke. "I'll take the two on the left. On my mark. Three, two, one, mark." They both fired their shots at O'Donnell's men and took out the four hostiles. Roach spoke. "Excellent. Alright let's take out the others before they come back move." They left the sniper rifles on the ridge and pulled out their next suppressed weapon. They both moved up and slid down the sandy hill and moved up and Roach spoke. "Quickly let's move and take out the others." They moved closer to them and stopped and Roach spoke. "I'm in position take the shot." Fox fired and hit the right hostile while Roach took care of the one on the left and Roach spoke. "We don't have much time until they find the bodies. Let's keep moving." They moved towards the ledge and Roach spoke. "Here we go, hook up here." They could hear through their comms enemy communication again this time contacting for a patrol. There were some hook up points and they got their rappelling rope and clipped around the metal bar.

Fox saw Roach get on top of the bar and said to Fox. "Go." He jumped off the bar and descended, Fox followed him and they controlled their descend down towards the cave. Roach came up on Fox's comms. "Got two tangos down below." They both stopped above them and pulled out their combat knife. Roach signaled and they both dropped on them and covered their mouths and stabbed them in the chest. The two guards were dead and they turned around. Roach had his SCAR-H ready and Fox was ready with his Vector. Roach spoke. "Let's go." They both entered the cave and were cautious because they didn't know what could be up ahead. As they went deeper into the cave Roach spoke. "Tango upheld. Do not engage." Another patrol guard was doing his rounds and stopped with his back to them. They stopped but Roach picked up something and spoke to Fox. "Patrol coming our way go left quickly." They were was a path to the left and they stopped and turned around. Roach spoke. "20 plus foot mobiles coming, let them pass." The patrol was passing by and they picked up a contact from their comms. "Crow Seven. Viper, we've lost contact with Fire Five." One of the squad leader's responded. "Probably just the sandstorm that's rolling in or a bad transmitter." Their HQ spoke. "Send a team to check it out, over." The squad leader responds. "Roger that Viper. I'll send West, and Bolt. Crow Seven out." The patrol passed by heading towards the exit. The area was clear and Roach saw the guard still their and spoke to Fox. "Take out the guard in front of us, or wait for him to move along."

Fox looked at the guard and didn't waste any time he fired at the guard and took him out. Roach spoke. "He's down. Let's go." They moved up and continued into the cave. Roach and ox got down behind a broken wall and Roach spoke. "Easy now." They moved left and their were too many hostiles for them to take down so they had avoid them. Their were to corridors to the left and it would help them avoid the contacts. Roach spoke. "Two tangos in this corridor, hold your fire and stay to the left." Two guards were on patrol and they would regroup with the rest soon. They passed through and saw the two guards and moved to the left since they would be able to hide. As the moved they saw upheld a set of stairs which leads to another area and Roach spoke. "Redcell, we got two tangos coming down the stairs under that red light ahead." Two more hostiles came down the stairs and they were getting closer to them. Roach continued on. "I'll take the one on the right. On my mark. Three, two, one, mark." They both fired and took them both out at the same time. Roach spoke. "Clear, go." They both moved up heading towards the stairs. Their comms. picked up the enemies HQ contact. "Fire Six, we've lost all contact Fire Five." Roach spoke as the went up the stairs. "Top of the stair case. He's mine." Another soldier contacted their HQ. "Roger that Viper were on the catwalks heading to the steam room standby." As they reach the top Roach pulled out his combat knife and carefully got close to the guard and grabbed him and covered his mouth and stabbed him in the chest. The guard was now down and they moved into the room. Another contact came in. "Fire Six, go dark breach and clear." The lights in the room were shut off and Roach spoke. "Here we go. Get ready." They got their night vision googles on and waited.

Another contact in their comms. went through. "Door charge planted ready to breach. Hit it." The charge breached the door and another contact came in. "Breaching, breaching." Fox and Roach listened in through the comms. "Team check your corners and be on alert." The hostiles moved in and were being very cautious. They had no idea that they were waiting for them. As the hostiles moved closer to their position Roach and Fox opened fire on them and Roach spoke. "Engage take them out." One of the hostiles contacted HQ. "Their here. Open fire." The hostiles returned fire but they had a problem, they couldn't tell where they were shooting out since they both were still using suppressed weapons still and they were moving around as well. The squad leader spoke out. "Stay frosty, hunt them down." The squad was already falling apart and Roach and Fox were holding them off very well.

A few minutes into the battle and it was over. Roach and Fox took care of the entire squad. Roach spoke. "Move." HQ contacted another team. "Quincy Nine, your rear guard just flatlined." The squad leader responded. "Not possible we just cleared that area." As he was about to continue on Wolf came on. "It's the Commander and Fox. Back up priority items and burn the rest. Fire teams just delay them until were ready to pull out." Fox and Roach reached the exit were near the catwalks. They both took off their night vision googles. They tossed their surpassed weapons away and got their main rifles ready, Roach got his M16A3 ready and Fox got his M416 ready. Roach saw a riot shield which was designed for blaster shots and against bullets. Roach spoke. "Grab the riot shield. Hostiles are up ahead waiting for us and I need you to take point." They both got on the cat walks and moved up a bit. Roach went prone and saw hostiles coming out from another tunnel. One of the soldiers contacted their HQ. "Viper, Echo One. We have unauthorized personal on the cat walks. I repeat, we have unauthorized personal on the cat walks. You getting this?" He began to give cover fire for Fox as he moved up with the riot shield. Another contact came in. "Viper, Crow Seven. We have contacts approximately 50 meters from the nest." HQ responded and alerted everyone else. Terminate with extreme prejudice. All personal be advised we have two enemy foot mobiles on the catwalks heading for the Crow's nest." Some of the hostiles fired towards Fox but the riot shield was protecting him. Roach took out some of them, but a few more of them came out. Their was a bridge that leads the other side to where the tunnel is, Roach moved up as some of the hostiles were distracted by Fox and the riot shield. Roach engaged them and took care of the last hostiles that were trying to hold them back. Roach spoke. "We're clear. Move in."

The catwalks were now clear and Fox dropped the riot shield and got his rifle ready. They both entered the entrance and their were openings on the right side with a cliff. This path would lead west and they were near the control contacted one of it's squad. "Kino 1-5 rendezvous in the nest and prepare to extract Silver Hawk to the LZ." Roach spoke "Silver Hawk must be Wolf. We're running out of time let's go." As they moved into deeper into the area. They saw up in the air that O'Donnell's transport ships were arriving with more hostiles.

Just then ropes came down up ahead and hostiles came roping down. It was a riot shield team and Roach alerted Fox. "Riot shields, get frags ready!" More hostiles arrived as well coming from the corner of the left which leads to the control room. They both started to engage the hostiles. Fox pulled out a grenade, he pulled the pin and threw it towards the riot shield team. The grenade exploded taking out a couple of the riot shield men. Roach spoke out. "Hit them from the sides, try to flank them." Fox moved the left while Roach distracted the riot shields and any hostiles that were firing at him. Fox got the flank and took care of the hostiles that were firing at Roach and he cleared the area and they both moved up.

More transport ships were coming in and they were roping down another riot shield team. Near the control room and Roach spoke. "They're digging in, Wolf must be close we have to break through." The area was split by a cliff and their was a couple of planks that were like a bridge in the middle and the hostiles were using to cross over to the other side. Fox and Roach continued to engage the riot shield team and additional hostiles that were coming from the control room. Roach went to the right and went behind some boxes for cover and pulled out a frag and pulled the pin. He then threw it towards the hostile and some of them ran for cover. The grenade exploded taking out a few of the riot shield hostiles. Fox engaged then taking out the last riot shield hostiles and he pulled out another frag and pulled the pin. He threw the grenade, and it exploded taking out four hostiles with it.

The area was almost clear and then they heard something on their comms. "Leon hold the control with any other personal and hold them back. Do not let them no matter what." Leon responded. "Yes Wolf." Roach spoke. "You got that. Leon is here and we can take him out once we reach the control room. Hurry." They took care of the last hostiles and they moved up and crossed the plank bridge. They were getting closer to control and one of the hostiles closed the door. Roach spoke. "They sealed the control room, get a frame charge on the door." They took their positions and Fox placed the frame charge on the door and the charge breached the door. Fox moved in and saw Leon along with three hostiles and they were caught by surprise by the breach. Fox took care of the three hostiles and then shot Leon in the leg and he went down. The control room was taken and Leon placed his hands up and said. "Don't shoot!" Fox nodded and Roach came in and saw Leon holding his right leg and he immediately went to him and started to give him medical help on his leg. The only he could do was to wrap it up with a patch and that would help stop the bleeding. He then went to the computer and by passed the password and checked for whatever was on their and then the speakers were on and Wolf spoke. "All units be advised this is Silver Hawk. The sight has been compromised. I have no choice to but to destroy this sight. If your still inside, your service will be honored. Wolf out." Roach spoke to Fox as he picked up Leon. "Override the door controls hurry." Fox went to another computer and began to override the controls and it instantly opened up the doors. The timer came up and Roach spoke as he carried Leon. "Run! Keep moving! This place is gonna blow!" As they ran through the doors and out towards the exit, explosions were starting to go off from behind and then the massive explosion destroyed the whole cave system knocking Fox down.

As he began to regain concusses he saw Roach crouched by a bunker and engaging hostiles outside. Wolf contacted for air support. "Reaper this is Silver Hawk, fire mission target package Delta, danger close." The soldier responded. "That's within a hundred meters from your position sir." Wolf responded. "That's not a suggestion, send it." The soldier responded. "Roger fire mission danger close." Roach shouted as Fox got up. "Redcell! Incoming! Get down, get down!" Artillery shells hit the outside area and their shots missed them. All of O'Donnell's men out their were dead and Roach spoke. "Since when does he care about danger close." Leon spoke. "Leave me. I won't make at all." Roach spoke. "Why's that?" Leon continued on. "I wouldn't survive the next part and you two are going to need everything you got to take him out." He pulled out a disk drive and handed it to Roach and said. "This has all the info to take out his inner circle network completely." He pulled out his blaster pistol and said. "It's better for me to be gone. My war is over anyway." Both Fox and Roach looked at the chameleon and Roach nodded and spoke as he placed the drive away. "You may be our enemy. But you chose to end this and one thing. Do you think that Panther will forgive you once you go to the other side?" Leon closed his eyes and said. "I hope so, it pained me to kill someone that betrayed us. I started to lose trust with Wolf because he wasn't even giving me what I wanted. I hope Panther forgives me." Roach nodded and spoke to Fox. "Redcell we got to go now. Stay close and follow me." Leon saw them leave and he pointed his blaster pistol on to him and fired. He was now taken to the other side.

Roach shouted out. "To the west Redcell, go!" They moved up and saw bodies all over the place as they moved up. Just then two more transport ships came in and dropped it's troops. Another contact from the comms. came in. "Sir sandstorm activity is picking up here. It's to risky for flight ops." Wolf responded. "Understood, head for the tunnel well take the zodiac." The soldier responded. "Yes sir." The transport ships left the area and the hostiles began to engage. Roach and Fox returned fire. The hostiles wouldn't be able to hold them off for long. Fox and Roach began to clear their path and moved up slowly towards the tunnel where Wolf ran into.

Fox and Roach cleared the area and moved towards the tunnel and saw three more hostiles come out from tunnel. They took them out quickly and headed towards the tunnel and Roach spoke out. "Head for the tunnel he's getting away. O'Donnell mentioned zodiac's there must be river access near by let's go." This was their one shot that they got.

After following the tunnel for a bit they saw the river and saw Wolf with some of his men with him on a zodiac going down the river and Roach spoke. "Redcell get on the boat." Roach jumped into another zodiac boat and took the front while Fox would drive the boat. He got his Mini Uzi ready because the river could have hostiles waiting for them. He began to drive while Roach was up front trying to get the shot to take out Wolf. As Fox drove down the river their were hostiles on some land and Fox engaged and avoiding their shots that they were trying to take them out. Roach fired in burst as they got close to the boat but also engaged the hostiles that were attacking them from the islands. They continued through the canyons as they stayed close to Wolf's boat and passing through some areas. They were approaching a cave and Roach spoke. "Through that cave!" They entered the cave and it wouldn't be long until they exit the cave.

As they exited the cave Wolf's boat pulled ahead, but more zodiacs arrived in this area and Roach spoke. "Stay clear of open areas." The area that they entered Enemy Wolfens were in the air as well trying to take them out. The enemy zodiacs were coming close and trying to stop them Roach and Fox began to take out the boats one by one. Roach then shouted out as a Wolfen was taking it's position. "Got get past that eagle before it's fire on us!" The Wolfen fired it's rockets first and then it's phaser. Fox avoided it's shots and continued to engage the boats and catching up to Wolf's boat.

Roach spoke out. "Those shots aren't going to stop! Shake em!" They were approaching a bridge and Roach alerted him as he saw hostiles on the bridge. "RPGs! On the bridge!" Two hostiles armed with RPGs fired their shots. Fox avoided the two rockets and continued to follow Wolf's boat. Another hostile zodiac came up to them and they both engaged taking out the troops that were on it. The chase was still going and it was getting tougher for them to take out Wolf once and for all. However they were about to hit a dangerous area and Wolf's boat took it. Roach shouted out. "Rapids up ahead! It's gonna get rough! Hang on!" They took the jump into the rapids and it was very dangerous. They held on for dear life and these jumps down the rapids were treacherous.

As they hit the last jumps they were very close to Wolf's boat. The jumps on the rapids died down as they continued down the river. Roach continued to fire burst shots towards the boat trying to hit Wolf. Another hostile boat came down from the rapids and got close to them and Fox and Roach engaged them taking them out to clear their path. As they went down the rapids more hostiles on land were on both sides trying to hit them and a couple of them had RPGs. The river was narrow and it was more likely that their boat could get hit by an RPG. Fox had to do his best to avoid the shots.

They chase was still going and Wolf contacted his UAV operator. "Black Crow 1 give me a sitrep over." The operator responded. "I have War Hawk 2-1 standing by down the river sir." Wolf contacted the pilot. "Copy that, War Hawk 2-1 be advised were coming hot." The pilot responded. "Rodger dropping the hatch, keep it above 30 knots and watch for vertical clearance." Wolf's boat entered a transport ships and the hatch closed and Fox slowed down and Roach spoke. "Redcell hold it steady." The ship flew off but turned around as a sandstorm was coming towards them. Roach aimed and spoke. "Steady!" They were getting closer to the falls and Roach spoke. "Steady!" He fired his shots to the transport ship and hit the engines. The ship started to spin out of control and fall to the sandy ground. "Roach shouted to Fox. "Back up, back up!" Fox pushed it into reverse, but it wasn't working they were being pulled to falls. Roach braced himself and it happen. The boat went off the edge and they took the fall into the river.

A few minutes late Fox was waking up and he coughed out the water that was in him. His assault rifle was lost and he got up. He saw the crash sight and pulled out his combat knifed and began to walk towards the destroyed transport ship, however he was in heavy shock and didn't have the proper balance. As he walked towards the ship he saw a hostile survivor that was trying to crawl away. He put him out of his misery. Fox continued forward looking for Wolf's body. He saw the pilot that survived as well. The pilot pulled out his blaster and fired, but nothing happened. "Fox stabbed him and he was gone. He moved up and saw Wolf come out from the crashed ship and Wolf saw him and ran into the sandstorm. Fox followed him into the sandstorm.

As he got closer Fox saw Wolf leaning on a wrecked vehicle. Wolf was battered up from the crash had was holding on to his rib area. As Fox got closer he tried to go for the kill, but Wolf got his hand and smashed his head on the roof of the vehicle and Fox fell on his back to the ground. Wolf pulled out his knife and walked up to Fox and stabbed him in the chest. Fox went unconscious quickly.

A couple of minutes later Fox heard Wolf speak. "The day that I first met you, I became your nemesis, but the system just fucking ignored me ." Fox opened his eyes and saw Wolf armed with his blaster and he was loading it. Wolf spoke. "Now I can finally prove to them that I'm the greatest of all and you will be long forgotten." He aimed the blaster at him and said. "I know you'll understand." He aimed his weapon at Fox's head and got ready to fire, but out of the sandstorm Roach came in and shoved him as he fired and missed Fox's head. Wolf and Fox began to fight one another and Roach kicked the weapon out of his hand and the two were still at each other. Fox saw the blaster and turned his body around and began to crawl to it. As he crawled towards the weapon, Roach was tossed to the ground and he was trying to get back up. As Fox got his hand on the blaster, Wolf walked up and kicked the weapon away. Fox looked up and Wolf stomped on him knocking him out.

Fox started to coming in and out of consciousness and saw Wolf and Roach fighting one another. Wolf somehow had the advantage. As the fight raged on Fox's hand started to twitch on the knife and he hand no choice. He got his and on the knife and began to pull it out. It was a painful move, but he needed to save Roach. As he slowly pulled out the knife, he got his other hand on it and pulled more harder.

He finally got the knife out of his chest and held it by the tip of the blade and saw to the left Wolf beating on Roach who wasn't moving. He moved his hand back and Wolf looked at him and Fox threw the knife and it hit Wolf in his left eye and he fell backwards to the ground and he was dead. Wolf was now gone. Fox continued to look at Roach and thought that he was dead. Fox was loosing blood still after he pulled out the knife on his chest and he was tired. He started to close his eyes slowly, but then Roach coughed and Fox was wide awake. As Roach saw Wolf's dead body he moved him out of the way and turned around and saw Fox and spoke. "Redcell." Fox was starting to take a turn for the worst. Roach got up and spoke. "Redcell." Fox closed his eyes for a bit and then woke up and saw Roach trying to stop the bleeding on his wound. As he was patching him up, a little bird came in and landed and they both looked and Roach knew who it was. He spoke to Fox. "It'll hold for now. Come on get up." He picked up Fox and he held him as they went to the chopper and Nikolai came out. Roach spoke to him. "I thought I told you that this was a one way trip." Nikolai spoke. "Looks like it's still is. They'll be looking for us you know." Fox nearly fell and Nikolai came to help Roach and he spoke. "Nikolai we got to get him out of here." Nikolai responded. "Da. I know a place." Fox fell unconscious as he was placed in the little bird and he slowly is fading away.

* * *

 **Another chapter is done hope you guys enjoyed it. Well their isn't much for me to say right now, but soon another chapter will appear. Fox is in terrible condition and his friends are going to try and save him. The only thing is can they get him to where the pilot was talking about? Until then take care and stay safe. Signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you all are have a great time. I'm back for another part of the SF story. I can't really say if this part of the chapter will come out good, but I'll give it my best shot at it. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Corneria

Krystal felt Fox's presence in Papetoon and she could feel that he was fading and it wasn't good at all, she had tears in her eyes. Fox's was dying and their wasn't anything she could do about it. She could see his pain that he's in and it's costing him his life. All she could do was wait and hope that he survives his terrible wound that he has currently.

Hours later

Near Safe House, Papetoon

Fox could hear his heart beating and then he slowly woke. He looked to his left and saw the chopper but he noticed that he's on a stretcher. He then looked to the right and saw Roach, but he somehow had different clothes and gear on. Roach was now wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt, sand digital camo cargo pants, black tactical boots, and tan tactical gloves. He had on his sand kryptek camo balaclava plus a sand kryptek camo boonie hat. Plus he has a tactical knee pad on his right knee. He also had his sleeves folded back a bit passed the risk. He had a custom load out which was designed with a shoulder holster and it was connected with ammo pouches on both sides that go around the belt line. The tactical belt had a right leg double M4/M16 double stack pouches. Roach had his 1911A2 on his holster. Fox noticed the multiple tats that he has on both arms and hands. He remembered seeing them back when they were searching for Cobra. He also saw that he had his black shirt, sand camo cargo pants, and sand tactical boots. He saw the bandages wrapped around his chest where he was stabbed hours ago.

Roach shouted out to Nikolai. "Get him inside!" Nikolai came to the left side of the stretcher. He was different as well wearing a navy shirt, kahki cargo pants, black tactical boots, and black tactical boots. He had on a tactical vest which wasn't bullet proof. He had on a black cap and head set comms. They both began to push the stretcher and Fox entered a flashback. He saw his very first mission as an operative saw Roach as they were approaching the target area. He then pulled out and saw that they were on the streets and Nikolai spoke. "The safe house is up ahead." Roach shouted. "Keep moving!" Fox saw other soldiers which were Venom Loyalists. He entered another flashback an this one was one that near cost them their lives. Fox looked to his left as he was on the ground and Roach slid his 1911A1 to Fox before collapsing completely. He aimed the pistol to one Andrew's Generals and fired. Fox snapped back into reality and saw that they were inside the safe house and in the hallways. Roach shouted to two Loyalists. "Out of the way! Get a doctor!" The two Loyalists moved out of the way and two others opened the doors for them and Fox fell into another flashback. This one was the recent mission and Roach shouted to him. "Back up, back up!" Then they both took fall into the river and Fox returned from the flash back and Roach spoke to Nikolai. "Keep pressure on that wound!" Nikolai responded. "I'm trying!" He had his hand on his chest trying to put as much pressure to stop the bleeding, he placed his other hand on top of the current one and added more pressure and spoke to Fox. "Hang in their my friend!" Fox entered another flashback and this was when he pulled out the knife that Wolf stabbed him with and threw it to his eye, but then it went in reverse and he was out of the flashback and was now in a room. He was fading and they stopped the stretcher and Roach ran up to the doctor and spoke. "He needs help now!" The doctor ran up to Fox and began to work on him but Fox's eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

Nikolai spoke. "We're losing him. Charging three, two, one. Clear!" Nikolai had the emergency A.E.D and placed the pads on Fox's chest and hoping that his heart will respond to the electric shock but the first hit wasn't a go. He kept trying it again, Fox wasn't going to die here.

A few minutes laters Nikolai spoke to Roach. "Sir we got vital signs, but their weak. Redcell won't last without proper attention." Roach responded. "He's a hard baster trust me he'll make it." Just then radar alert was going off and a Loyalist spoke. "We're picking up inbound signatures." Nikolai spoke. "We've got company." Roach knew who it was and spoke. "It's Andrew. He's tying up loose ends. Who's your best man? Nikolai spoke. "Ajay ex-Venom member. Only man I know who hates Andross more than you." Roach spoke as the signatures were getting closers to the safe house. "Get him we'll use the ridge line for cover and fly in from the south." Nikolai looked at him and nodded and he contacted Ajay to meet them on the floor they were at. Andrew's assault was about to commence and the Loyalist were arming up and getting ready for this assault that he has coming to them.

Ambush!

March 20, 09:12 hrs

Loyalist Safe House, Papetoon

Their tons of contacts going all over the area getting every Loyalist ready. Nikolai spoke out through the hallway. "Ajay! Ajay over here." Loyalist Ajay came in with about the same gear as Nikolai. He had a dark grey long sleeve shirt, khaki cargo pants, black tactical boots and black tactical gloves. He was armed with and AK-47 secondary Desert Eagle. He saw Fox and Fox grabbed hold of his gear and coughed while Roach spoke. "We need to get Redcell to the chopper." Fox let go of Ajay, he was exhausted and the doctor got back to work stitching up his chest. Nikolai spoke. "What is that?" Their was an engine noise and it was very close just then it room that they were in and it knocked all of them down. It was an enemy arming and the Loyalists mush have shot it down. Roach spoke as they all got up. "Is everyone alright?" The doctor got up and returned to finish stitching up Fox's wound. The arwing fell into the courtyard and Nikolai moved to Ajay as Roach took position by the breached. Roach was armed with an H&K G36KV with Integrated Scope. The scope was 2x zoom which works great for nearly long range. Nikolai spoke to Ajay. "Do whatever this man says."

Roach spoke. "Ajay! Take position on the balcony we need to by the doctor some time! Keep your eyes on the courtyard." Two transport ships dropped troops near the gate of the courtyard. Loyalist troops were ready for anything. They all wore long sleeve shirts, cargo pants, black tactical boots, and black tactical gloves. Some had the tactical vest while others had the assault chest rig. Those with the assault chest rigs were either armed with the AK-47, G36C, M16A3, ACR, or the M4A1. They choose their own attachments if they wanted to place them on their weapons. Those with the tactical vest were armed with LMGs such as the M249 SAW, M240B, MK46, MG36, or the PKP Pecheneg.

The Loyalist were ready for the attack. Then it happened. The gate was breached and the hostiles moved into the courtyard. The Loyalists opened fire and Roach shouted. "They've breached the courtyard! Take them out! We need to hold them off until we can move Redcell!" Ajay was on the balcony giving out support engaging hostiles that were trying to break through the courtyard and some hostiles were on the roofs as well. Enemy air support was passing by doing strafing runs to try and give Andross' men breathing room. An arwing took it's position and fired it's shots. He hit the doctor and Nikolai spoke and shouted for Ajay. "The doctor's down! Ajay, I need your help!" Ajay moved to help Nikolai. Fox was trying to get up but Nikolai was holding him down. Ajay came up and Nikolai spoke to him. "Give him the shot." Ajay grabbed an injection shot that would put Fox to sleep instantly and keep his heart stable. He stabbed the needle into his upper chest and and injected the shot. Fox fell to sleep and then a hostile came into the room. Nikolai turned around and aimed his AK-47 at him. Roach got to him and knocked his weapon off of him and pushed him into the wall, he grabbed a Desert Eagle and shot him in the head. Roach spoke. "Their on the roof, we've got to get Redcell out of here." Nikolai responded. "I've got him." Nikolai picked up Fox and Roach spoke to Ajay. "Ajay your with me!" Ajay moved up to him as they headed towards the hallway. Nikolai followed them but stayed at distance.

In the hallway their was another hostile, but two more swung in and breached the windows. Roach and Ajay engaged them, Andross' men returned fire as well. They needed to group up with the other Loyalists that were trying to clear the courtyard. They both cleared the hallway and Roach moved to the door which leads to the exit towards the courtyard.

Roach and Ajay went down the stairs and grouped up with the other Loyalists clearing the courtyard. Casualties were high on both sides, but more of Andross' men were on their way and it was about to get harder. A Loyalist contacted the others. "We're pinned down in the streets, we need reinforcements!" Roach knew that this was turning bad. The last few hostiles were in the area and the Loyalists took them out. A Loyalist shouted out. "The courtyard's clear!" Roach and Ajay moved up to the metal door and Roach saw an enemy drone above and it flew by and he spoke. "Enemy drone overhead! We're out numbered and outgunned! We need some heavier firepower!" He loaded a new mag to his G36KV and Nikolai contacted him. "Their's a weapons cache near at the edge of town. We have a UGV stored their." Roach spoke. "Then will use it to get to the chopper. Let's move." He kicked the door open and they saw civilians running up the road and Roach shouted out. "Hold fire civilians!" They both went down the stairs and the Loyalists followed them. As the last civilians were coming up, three hostiles were walking up the road shooting at them.

Roach and Ajay fired at the three hostiles taking them out and the Loyalists moved up as well. Roach contacted Nikolai. "Nikolai hang back, protect Redcell!" More hostiles were coming and a transport ship arrived and a rope fell and more hostiles were roping down onto the street. Roach, Ajay and the other Loyalists got to cover and engaged the hostiles and Andross' men engaged as well.

Roach and Ajay clear the alley and a building on the right, but up ahead Roach saw something and shouted out. "Machine gunner on the balcony! Take him out!" Up ahead their were two balconies on a building and Roach saw a mounted heavy machine gun and it was one of Andrew's newest weapon he has now. It nearly looked like a .50 cal machine gun. The hostile that was on the machine gun was firing at them. Ajay picked up a PKP that was on the ground and deployed it on a destroyed car and fired at the gunner. Three more hostiles were on the balcony as well and Ajay engaged all of them.

All hostiles on the balconies were down and the Loyalists moved up and split into three different directions. Some using the alley way, others using the house which had windows looking toward the right of the street that leads to where the chopper was, others followed Roach and Ajay down the street and took the right where heavy resistance was waiting for them.

Just up ahead was the the path to the left that leads to the chopper and where the UGV is as well. First they needed to clear out the street to get to where they need to be. Roach shouted out. "The drone's doing another pass!" The drone flew pass doing another run. Roach and Ajay continued to engage hostiles and their were three more on a roof past a blockade that was in flames. Ajay engaged the hostiles that were on the roof tops of the building.

Most of the hostiles were down, but their were still plenty left to take out. Most of the Loyalists moved up and assisted Roach and Ajay to clear out the rest and hold the area. Roach and Nikolai were running out of time and Fox needed attention soon or he will die.

Roach, Ajay and the Loyalists clear the area and they all moved to the gate with Nikolai not too far behind carrying Fox. Roach shouted out. "The chopper's this way!" They stopped near the gate and past the gate were more hostiles, three mounted heavy machine guns with hostiles on them, and an enemy arwing engaging as well. Nikolai contacted Roach as two loyalists with shotgun load outs and armed with SPAS-12s. "The weapons are in a building directly ahead." Roach responded. "Their's too many of them between us and the chopper! Nikolai we need that UGV now!" Nikolai responded. "Your almost there. Go through that building." Roach spoke to Ajay. "Ajay! This way!" Ajay followed Roach and one of the Loyalist's kicked the door opened and they moved inside. They moved towards the door and the two loyalists got their shotguns ready. One shot the door knob off and the other spoke out as he shot two hinges. "Breaching!" He then kicked it down and they all advanced. The two Loyalists covered the street while Roach and Ajay moved down the road towards the building. Roach spoke. "Hold up this is it." He opened the door and signaled Ajay to follow and Nikolai contacted him. "The UGV is in a shipping crate directly below you." Roach opened the basement door and they went down the stairs and Roach had a flashlight and found the crate and Roach contacted Nikolai. "I see it." He got a carte rod and opened the crate and pulled out the UGV and spoke. "Unmanned Ground Vehicle. 2 centimeter armor plating, mounted mini gun explosive rounds, and grenade launcher."

Ajay saw the controls and Roach spoke. "Controls are going to be in Russian. Nikolai told me you know Russian, Ajay your up." Ajay moved towards the controls for the UGV and began to access the controls for the final advance towards the chopper. Roach contacted Nikolai. "Nikolai, what's Redcell's condition?" Nikolai responded. "We've got to get him out of here." Ajay connected to the UGV and the camera came on and Roach spoke. "Ajay clear a path to the chopper, will be right behind." Roach opened the garage door and Ajay drove the UGV out and Roach spoke. "That mini gun will punch through any wall." Ajay spun up the mini gun and aimed towards the hostiles that were on the machine gun nest and opened fire on them. The hostiles were taken out very quick and then he aimed for the arwing and fired at it. The arwing began to spin out and descend. Air support was down for now and Ajay moved the UGV up. More hostiles were coming up the road and Ajay kept the mini gun spinning and fired at the oncoming hostiles.

Roach, and Nikolai were not too far behind. Ajay continued to advance the UGV and cleared the way towards the chopper. Hostiles were starting to fall back and they didn't have the firepower to take out the UGV.

Ajay got the UGV right where Roach needs it and he contacted Ajay. "Ajay were moving up! Keep them pinned down! Keep pushing to the chopper!" Ajay got the UGV into position near the chopper and spun up the mini gun and fired at the hostiles that were coming. Their were a lot of hostiles coming in nonstop and Ajay kept firing with the mini gun. Two more enemy transport ships were coming in with more hostiles. Ajay aimed for the transports and fired the grenade launcher towards the air ships and hitting them. The ships were destroyed and Ajay turned the turret back to the hostiles and fired the mini gun at the hostiles.

A couple of minutes later the area was clear and Ajay protected the chopper and saw through the camera Roach and Nikolai carrying Fox as they got to the chopper. Roach contacted Ajay. "Were at the chopper! Loading Redcell in now!" Nikolai spoke. "He's not looking good." The UGV's radar picked up a Missile Alert system and Roach shouted out. "Drone inbound!" A missile was fired from the drone destroying the UGV and that was it for it. Ajay got off the control rig and Roach contacted him. "Ajay run to the chopper move!" As he exited the weapons cache multiple incoming rounds were hitting all over the area and Roach contacted him. "Go! Go!" Ajay continued to run, as he approached the helo, he entered a concrete platform and the drone the platform with a missile destroying it and Roach shouted. "Look out!" The drone flew by Ajay as he tried to get a hold of something but fell down the hill and was sliding of the mountain and took a fall into the rapids. Nikolai was already in the air and flew near the rapids and they saw Ajay. However he was underwater again and they lost sight of him. Ajay grabbed hold of a branch and pulled himself out of the rapid and was on shore.

Nikolai spoke to Roach. "There he is their's Ajay." Roach spoke. "Good. We'll need him. When the time comes, we'll be going for Andrew." Fox woke up and spoke. "Who the hell is Ajay."

48 hours later

Corneria Hospital

20:21 hrs

Krystal entered Fox's room and she saw that he was still out. She saw that their was some one else with him, it was his father and his young son and they were asleep. She looked at the heart monitor and she saw that his heart rate is normal. She was glad to see him finally but she felt that now was the time that they will meet once again. She walked up to his right side of the bed and pulled out a folded paper and placed it in his right hand and she saw his chest wrapped up and could tell that when he got here, he was taken into emergency surgery to be stitched up completely and it almost cost him his life but he did survive and was now resting. Krystal was in tears as she gently placed her hand on his chest and could see the pain that he went through three days ago. She gently kissed his forehead and spoke softly. "When your well enough Fox. Come find me in Sauria. I'll be waiting for you." She then left the room and left the hospital. Fox will soon be awake and when he does, he'll see Krystal again, but first he has regains his strength and recover from his surgery. For Fox it's going to be a while until he returns to duty but at least he knows that he's got some time off to be with his family.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter I hope most of you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Was working on another a new story that has popped out not too long ago. Until then stay safe take care and I'll be back soon. Signing off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**How's everyone doing so far? Sorry for the delay I've been working on two different stories and it's been hard working on them. At least I can work on this one again. Hope some of you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is another part of SF. Enjoy and I hope it's really a good chapter for most of you that read it.**

* * *

48 hours later

March 24, 06:35 hrs

Corneria's Hospital

Fox woke up and noticed that he was in a hospital room and saw his chest was wrapped up with bandages and he gently placed his hand on his wound and he could feel the stitches through the bandage wrap. He wanted to get up but knew that he would still feel pain. He heard a snore to his left and noticed that his father was their along with his son. He saw that they were still in a peace full sleep but then felt something in his palm, he noticed that their was a paper in his hand. He opened up the folded paper and read the letter which happened to be by Krystal.

After reading it Fox knows where she is now. She's waiting for him a Sauria, but on the letter she said that she can wait until he's well enough walk. Fox was ready for this but he needed to rest still since it's been five days after taking out Wolf and his Inner Circle. It would take another few days for him to be well enough to travel but knows that the pain will still be their but not as bad as he felt it the first time he was stabbed. He wanted to wake his father up but realized that it's better not to until he wakes up himself. He wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't it since he slept for a quite some time. The next couple of days well determine if he will return home soon.

3 days later

10:21 hrs

Fox was released from the hospital since he managed to get on his feet but still hadn't recover all of his strength just yet. He was at his house lying on the couch resting and letting his son nap for the time being. Fox felt pain at times in his chest but knows that it'll be gone soon. He knew about the stitches that were still on him and the in about three weeks they were going to be removed. Fox's father was there as well helping him out since he didn't have his own place just yet.

Fox was expecting Falco, Slippy and Peppy to come by soon for lunch. They wanted to see how he was after taking stab to the chest by Wolf. His day was going to be an interesting one having all of his friends here at his place and it was going to be a shocker for those who don't know that Fox's father was still alive and well. At least his father was getting lunch prepared.

12:30 hrs

Falco and Peppy were the first to arrive and the were greeted by James McCloud. It was a shocker for Peppy when he heard about James being a prisoner and alive for so long without them knowing. It wouldn't be long until Slippy Toad arrives, he said that he was bringing Amanda since they both were living in Aquas. He heard about how Fox joined the Task Force. Aquas for him was great but he felt that it just wasn't the same with out his friends and Amanda could tell that he missed them a lot. Fox was still lying on the couch since it was best for him to stay their for the time being until the food was done.

A few minutes later Slippy and Amanda arrived at Fox's place, and Peppy let them inside and Slippy saw were Fox was. Slippy walked up to him and they both shook hands. Slippy then spoke. "How've been doing so far Fox?" Fox responded. "It's been great so far and I know you heard about what happen to me." Slippy nodded but he's yet to see Fox's son and father.

They continued to talk for a little bit more until Fox's father James came into the room and said that lunch was ready. Slippy was wide eye and in deep shock to see Fox's father alive and here at Fox's place. Fox began to explain to Slippy about how he found his father in the Venom Prison. About 15 minutes later James called to them that lunch was now ready. Slippy helped Fox up and Fox sat up slowly and then stood up and they walked to the kitchen. Fox and the rest sat down and so did the rest. Just then Fox's son came into the kitchen. Slippy was shocked again and asked Fox if this is his son. Fox nodded and said that he would tell him after they eat. Slippy nodded and they all began to eat lunch.

30 minutes later

Fox was explaining to Slippy about his son and told him about Fara on how they reencountered and how she had his son, and her death. Slippy was impressed about how Fox's life is now. He never thought Fox would be an operative. This is something he never thought that Fox would do at all. Slippy see's that Fox is more happier then he's ever been then before. Slippy asked about the Task Force and Fox told him that it's a Counter Terrorist Special Operations force that serves and protects against terrorist attacks. Slippy was wanting to join the Spec. Ops. since he was well with equipment and other things. Fox would have to get in contact with his CO to let him know about Slippy wanting to join the Spec. Ops. unit. Slippy was wanting to return to Corneria since he never felt the same in Aquas but knows that it will always be his home when he retires completely, but also felt that Corneria is his other home as well. Fox's day was going well so far getting to meet his friends again.

2 weeks later

May 10, 04:21 hrs

Safehouse

Fox was now well enough and was now walking very well, he has regained almost all of his strength but still needed to be careful. Fox along with Roach were getting their stuff for their journey to Sauria. Since Fox wasn't cleared to use rifles just yet, they both would go with their side arms only. They both had their shoulder holsters ready. They both went in their sand digital uniform and sand tactical boots. Not too long ago Roach managed to get approval to build a Command Post near Walled City and a safe house on the mountains of Thorn Tail Hollow. Sauria would make it's alliance to Corneria one day but they had to remain Neutral until the time comes. Corneria and the Task Force were allowed to have troops on Sauria but as a resting area for them until they travel to their destination.

Fox asked his father if he could watch James for him for the next 3 days and his Father agreed to watch him while he was going to search for Krystal.

They got their shoulder holsters on and Roach selected the Five Seven pistol and the 20 round magazines. Fox went with M9. They had their things ready and were on their way too the ship that was going to take them to Sauria. They arrived at the ship and boarded it. It was now time for them to travel.

18:37hrs

Walled City, Sauria

Command Post

Fox and Roach arrived in Sauria and Fox was looking around and seeing that things were still the same when he first arrived. He knows that Tricky was around and was probably doing some important things before calling it a day. It wouldn't take him long to find Tricky since he was coming back to Walled City. Tricky noticed that Fox was here and was shocked to see him again. He didn't expect him to come for some time. They both walked up to each other and Tricky spoke. "Fox, it's great to see you again." Fox responded. "It's great to see you too Tricky. If you haven't known I was wounded in combat and I'm still in recovery due to it." Tricky nodded and understands what he says. He wanted to pounce on him but felt that it wouldn't be polite to do it right now. They both began to talk to one another and walking back to the Walled City.

It wasn't long after that Tricky said he was going back inside to help out his wife with the kids to get them to sleep and told him he would come back later on tonight before going to sleep himself.

Not too far from Walled City, Krystal was watching from a distance and noticed Fox talking to Tricky and she didn't want to go in his mind because she thought that he would know where she is right at this moment. She began to walk closer to the city. She could see Fox finishing up his chat with Tricky and then they both went their separate ways for now. She knows that it was now time for them to be together once again after so many years apart. She was ready to be with Fox again.

Fox moved to a big boulder that was just on the outside of Walled City and was leaning on it and looking out to the North East seeing the open area. Their wasn't much for him to do since it was just another relaxing day for him to just rest up and take it easy. What he doesn't know is that Krystal was behind him and she was just standing their and smiling. She then placed her hand on his left shoulder and Fox was shocked and he slowly turned around and saw the only person that he was wanting to see for such a long time. He then spoke. "Krystal?" She nodded and had tears in her eyes and she instntly hugged Fox. Fox hugged her back but she was hugging him a bit to hard and grunted from the pain and Krystal wonder what's wrong still and pulled out. Fox told her that he still had the stitches on him and he's still sore from his wound.

Krystal felt bad for hurting him right now, but she knows that Fox forgives her. She then asked him. "Why don't you get the Krazoa's to heal you completely?" Fox responded. "Can't, the Spec. Ops. isn't allowed to get help from neutral worlds. The Krazoa's would agree to this as well, only if Sauria gets attacked by Venom then yes I would ask them, but the Krazoa's won't help me at all. I got to recover the long way. Don't worry, I will be okay as long as your were with me, nothing will happen."

She just looked at him and smiled and the two hugged each other again and this time Krystal was more careful now since Fox is still recovering from his stab wound from the chest she felt that it was going to be some time until it's fully healed completely.

They then both just looked out in the area and were just enjoying what they were seeing at the moment. Fox felt relieved that now he's back with Krystal.

The sun completely set and they both were walking to the Command Post where Roach was at, they both were walking back hand in hand. As they approached the Command Post, Fox saw Roach on the third floor balcony and he was sitting on one of his chairs and enjoying the view. He would soon tell Krystal that his CO is a human. The two enter the building and Krystal was shocked at what she was seeing.

Fox explained everything about the Spec. Ops since she needed to know more about them. It would take him about an hour and a half to get her to understand everything he told her and that she would be introduced to Roach in the morning. Fox then goes to the kitchen to see what they can both eat before having to go to bed. Krystal then asked him where his room was and he told her that is was on the second floor third door on the left. He decided to show her first and then they could eat.

After showing her his room Fox was back in the kitchen making a some dinner for him and Krystal. Alot was now going through his mind, now that he has finally reunited with Krystal, he felt much more happier then before. He decided to make some steak with bake potatoes and butter. He probably that that she was going to shower but not at the moment. She was just looking at his room and could see that this was something she has never seen anything like this before. She then looked at some of the images that he has of him, Roach, Falco and couple other operatives. She then looked at one of the images and saw something written on it and it said 'OP BlackJack' she figured it had to be Operation BlackJack and it showed Fox, Roach, Falco, and the Delta Force that joined them. She never knew that these humans could help out the Lylat System.

45 minutes later

Fox had finished making the food and Krystal could tell that he was done thanks to her telepath and headed back down stairs to the kitchen. She could smell the food already and was just hungry to eat. As she reached the kitchen, she saw Fox finishing putting their food on their plates. After that he placed both plates on the table and saw that Krystal just arrived. They both sat down and Krystal thanked him for making this dinner that she hasn't had in such a long time. Fox smiled and the two began to enjoy their meals that they were eating at the moment.

After having their share of food they both returned to Fox's room where eventually they went into the bathroom and they both got in the shower. About 25 minutes later they both got out. Fox had his towel around his waist while Krystal had hers cover her upper chest. Fox decided to brush his teeth and so did Krystal. Things were now starting to wind on down and the sky was now dark and the stars were showing. A couple of minutes later Fox got out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed and was looking out the window. Seeing the clear skies just reminded him back being on the Star Fox ship. However that was years ago but he liked remembering the things he did and saving the Lylat System so many times in his life. Just then Krystal came out but Fox noticed that she didn't have her towel on at all, she was naked. Fox was blushing at this, and Krystal just giggled and got into bed and got in the blankets. It didn't take Fox long to take off the towel himself and get in bed himself. Krystal gently placed her hand on his chest being careful on the stitches.

Fox fell asleep instantly while Krystal stayed awake for a bit more and was now thinking about the future that lies ahead. She wanted to talk to him about it since they were going to be in Sauria for the next three days and she wanted to know if he is ready to get married. Nearly ten minutes later Krystal couldn't stay awake anymore, she looked at Fox again and saw him completely passed out and was smiling. She then gently laid her head on the right side of his chest and fell asleep as well. Tomorrow is another day.

May 11, 06:35hrs

Walled City Command Post, Sauria

Fox just woke was looking around and then noticed Krystal sleeping still, he didn't want to bother her since it was still early in the morning. However, he needed to see Roach right away. He gently moves Krystal of of him and gets out of bed and gets his boxers on and then his sand digital uniform on and sand tactical boots. He then walks out of the room and goes to search for Roach.

It didn't take Fox long to see that Roach was outside on the balcony sitting in one of the chairs. He also had his sand digital uniform, his tan balaclava and his sand tactical boots. As Fox approached Roach looked back and saw Fox was up and offered him to sit down on the other chair. Fox thanked him and he sat down and Fox noticed something in Roach's hand. It appears to be a picture but he couldn't tell who was on it and what the it meant to Roach at the moment. He wanted to know what the image meant to Roach, so he asked him. "Sir, the image that you have with you. Is their a memory about it or something else?"

Roach looked at the picture which contained his squad of the 75th Rangers. It was memory that he knows so well and that cost two of them their lives. He may have finally got through their deaths but knows that it scared him for life. Roach spoke. "It's kind of hard to tell you but I know this image well. About 10 years ago back when I was in the U.S Army Rangers, on deployment. Location back in Earth was Iran in the Middle East. We were at war with a terrorist army and this was a tough war that we were facing. My squad was assigned to search for a HVT somewhere in Iran as our search continued. Things took a turn for the worst."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot happen this June. My Aunt passed away on the third of June and was buried last week. I've been depressed at this and I'm doing okay. I know she's in a better place now. Again sorry for the delay but I will continue posting soon. Until then take care, stay safe and I'll be back soon. Signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope many of you are having a great time. Fall is not far away now and the cold weather is coming as well. Here is a new chapter of this SF story that I hope some of you are going to enjoy. Enough talking from me.**

* * *

Flashback

10 years earlier

Farewell to Friends

June 5, 07:05 hrs Zulu Time

Master Sergeant Roach

Near Tehran, Iran

1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment

Roach along with Pvt. Jason Becker, Pfc. Mark Rodger, Cpl. Adam Miller, and Lt. Victor Dillion. Lieutenant Dillion was CO of Hunter 2-4, Roach was second in command. They were all in ACU combat uniform, tan tactical boots, ACU tactical helmet and tan tactical gloves. They also where wearing tactical knee pads as well. Roach, Jason, Mark and Victor all had assault body armor load outs, while Adam had an LMG body armor load out. Roach was armed with a Tan SCAR-L ACOG sight, secondary the M9 pistol. Both Jason and Mark were armed with a M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic and their secondary is the M9 pistol. Adam was armed with M240 Bravo, secondary is the M9 pistol. Lt. Dillion was armed with a SCAR-H Red dot sight, secondary is the M9 pistol. Both Roach and Cpl. Miller had on tan tactical balaclava on. They all had on head set comms.

The team were on a transport truck on route to look for their HVT that was on the move along with other Rangers as well. Orders by their Captain were to search and capture the High Value Target at all cost. He was heading for Tehran possibly looking for a place to hide from them. The enemy was trying their best to keep him from being captured at all cost.

As the team were traveling down the open road of the desert near Tehran with other Rangers, an ambush of the enemy was in place on the upcoming market area that they are heading for. The team were in a convey with tanks and other armored vehicles that were with them. As the convey were getting closer to the market, they picked up a contact on their comms by the lead driver shouting. "Oh shit! Ambush left! Their in the market!" The convey halted and all Rangers dismounted their vehicles and so did Hunter 2-4.

The hostiles began to open fire at the Rangers. Roach's team took the left side and returned fire at the hostiles. Lt. Dillion contacted HQ. "Overlord, this is Hunter 2-4. Our convey has encountered an enemy ambush. Were clearing out as we speak. Out." The tanks took position after pulling back a bit and fired towards the market. They needed to create opens for the Rangers to get into the market and clear out the whole area. They weren't far from the next town which was their primary objective to get to. For what ever reason that had to move since they are on the clock currently search for the target.

The battle processed on and the enemy was suffering heavy casualties and began to fall back into the market. The Rangers began to advance into the area and began to take positions anywhere that they can use for cover. Dillion contacted Roach. "Sergeant take two men with you and flank around so we have chance to advance, they probably have LMGs set up ahead waiting to tear us apart! Go!" Pfc. Rodger and Pvt. Becker both said to Roach. "We'll accompany you sir." Roach signaled them to follow his lead and the three Rangers decided to flank from the left side.

The three Rangers continued to move through the left side and were very cautious, they have no idea what was up ahead. Hostiles were coming out and the three Rangers were taking them out one by one. They continued to push up and then Roach got a contact from LT. "Roach, we got them pulling back. We're making progress here. Continue boxing them in from where you guys are. If we get this done in a few minutes. We'll have a chance to get our target. Good luck. Out."

Roach singled both Rodger and Becker to move forward as he would follow behind them. The advancement of the enemy ambush was completely countered and the Rangers were the attackers now.

Roach, Rodger, and Becker were on the move entering the market and they cut off the hostile forces now. Pfc. Rodger contacted LT. "2-4 Actual, 2-4 Delta. We got the hostiles cut off. Watch your fire, were going to engage hostiles on the roof tops. Over." The three Rangers got on the roof tops and began to engage the hostiles that were on the ground. The frontline of the Rangers moved deeper and Roach got a contact from his LT. "2-4 Bravo, 2-4 Actual. We see you guys and were advancing towards you guys as we speak. We're going to wipe them all out here right now. Let's take care of them now."

About 10 minutes later the market area was secured all hostile forces were neutralized. They needed to get back on track and search for their HVT. Roach, Becker, and Rodger re joined with their squad and their Lieutenant spoke to them. "Good work soldiers. We have this area secured and now we can advance to our primary objective. The Captain is on his way as well. Something tells me that bad shit is going to happen. Let's get back to the convey." The squad returned to their transport truck and so did the other Rangers as well. The tanks returned to their positions to defend the convey as they head towards the town.

35 minutes later

The Rangers arrived at the town where the HVT is currently at and he was going to be on the move at any moment. Before Hunter 2-4 headed into the town to search for the target their Captain arrived from an armored Humvee and got out. Dillion saw him coming towards him and the squad turned towards the Captain and saluted to him. The Captain saluted back and spoke to Dillion. "Lieutenant Dillion, status?" Dillion began to talk. "Sir we cleared the market that we were going to pass through. All that's left is to find our target and capture him. He's here somewhere in this town. You told us that we need to get him before he flees to Tehran." Their Captain said that he was going to accompany them on this capture with Hunter 2-5 and Hunter 2-3.

Hunter 2-4, 2-3 and 2-5 moved into the town and began their search through the town. Hostiles were all over the place and they were in hiding. Overlord contacted them and they sent in a UAV recon drone to assist them in the search. Thermal imaging can pick up hostiles inside any building by the UAV drone.

They searched for over an hour until Hunter 2-4 found their target in a building and the LT. contacted Overlord. "Overlord, we got positive ID on our HVT he's here alright but the door is jammed. We're going to breach. Over." The Captain contacted them. "Hunter 2-4 I'm on my way towards you. Breach the door." Dillion signaled Roach to place the frame charge, and Roach placed the charge on the door. He got back and the charge breached the door and Roach went in and took out the hostiles that were in the room. The rest of the the squad followed and began to sweep the building.

The search continued on until the reached the last door of the building where their target is at. The squad was in position, Roach took the left side of the door, while Cpl. Miller took the right side. Adam would kick the door open while Roach would go for the HVT. Dillion signaled Adam to kick the door and Cpl. Miller kicked the door and moved back as Roach went in and saw the HVT as we has trying to go for the AK and Roach fired and hit him in the left leg and the HVT fell to the floor. Miller shouted. "He's down, Roach got him!" The squad moved in for the capture and they saw the HVT and both Miller and Becker began to restrain him.

It didn't take long for the Captain to arrive and to see the HVT. Pfc. Rodger was working on the HVT's leg since he was shot. The Captain contacted Hunter 2-3 and 2-5 for assistance and contacted for extraction of the HVT. Overlord had extraction on the way they were only four minutes away.

As Rodger finished bandaging the leg. The Captain told them to head back outside for the extraction to take the HVT back to Fire Base Raptor where a pick up is waiting to take the HVT out of Iran to a safe house in Hamburg Germany.

The extraction truck arrived and so did another truck. The Captain told Hunter 2-5 and Hunter 2-3 to take the HVT back to Fire Base Raptor. The squad mates got on the trucks along the HVT and the Captain signaled the drives to head off with the Rangers. The Captain then signaled Hunter 2-4 to follow him since he has another assignment for them to complete. They weren't far from their objective and the Captain spoke. "New orders for you guys. Their is a fortified check point up ahead that leads straight to Tehran. Lieutenant, I want your squad to take it out so we can advance towards the city." Lieutenant Dillion spoke. "Sir we're not equipped to take on a defense position. Maybe we ought to rethink this sir." The Captain shouted. "This is war Lieutenant if you don't like it then go join the fucking Air Force! Gentlemen you have never let me down before! Now I expect to fully accomplish this task!" The LT spoke. "Absolutely sir." Cpl. Miller contested to Dillion. "Victor no. Look I'm sorry but I have serious doubt about..." The Captain spoke. "Lieutenant Dillion, Master Sergeant Roach push on as required." Just then out of the sky an enemy jet flew by and Pfc. Rodger shouted. "That's fast air!" The jet flew by them and Rodger shouted. "That's not ours is it! Did he see us? Did he see us?" The jet was turning back and Cpl. Miller spoke out. "Oh he's doubling back." Miller shouted out. "Holy fucking shit!" The Captain shouted. "Get to cover!" They all began to run down the road where friendlies were at and they needed to hurry. The squad hid behind cover and the enemy jet began it's strafing run at them. The jet passed by and the squad began to run again.

The squad were moving fast but the jet already turned around and was heading towards them. The squad moved to cover and Rodger shouted. "We needed a Stinger missile!" Dillion shouted. "The friendlies are up ahead and they have them!" The enemy jet did another strafing run at them. The jet passed by and the squad advanced towards the friendlies and they were alerted from the attack that the squad was being chased. As they approached the area the jet already turned and was heading towards them. The squad hid and the jet did another strafe run and passed by them.

The squad made a run for it and they were near the Stinger and Lt. Dillion shouted to Rodger. "Private Rodger with me! Go go go!" Roach made a run for the Stinger and so did Dillion and Rodger. The jet already turned around and did a strafe run hitting both Dillion and Rodger. As Roach reached the Stinger missile the rest of the team took cover as Roach aimed for the jet that was heading towards him. Roach aimed and was waiting for the Stinger to lock on. The Stinger locked on and Roach fired the missile. The missile hit the jet and the hostile aircraft began to spin out of control and exploded in the air. Roach turned around and saw that his LT and Pfc. Rodger were down and he ran to their bodies.

Roach got to both bodies and turned Dillion and saw that he was dead and so was Rodger. Cpl. Miller came up and saw both Rangers dead and he fell into his knees and saw them and spoke. "You fucking dick, Victor." The rest of the team came up and the Captain lowered his head. This was a terrible loss for the Rangers. Two of their best soldiers were now dead.

The Captain looked at the squad and spoke. "Alright. I know what your thinking. Maybe if I done something different they both still be here. This is a war and things happen in a war. Now we still have a job to do. We have to take Tehran and we got to do it immediately." Miller got up and said. "Their's no we." He then looker at Roach and Becker and spoke. "It's just me, you, and Becker." That was all he said. The Captain spoke to them. "It's on you Rangers. Are you coming with me?" With no other choice Hunter 2-4 had to move on.

Present

Sauria

Safe House

"What happened?" Fox said and Roach told him. "Hunter 2-4 lost Lieutenant Victor Dillion and Private First Class Mark Rodger to an enemy fighter jet. I never blamed my Captain for the incident that occurred. Three days later I was promoted to Lieutenant and my squad mates that survived were promoted as well and we received two new replacements after taking Tehran. The U.S Rangers lost only 22 men in the battle for the city."

Fox can see his CO that he was going through P.T.S right at the moment but he knows that he's living with it and Fox can see that he's already been through it. Roach then spoke. "After the three days that we stay here, we'll be heading back to Corneria and you still have to relax until the doctor clears you for duty. I got a new assignment that we are going to head to Kew and orders their are to restore the planet back to how it was a peaceful place before it became a hostile place since the government became corrupt."

Fox nodded and decided to head back to his room since he believes that Krystal will be up and about any moment. He left immediately headed back to his room.

As he entered he saw that Krystal was just waking up and she looked towards the door and saw Fox coming in and she was wondering where he went. Fox then spoke. "Morning." She smiled and responded. "Morning love." He smiled and decided to lie back down on the bed with her. Krystal snuggles up to Fox as he holds on to her. He still had to tell her about his father right away before they go back to Corneria in two days. He decided to spill it out right away. "Krystal." Fox said. She looks at him and responds. "Yes." He continued. "You remember about how I told you about my father on how he died?" She looks at him nods. Fox continued on. "Well during the seven day assignment my squamates and I were in Venom and were heading towards a prison to rescue a prisoner that was being held by Andross' men. Deep into the prison we found were he was being held and we breached the wall and I saw the prisoner fight against the hostile and used him as a shield and somehow knocked me down to the floor. I look at him and somehow it was my father alive and well. We got out of the prison during the Navy bombardment thanks to an extraction chopper that lifted us out through a hole. Now he's back in Corneria with my son which I'm sure you already know about." Krystal nodded and asked him. "How did he survive? You said that he died when his Arwing was destroyed." Fox responded. "That's what I heard from Peppy until that mission on searching for the prisoner and my father told me how he survived that incident. He said that he was transported out of his Arwing with some type of device but he was transported into enemy territory where he was captured a few months later. That's how it happened."

Krystal seemed to understand most of what has happened so far she wanted to know what else happened but thought that it may be too much for her to understand all the way, plus it could effect him after suffering a terrible wound in the chest. She sure that he doesn't want to relive the incident right now since he's already suffered enough so far. Fox spoke again. "Just spoke to my CO and a new assignment has been assigned. I'm going to Kew with the Commander and other operatives." Krystal looked at him and asked. "When?" He shook his head and responded. "I don't know. Kew has been a criminal planet that's been corrupted and it seems that my CO wants liberate the corruption and restore Kew to how it was a long time ago. I don't even know how long the assignment will last. It could take months or years to get the job done."

Krystal gripped onto Fox a little bit more harder but was careful not to hurt him. Fox then asked her. "So, when we return to Corneria will you be fine to meet my dad?" Krystal was thinking about this very hard since she has never met one of Fox's family members before. She knew that Fox would have been the same if she asked him to meet her parents if they were still alive. She spoke. "I'll be fine meeting him Fox. I am nervous though but I'll be okay." They both smiled since things were like old times for them, but Fox still had a job to do. He was still tired and decided to try and get a little bit more shut eye with Krystal for now before getting on with the day.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. This one is a bit different but I hope that it went well. Took me some time to get this done but I did everything that I could. I'll be back to work on the next chapter soon. Until then take and stay safe. Signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer is here and I hope that you guys are enjoying it. It's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter of this SF story, and here it is. It's been hard trying to upload these since I have a new story coming out soon, but I don't know when that one will come out. So enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's good.**

* * *

3 weeks later

Fox and Krystal now together once again after so long, she managed to see what his new life is like by going into his mind, at least she got permission to look at his past in the his new military career, she couldn't believe what she seen so far through out the years he's with the Task Force. It's nothing that she has ever seen before herself. She wanted to join, but felt that it may be too much to handle since it's much different then being a mercenary.

What goes on with the Task Force is more different. She knows about his young son and that he will need to be taken care of and she will also meet his presume dead father as well. It wasn't going to be easy for her since she heard how he supposedly died, but when she saw the memory of the assault of the prison and where he and the team found him alive in the prison. A lot as happened so far but at least she felt happy to be Fox once again.

Fox got his stitches removed, but the doctor told him to still take it easy since his body is still recovering.

June 1, 07:00 hrs

Corneria

Fox was back at his house along with Krystal and his son. It's been hard for him since he's still seeing the flashback of his horrible incident back at Papetoon when he was stabbed. It's not going to leave his mind ever, but he has to deal with it and not let it get to him. Of course he still was on leave waiting for the clear to return to duty. At least he can enjoy the time that he has right now and relax and be with the ones that he cares about the most.

It's been quite a wild journey for him, but it's far from over. This war that he and Corneria are in, is nowhere near over at all. They may have the advantage, but they had more work to do. Roach spoke to him and the others for a change in assignments. For what he knows is that they had to return to Papetoon in about two months for another assignment that is expected to happen in Fachina for a possible arms deal that is expected to occur with Venom forces and an unknown leader. The plans for Kew will have to wait for a later time.

They had no intel on the who the leader is and they had to see who he is and try and take out the that's in charge of the deal that's going to happen. For now he was just lying down on the couch and just resting for now and letting his scar heal up. His son was sleeping on his chest with him and was very careful of his wound as well. It's been pretty normal for him since their wasn't really anything for him to do at the moment but get ready later since his father was going to meet Krystal at around noon for lunch.

When young James met Krystal for the first time, he didn't know what to do. Then he felt that she was like his mother, even if she was different, he slowly walked up to her and hugged her by the leg and Krystal was surprised at this. She then eventually picked up the young tod and embraced him as well. Fox was surprised that his son was accepting Krystal is if she was his actual mom. Fara would be proud of this as well.

As Fox still lying on the couch, he felt his son began to stir and slowly wake up. Fox looks at him and his son looks back and the two smile at each other. Fox slowly got up holding on to his son, James grasped onto his father as he got up from the couch. Once he got up Fox took his son back to the main bedroom and entered. He looked and saw Krystal was just waking up and he placed James on the bed and his son slowly crawled towards her.

When Krystal opened her eyes, she saw small figure crawling towards her, as her vision started to clear, she saw Fox's son is coming her way and smiled at the little tod coming towards her. As Fox got clothes to change his son in for today.

A couple of hours later Fox was in a grey buttoned up long sleeve shirt, and dark blue pants, he had on black tactical boots as well. Lastly he got his right leg holster on and placed in the holster an FN Five Seven plus had on a couple of pistol pouches to carry extra magazines that is attached to his belt next to the holster strap. Krystal now in a nice dark blue, short sleeved buttoned up shirt with white pants and blue shoes. She wasn't armed herself but soon would learn how to use the pistols.

They were going to head out for now before meeting up with Fox's father at around noon so they can eat lunch and have try to catch up on what has happened so far. Krystal was carrying young James in her arms since they were going to be walking to a few parts of the city before going to lunch. While walking Fox did see a few of his squad mates that were on duty at the moment. They continued to walk through the city and looking at some items from business windows. Young James could see many tall buildings as they were walking by the streets.

12:30 hrs

Fox, Krystal, and young James arrived at the location to where Fox's father is expected to arrive. It was nerve racking for Krystal, and going to be hard as well. Around the corner came out Fox's father James McCloud. He was in a in a green short sleeved button up shirt, black pants and, black tactical boots. He had on a shoulder holster and armed with a FN FNX 9mm. Fox's father walks up and hugs his son and then looks at Krystal, who Fox told him about a few months back. Fox's father extended his hand out and Krystal brought out her hand and they both shook. She immediately saw all of his past from what he went through. It was both happy and heart breaking. Then young James looks at his grandfather and stretched out his hands towards him and Krystal knew that he wants to go with his grandfather. Krystal handed Fox's son to his father and young James immediately hugged his grandfather.

After the introduction they all went inside a restaurant to eat for now and catch up on things.

90 minutes later they were back at Fox's place after having catching up on what has happened. Krystal was nervous about Fox's father but managed to overcome it and learn a lot about him. Fox's father wanted Fox to move to his place that he was staying at just on the outskirts of the city. He has a big place for him to stay at and enough space for his grandson to be at as well, including Krystal. Fox needed sometime to think about since he needed to know what his son and Krystal will think about moving in with him. James nodded his head and told his son that he had all the time he needed.

Fox went to his room and saw that Krystal had his son with her and that he was already napping. He get's to the other side of the bed sits down looking out the window. She knows that their was something on his mind and she walks up to him and sits next to him. She wants to know what's on his mind and places her hand on his and asks him. "What's going on Fox?" He looks at her, smiles and speaks. "My dad asked me to move to his new place with him along with you and my son as well. It's actually a big choice that I have here. He wants me, you and my son to move in with him at his new place. I need to know what you think about this idea that my father has given me, if it's a good choice to move in with him." Krystal began to think throughly about it, he's right it is a big choice to make here and he wants to know if she's okay moving to a better place with Fox's father.

She continued to think right through it and made her decision and said to Fox. "It doesn't matter to me where we live Fox. I'll be with you no matter what and help you raise your son. I want us to have a happy life and that we can be together to the end. I think that your father doesn't want to be alone at all since he's probably retiring soon. Don't you agree?" Fox nodded at her response, maybe she's right, Fox's father probably is retiring soon, he's done enough for TF 221. He spoke. "Let's move to my dad's place as soon as possible." Krystal agreed on that decision and Fox had to tell his father about their decision that they just made.

Fox returned to the living room where he saw his dad and sat down next to him and his dad looked at him and Fox said to him. "Looks like we'll be living with you at your place now. We'll be moving in with you dad, we believe that you'll be lonely the rest of your life and I don't want that to happen. We're the only family left here and we need to stay close, you never know what can happen."

James was surprised but also happy at this, he never suspected that his son would take up his offer that quick, but he must have his reasons to do that. He smiled at his son and nodded his head. Fox then told him that they he had to get this house that he's been staying in up on the market which could take a couple of weeks or so. For now Fox would have to get things organized before the move. It's going to take some time, but Fox needed to get this done.

A month later

July 13, 09:00 hrs

Outskirts of The City of Corneria

Fox now living at his dad's new place, along with Krystal and his son were just out in the back having a good time. They were right now having breakfast and were just going to walk around the field for a bit afterwards.

Fox still wasn't medically cleared just yet to return to duty, but he knows he will soon. For now he enjoys being with his loved ones and relaxing. He had plans already to propose to Krystal later on but not just yet, he wasn't sure if she'll say yes to him, he's been talking to his dad and Falco about it since for the last 2 weeks. He wants it to be special so they both have been talking and brainstorming a lot as well. Fox didn't want to worry about that right now, he still has a job to do and wants to get the worst of it out of the way so that things can quiet down for some time.

After having breakfast the three adults got up and Fox picked up his whole his father got the plates and took them to sink inside. After that he went back out and told his son and Krystal to follow him.

They backyard field had remarkable sights and wonderful colors of different flowers which made the place look much more amazing. Young James who was being carried by his father looked around and smiled at what he saw. He then snuggled up to his father closely and rested his head on his shoulder.

About an 90 minutes later they were back inside relaxing and doing their own thing at the moment. Fox was on his computer and he received a message from his CO. Reading the message he got the date of when they are going back to Papetoon. In a about a week he will meet up with Roach and they'll begin planning out what's to happen on mission once again in Fachina. With the deal that's going to happen soon they needed to be ready for what could happen. They don't know who's the dealer, but a possibility that the arms dealer could be from Kew. If they need weapons, then Venom is selling them for money, since they are losing ground slowly. However they still have surprises that are still going to happen soon.

Fox's father had his son right now outside upfront as he was talking to him. Just then Krystal came in and could see that Fox is currently busy at the moment. She knows that he'll be off in a little bit. When Fox heard Krystal enter, he knows that she wanted to talk to him when he's done. He didn't have much left to look through. After checking through his messages, he sat next to Krystal and she was ready to talk to him. He's begging to wonder what she was going to ask him about. Ever since she's met Fox's child she's been thinking a lot about what it would be like to someday have a child of her own with him soon. She was nervous about this, but also ready. She began to tell him. "Fox, ever since I met your son, I sense that he believes that I'm his mother, since he barely knew Fara. I myself want to have a child with you when ever your ready. I sense his feelings and he feels lonely himself. If he has step brother or step sister, he will have a happier time. What do you think?" Fox was thinking at what she said and was also surprised at what she said first. She wants to have a child herself with him and he's been thinking about that as well and he's pretty sure that she's been sensing this thoughts. He however, wasn't nervous at all about that. He responds to her. "You know I already know that you read my thoughts about that and I do want to have another child since my son will be lonely when he gets older down the line. So yes, soon we will have a child ourselves Krystal. I love you very much."

Krystal looks at him and smiles saying to him. "I love you too Fox." The two share a quick kiss and then headed out to meet up with Fox's dad and his son that were out in the front.

2 weeks later

July 27, 09:00 hrs

Training Grounds

Corneria

Fox was check up on his scar just seven days ago and the doctors say that internal wounds are fully recovered and has cleared for duty. He was glad to be wearing the ACU uniform once again. Right now he was training with Falco and a few others operatives. Everyone was glad to see one of their officers return back after his near death experience. Many wanted to know how he survived such a critical wound, but they know that he won't tell them since it's personal. Sooner or later he will tell them, but not yet.

At least Fox felt glad to be back with his fellow operatives, he knows that he wanted to be part of the upcoming assignment that was less the a month away at Fachina.

After training for over 2 hours Fox went to meet Roach since he wanted to be part of the assignment, he found him inside one of the warehouses with a few others operatives and the operatives were doing a course run at the moment. Fox approached his CO and Roach noticed him coming. He's glad to see one of his officers back on active duty once again. When Fox stood next to him, he asked his commanding officer about the assignment in Fachina and wanted to know who was going to go. Roach was going to need Fox since he was one of his best now. The talk didn't last that long when Fox heard Roach's response of him going on this assignment, he was now pleased at that, he was about to leave but his CO stopped him. Fox didn't know what else he wanted until Roach pulled out a small box and handed it to Fox.

Fox didn't know what it was and was confused at this, but opened the box up. What he saw shocked him and Roach said to him. "Congratulations Captain." Fox looked at him wondering if this was an act, but he can see that his commanding officer was not joking at all. Fox then saluted and Roach saluted back to him.

After that Fox headed back to continue training with the others. With new rookies coming in, Fox was going to be watching and knowing soon who will be joining part of Alpha Team, while others will be assigned to other teams.

Fox looked at the other operatives and saw all the seriousness that they all have, he knows that he's much more different then before. With the day processing, Fox continued his training. He wants to be ready for what's going to happen next.

* * *

 **Well another long wait is over, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Soon another update will come on this, but that's for another time. Well until then, be safe and take care, I'll be back soon. Signing off.**


End file.
